


In the Market He Plays

by aaamoon, Adenil



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Bonding, Camping, Dating, Emotion-Starved, First Time, Homesickness, M/M, Musician Spock, Touch-Starved, Vulcan Kisses, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 83,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaamoon/pseuds/aaamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil
Summary: 瓦肯的冬天很冷，但是这里的人更冷。Leonard McCoy在α象限最顶尖医院的一年实习期已经过去三周了，可是他不知道该如何生存下去。往好了说，瓦肯人反感他，而最差的情况下，他们完全无视他。他感觉孤独寂寞不知所措，直到他的室友M'Benga带他到集市散心。他被深情悦耳的里拉琴乐所吸引，然后遇到了一位瓦肯人，那人身材高瘦害羞别扭，有着迷人的棕色眼睛和修长灵活的手指，似乎是这里唯一有情感的人。他遇到了Spock，没过多久他便开始倾心于他。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Market He Plays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831598) by [Adenil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adenil/pseuds/Adenil). 



> Thanks so much for letting me do it!!

　　现在瓦肯星是冬天。McCoy已经在这里实习三周了，他学到了不少东西。

　　首先，他了解到对于喜热的瓦肯人来说，冬天很危险。白天是舒适的三十摄氏度，但是到了晚上，沙漠中的气温会降到零下十几度。到处都是受凉抽鼻子的瓦肯人，厚厚的袍子一直裹到耳朵尖。

　　第二，他意识到在α象限最好的宇宙生物医院实习，要比在地球上实习困难无数倍——就算是他待过的舰队医疗部。在地球，他只需要献出一条命去治病救人。而在瓦肯，他们似乎要他献出三四条命。除了用瓦肯星常见的多段睡眠法[1]睡觉，其他时间他都在看宇宙生物学的书，以及思考自己为什么申请这么严格的课程，甚至是考虑他们为什么会收他这样的乡巴佬学员。他剩下的清醒时间都在医院度过，拿着三录仪埋头苦干，学习几百种不同种族的全部细节。瓦肯一周有十天，他每周有一天的休息时间。前两周的休息日，他睡都了一整天。

　　第三，他意识到没有其他人类，他非常孤独。

　　第四，他发现M'Benga作为全人类的代替品还是可以的，但是那人很显然不喜欢被他拖累。

　　“听着。”在McCoy连续第八次叹气之后，M'Benga非常耐心地说，“你为什么不出去走走呢？散散步，或者参观名胜。不一定非要整个休息日都宅在公寓里。”

　　相比McCoy记忆中的宿舍生活，他们合住的公寓相当豪华，但还是让他感觉又小又闷。起居区有很高的石头砌成的天花板，既是用餐区也是厨房。他们各自有自己的小房间，门框上挂着厚门帘和主屋隔开。McCoy的房间刚好能放下睡垫——因为床显然是不合逻辑的——和一个放东西的大箱子。McCoy喜欢坐在箱子上，假装那是椅子。这是他在这个破星球上找到唯一让他感觉熟悉的东西了。

　　无数的软垫堆积成貌似沙发的形状，McCoy躺在上面瞪着天花板。“那些景点都是上下颠倒的，看着有点吓人。”他抱怨道，不过那是事实。他们的宿舍里只有一个小窗户，其实只是一条窄缝罢了，McCoy像躲瘟疫一样躲着那扇窗户。第一天搬进来的时候，他瞥了一眼他们住得有多高，然后他只能躺在地上不停地深呼吸。他可不想吊在悬崖上，像个该死的钟乳石一样。他是个医生，不是蝙蝠。

　　“城里也有不少好地方。”很显然M'Benga并不理解McCoy的痛处，不过话说回来，M'Benga是专门来这里学习瓦肯生物学的，那么他一定很喜欢瓦肯人。McCoy只是苦着脸看他，让M'Benga深深叹了口气。他想了一会儿说，“你去过集市了吗？”

　　“集市？”

　　“在城市低处，基本都在地面上。不用在高楼间穿梭，不必担心恐高症。这样吧，”他合上数据板，从他的坐垫上站起身，“反正我现在也没事干。我可以陪你走过去，然后我们一起吃晚餐。”

　　McCoy感激地握住M'Benga伸来的手，也站了起来，他的膝盖不幸地响了一声，让他皱起了脸，“我就是搞不懂，所有东西之中，Surak为什么非要禁止椅子。”

　　“我们有坐垫已经很幸运了。因为我们是柔弱的人类，所以能得到和老年人一样的福利。”M'Benga朝他露出一个微笑，而McCoy享受着对方毫无掩饰的情绪表露。他想念以前像这样的时候，情形于色是再平常不过的事情。

　　他们步行出发，因为没有车的话，步行基本上就是瓦肯星唯一的交通方式了。瓦肯不像舰队，没有修建公共交通，甚至连电梯也没有。可能他们更多的时间都用来冥想了，或者只是想锻炼身体。McCoy觉得原因肯定是这二者之一。

　　他们沿着螺旋状的长楼梯来到大楼顶端，这里连接着石山的山脊。瓦肯的建筑都非常高——确切地说是非常长。他们可以下到低层到地面上去，但是像这样的夜晚，高处更加宜人。太阳还在地平线上温暖着他们，空气清新干净。

　　McCoy惊讶地发现高处如此繁忙。通常他出门时，瓦肯人都在进行午休，所以他之前从没在一个地方见过这么多瓦肯人。他们经过他和M'Benga身边，连好奇地瞥一眼都没有，让McCoy感到有些不安，那些瓦肯人全都面无表情不露情绪，专心沉思着于他们当天无论什么逻辑的冥想。在到处都是及脚踝的长袍中，McCoy露出来的膝盖非常显眼，但他们连看都没看一眼。他希望哪怕只有一个人能够给他点什么反应——一个微笑或者傲慢的眼神，他不介意是哪一种。只要能够让他记得，情感是存在的。他在这儿只待了三周，就已经开始极度渴望这些了。

　　他和M'Benga一路上都在聊有关医学的话题——他们少有的共同兴趣之一——很快他们就来到了集市。眼前的景象让他重新振作起来。

　　这里感觉既熟悉又陌生，让人兴奋不已。集市的概念在哪里都是一样的。人们站在各个货摊旁售卖他们的货物：艺术品，珠宝，陶制品，新鲜蔬菜，多汁水果，美味糖果，香料香草，以及流油的熟食。让他觉得不对劲的，是他闻到的味道。他的大脑像是卡壳了，告诉他闻到的是熟肉的味道，但那其实是velik bar-kas[2]的气味。这种香料是一种瓦肯的基本食材，等同于地球上的黑胡椒，但是一点也不辣，香味更浓郁，伴随着刺鼻的麝香气味，在空气中难以消散，而且会沾染所有东西。McCoy想到，之后他的衣服会沾满这种味道。比吃大蒜还要糟糕。

　　还有这里的人。也非常奇怪。他周围的瓦肯人似乎融为一体，尽管他知道他们身高肤色体型各不相同，但是每个人看上去都没什么两样。他们都是同样的面无表情，而且很少说话。他看到一位年轻女士买了一条漂亮的银项链，她只和商人交谈了两句话。她问价格，他报价格，然后她付钱。没有一句讨价还价。

　　McCoy摇了摇头。真奇怪。

　　“你想吃点什么？”M'benga问他，将他从幻想中惊醒。

　　“哦，呃。” 之前他基本上就靠舰队的罐头食品度日，因为陌生的瓦肯食物把他吓坏了。“我还不知道什么东西好吃。你选吧。”

　　M'Benga点了点头，领他来到一个仙人掌木的手推车旁，McCoy拼读着上面的字：pupol-tor kap[3]。

　　“什么意思？”McCoy轻声对他说。

　　“就是油炸面包而已。我觉得和地球的味道很像。”M'Benga耸了耸肩，露出一个微笑。

　　面包酥脆油腻，上面撒着细细的白色粉末。一开始McCoy以为是糖，咬了一口才发现味道又辣又苦。让他想起了姜黄根粉，但是尝起来有种很冲的金属味道，把他的手指染成白色而不是黄色。面包的味道渐渐融化在舌尖，真的很好吃。只是没有甜味，让人有点想不通。

　　他不断想要把手上的粉末蹭到短裤上，M'Benga领着他在集市中购物。M'Benga在这里似乎很放松，迅速调整成和瓦肯人一样的扑克脸。McCoy意识到M'Benga只有在他身边而且没人注意的时候才会微笑。可能是为了让McCoy好受一点，或者因为M'Benga觉得瓦肯人欣赏不了。他不确定哪一种原因可能性更大。

　　不出几分钟，M'Benga胳膊上就挂满了购物袋。McCoy觉得什么也不买到处走似乎看上去有点傻，于是他随便拿起一个看上去有趣又可食的水果。大小正好可以握在手上，浅灰绿色的果皮，晕着淡淡的蓝色。水果底部是球形的，茎部是细长的纺锤形。他觉得有点像西葫芦的形状。他花了四分之一信用点买了下来，然后忘记了不能微笑以示感谢。那个瓦肯商人看上去无动于衷。

　　“为什么所有人都觉得我很讨厌？”他对M'Benga小声嘟囔。

　　“你只是需要适应，McCoy。瓦肯人毕生追求逻辑，摒弃情感主义。他们认为外露情绪是不得体的，甚至是危险的行为。”

　　“我知道。”他抱怨道。他看过简介资料，上面的卡通图画强调了绝对不要试着和瓦肯人握手。他知道Surak的生活方式会很艰难，只是没想到对他来说会这么难。“但是在那石头外表之下，他们之中肯定至少有一个人是会笑的吧。”

　　M'Benga平静地看着他，“可能你没那么幸运。”

　　McCoy皱眉看着他的西葫芦水果。渐渐开始入夜了，也就是说集市才刚刚热闹起来。在白天和黑夜之间的一小段时间内，气温还很温暖，但不会过于炎热，瓦肯人陆陆续续地走上街道。他们围在他身边，即使他们都和他保持着一段安全的距离避免触碰产生心灵感应，他依然觉得很闷。McCoy正打算到此为止打道回府，然后他听到了什么有趣的东西。

　　“……那是什么声音？”他问。

　　“声音？”

　　“那个乐声。”追随着那个声音，他绕过来往不断的瓦肯人。他从货摊之间穿过，滑下一个斜坡，来到一个满是沙子的平地。这里的人更加密集，一位乐手跪在中间，人们欣赏着回响在此的琴声。

　　“他是谁？”

　　“我不知道。”M'Benga不感兴趣地打量着那个瓦肯人。“这里一直都有人表演，但是我之前没见过他。怎么了？”

　　“他弹得……”McCoy渐渐没了声音，不知道该如何形容那人的琴乐带给他的感受。他弹得熟练而认真，修长的手指在颤动的琴弦上翩翩起舞，奏出精准的旋律。但同时……非常深情。那个瓦肯人像是在撩拨他的心弦，让他感觉如鲠在喉。“弹得不错。”

　　“……我们坐这儿听吧。”

　　他们盘腿坐在地上，下面的沙子嘎吱作响。瓦肯人弹着琴，McCoy听得如痴如醉。那人的眼睛微眯着，但没有完全闭上，他的身体伴着音乐微微摇摆。这首曲子主题阴郁，结束的时候，McCoy止不住发颤。

　　最后几个音符奏出时，McCoy想要鼓掌，但是没有一个人动。在McCoy决定无论如何也要鼓掌之前，那位瓦肯乐手没有停顿，流畅地过度到了下一首曲子。这一首更加富有生气，过多的切分音符让他手上的动作肉眼难以看清。McCoy环顾四周，他发现瓦肯人都在干自己的事情，就好像这位出色的里拉琴手的表演与他们无关。他们甚至不在乎他的存在。

　　“我听出来了。”M'Benga听了一会儿说，“是瓦肯改革前的歌剧改编的，或者说是瓦肯星等同于歌剧的表演。名字翻译过来是‘Lara的首战[4]’。”

　　“Lara？”

　　“一种沙漠蓝鸟。体型庞大。”

　　现在McCoy可以看出来了，在那个瓦肯人手下无形的音乐之中。他能想象lara在干燥的沙漠上空盘旋，翅膀极速上下扇动。大鸟翱翔俯冲，飞过仙人掌，越过细沙下露出的岩石，他甚至能感觉到翅膀扇出的风吹在他脸上。当乐曲来到高潮部分的时候，他感觉到心脏在胸膛里砰砰直跳。

　　他不由自主地举起双手想要鼓掌，然后皱起了脸。

　　“本能反应。”他小声对M'Benga说，后者只是笑着看着他。

　　那人弹了正好七十一分钟——瓦肯的一小时。M'Benga小声告诉McCoy几个他认出来的曲子，但更多时候他们两个只是坐在那儿听着，让音乐包围他们。中间某一时刻，McCoy挺直了身子，他以为自己听到了维瓦尔第的《四季》冬之协奏曲，但这是不可能的。绝对是巧合而已。他对古典音乐了解不够多，所以他听不出来。

　　就像所有美好的事物一样，终有结束的时候。那个瓦肯人站在那儿，对着人群说了些什么，M'Benga轻声翻译着。“他在说感谢大家欣赏他的表演。”

　　McCoy不可置信地哼了一声。他可没觉得观众有那么聚精会神。他看着瓦肯乐手收起他的里拉琴。他小心地松了琴弦，把琴装进箱子，然后站起身，舒展他的手指。

　　“……对乐手表达赞美是不合逻辑的吗？”McCoy问。

　　“我觉得不是吧。”M'Benga说，“就算是的话，他应该会原谅我们的，鉴于我们都是人类。他可能不会说标准语。我可以翻译？”

　　“谢了。”

　　McCoy慢慢站起身，拍掉裤子上的沙土，差一点把他的水果忘了。McCoy走向那个瓦肯人，看到那人在活动胳膊和手指。他留着短发，和这里大多数瓦肯人的整齐发型一样。晒黑的皮肤微微泛着橄榄绿色，即使从远处也能看到深棕眼睛中闪烁的敏锐与好奇。他和多数瓦肯人一样，身材修长表情严肃，但是他身上有什么不对劲的地方，就好像他的衣服并不合身。但是当然，那件灰色的厚毛衣以及修身的黑色长裤非常衬他。只是McCoy觉得他和其他瓦肯人有些不一样罢了。

　　M'Benga率先开口，用他带着标准语口音的瓦肯语，对着那人说了些什么，一边伸手示意McCoy。瓦肯人向M'Benga微微点头，然后目光移到McCoy身上。McCoy看到瓦肯人眼中的闪光，他屏住了呼吸——是情绪，他意识到那是惊讶的目光。McCoy感到有些愉悦。他非常想知道那人的情绪到底是什么样的。欢笑？高兴？喜爱？他觉得他们两个很好笑？还是好奇？

　　McCoy想要陶醉于那双温柔的棕色眼睛以及它们流露出的情感之中。

　　“如果你偏好使用某种语言交流的话，我会说标准语和英语。”他用标准语说，看着他们二人。

　　“哦。”McCoy吓了一跳，挺直了背。他太想说英语了。他已经很久没有听到过了。就算是在旧金山的星际学院，也很少会用到英语，因为大家都需要练习标准语。但是他知道M'Benga不说英语，于是他说，“标准语，如果你不介意的话，先生。”

　　瓦肯人歪着头，“你想要告诉我，你对我的演奏表演的情感反应？ ”

　　McCoy轻声笑着，而M'Benga惊讶地看着他，“我只是想对你的表演表示赞扬。”McCoy告诉他，“要我说的话，弹得可真好。你应该专职弹琴的。”

　　“技术层面上讲，我的确是在专业地弹琴，而且我的付出得到了金钱上的回报。可能你想表达的是，这样的场所不适合这种类型的音乐？”

　　“别误会，我真的非常喜欢你的表演。只是其他人似乎不那么欣赏。”他向四周摆了摆手，“他们都没怎么注意你。”

　　“你可能会发现，瓦肯人欣赏事物的方式对你来说是不熟悉的。”瓦肯人斜睨了一眼，“但是，我遇到过更加……热情的反应。”

　　“你还在哪儿演奏过？”

　　“我在kuhlaya t'ralash-tanaf[5]取得了第二名。”

　　站在他身后的M'Benga震惊不已，“你是Spock？”

　　他点了点头，“是的，但是我恐怕现在我还不知道你们的名字。”

　　“哦，我是，呃……”M'Benga突然看着有些慌张，但是McCoy不理解为什么。很显然这家伙是个著名的音乐家，虽然M'Benga知道几首曲子，但是McCoy没想到他是个音乐迷。“Geoffrey M'Benga。”他最终说道，伸出手行了瓦肯举手礼。

　　Spock向他点了点头，回了举手礼，然后敏锐的目光又落回McCoy身上。

　　“Leonard McCoy。”他迅速平稳呼吸，然后开口说道，“抱歉，我不能行礼。我的手好像做不了那个动作。”

　　“我并未被冒犯。”Spock说，“我了解人类习惯的问候是握手？”看到McCoy迟疑地点了点头，Spock伸出了他的手。

　　McCoy盯着Spock的手，一开始有些发愣。就算M'Benga没有沉默地朝他尖叫，他也知道这是什么意思。但这是Spock自己的决定，于是McCoy握上了Spock的手。“很高兴认识你。”

　　他们的手碰到一起的时候，Spock抬起眉毛，“……我亦如此。”他说，然后收回手，双手叠在背后，“感谢你对我表演的欣赏。”

　　Spock的拘谨礼节让McCoy弯起嘴角，“你经常在这儿弹琴吗？”

　　“每周第四天的晚上。”

　　“那我们下次见。”McCoy说。

　　“期待你们的到来。”Spock朝他点头，然后是M'Benga。“再见，先生们。”

　　他们两个离开集市的时候，M'Benga震惊地摇了摇头，“我不敢相信我们见到Spock了。”

　　McCoy笑了起来，M'Benga对那个音乐家的奇怪反应仍然让他感到疑惑。但是，或许他可以理解。Spock身上有种特殊的气质，让人迷醉。他发现自己止不住去想Spock温暖的棕色眼睛，还有Spock看向他时似笑非笑的表情。这个瓦肯人太神秘了，让McCoy非常想要去了解他。

　　“是啊，”他们爬上山丘的时候McCoy说，“他真的很不一样。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.多段睡眠法(原文为poly phasic sleep cycles)，大概就是每几个小时睡一次，一次几十分钟，可以让人拥有更多的清醒时间。  
> 2.velik bar-kas，直译就是基础调味品。velik(basic, simple)，基础的，基本的，简单的；bar-kas(spice)，香料。  
> 3.pupol-tor kap，油炸面包。pupol-tor(fried)，油炸的；kap(bread)，面包。  
> 4.lara，一种亮蓝色（dazzlingly blue）的沙漠鸟。lara的首战原文是First Flight of the Lara。  
> 5.kuhlaya t'ralash-tanaf，演奏比赛。kuhlaya(competition)，竞争，比赛；ralash-tanaf(music)是音乐的意思，t'ralash-tanaf的意思没有查到，前面加上t'大概就是变成动词（play music）的意思吧？我不太了解瓦肯语的语法。


	2. Chapter 2

　　McCoy皱眉看着手上被捏得一团糟的果肉和果皮。他叹了口气，把被毁掉的水果扔进垃圾桶，找了块抹布把喷得休息室到处都是的果汁擦干净。他顺便舔掉了手指上的果汁，浪费了如此美味的东西，他感到有点失望。

　　休息室里的另一个人——一个头发斑白、表情像是吃了酸柠檬的瓦肯人——站起身迅速离开的时候，McCoy才意识到他刚才做了什么。他懊悔不已，狠狠提醒自己不能再在公众场合舔他的手了。他在音速水池中洗了手，然后把他弄脏的地方打扫干净了。就在他要拧干抹布时，M'Benga走了进来。

　　“……为什么Seref医生让我请你停止下流行为？”

　　McCoy再次皱起脸，“我不小心舔了手上的果汁。”

　　M'Benga倒在角落的坐垫上，叹了口气，一只手揉着脸。他的手术服染着淡淡的绿色血迹，腋窝和领口满是汗渍。他看上去累坏了。“他就是爱管闲事。别往心里去。”

　　McCoy笨重地坐在M'Benga对面的地上，“今天过得不好？”

　　“就是手术时间长了点。最后顺利结束了，但是主刀大夫忘了他的助手是个人类，不能像瓦肯人一样长时间保持同一姿势。他让我扶着一块妨碍手术的皮肤将近三小时。我已经感觉不到我的胳膊了。”他虚弱地举起双手演示，然后把手重重地落在大腿上。

　　“……太累了，下班之后不能陪我去集市？”

　　M’Benga皱眉看着他，“什么，今晚？”

　　“呃，今天是……”他不安地挪动着身子，“第四天。而且黄昏快到了。”

　　“哦对了。Spock的表演。呃，现在你知道路了。还需要我带路吗？”

　　McCoy又挪了下身子，伸出一条腿缓解压麻的神经。他真的不适合像这样坐在地板上。“我是说，我可以自己过去，但是如果有人用瓦肯语问我问题怎么办？或者我又做了什么蠢事，冒犯了所有人？Geoff，我忘了不能舔自己的手当着瓦肯人的面出丑已经有几百次了。我需要你。”是的，他在乞求，而且他不在乎。

　　M'Benga深深叹了口气，仔细端详着他，“好吧，但是别指望路上我还有力气陪你聊天。不管怎么说，”他从坐垫上站起来，继续说道，“总比自己找东西吃要强。你请客。”

　　“当然。没问题。”他咧着嘴笑。

　　最后他买了带馅的小面包。有点像那种普通的圆面包，里面是浓稠的卤汁，他以为是蘑菇做的，M'Benga告诉他其实是一种木本植物的果核。比他想象的要咸，吃完之后他喝了很多水。至少他暂时不用担心电解质不足了。

　　他们来到那个平地的时候，提前了几分钟，M'Benga躺在沙地上，向McCoy保证自己在听McCoy说话，但立马就睡着了。McCoy一点也不怨他。McCoy在地球实习的时候，在公众场合睡着过好多次，不过在瓦肯星上还没有过。

　　他看到了Spock的到来。Spock从平地的另一边走来，脚下尘土飞扬，他的目光似乎立即就落在了McCoy身上。他朝McCoy点了点头，而McCoy举起手尴尬地挥了挥。Spock又穿了件毛衣。这次是土棕色的，下面还有一件灰色高领衫。Spock跪在平地中间，拿出里拉琴开始调音，他的手指拨过每一根琴弦，同时调整尾部的旋钮。调好之后，Spock把琴架在膝盖上，另一端靠着肩膀，开始弹奏曲子。

　　琴乐渐渐将他包围，McCoy放松下来。他之前没有注意到自己一直在紧张，但现在那种感觉消失了。他意识到他之前一直缺失的东西是情绪。医院工作让他繁忙不堪，但感知不到其他人的情绪让他更加烦躁不安。M'Benga真的是他唯一的慰藉，但是他们共同的休息时间很少，他很难得到足够的安慰。而坐在这里听Spock弹琴，他突然发现他只不过是希望看到，除了他的某个人也是有感觉的。

　　而Spock绝对能感觉到什么。McCoy不确定具体是什么样的感觉。太过复杂，很难用一个简单的词来形容。Spock弹奏的乐曲大多都是民谣，但是M'Benga睡着了，McCoy不能询问是什么曲子。那些乐曲让McCoy心跳加速，特别是当他听到几首地球音乐的时候。他听出一首四十年前的流行歌曲，接着是莫扎特或者巴赫的协奏曲，他不太确定。他寻思着地球音乐会不会是为他弹的，然后立即甩掉了这个想法。他可没有那么自恋。

　　接着Spock过渡到一支活泼轻快的曲子，真的让McCoy想要伴着音乐跳舞。这首曲子的拍子是华尔兹的3/4拍，他脚下不由自主地摆着方块步。他已经很多年没跳过舞了，不过他的身体还记得怎么跳。

　　但是他不能当着这么多面瘫瓦肯人的面在这里跳舞。光是想到他们审视的目光，就让他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。而且，可能会让Spock难堪。他耐心等待Spock完成了一小时的演奏，然后看着Spock站起身用瓦肯语向观众表达感谢。

　　McCoy摇醒了M'Benga，让他趁机清醒过来。M'Benga一边揉着惺忪的睡眼，一边跟着McCoy来到Spock面前。

　　“很棒的表演，Spock先生。”McCoy欢快地说，踮了踮脚，“你中间弹的是莫扎特吗？”

　　“实际上，是巴赫。”Spock说，“这是我根据里拉琴和小提琴声调的不同，以及合奏乐器的缺失而改编的版本。里拉琴可以模仿出两到三种额外乐器的声音。”

　　McCoy有一种里拉琴原本并非如此的感觉。Spock的语气非常谦虚，让McCoy觉得只有高水平的乐师才能做到。“非常动听。”

　　Spock的眼角似乎皱起来了。“你的热情非常慷慨。”他说。

　　“我也没别的地方可以挥霍我的热情。”他用胳膊肘怼了M'Benga一下。“所以M'Benga只能将就了。”

　　“是吗？”Spock估量了M'Benga一眼，“你看上去很疲惫。或许是因为我的表演给你带来困意？”

　　M'Benga皱眉的样子把McCoy逗笑了。

　　“我无意冒犯，Spock先生。”M'Benga说，“我们是医院的医生，而且我今天过得很辛苦。”

　　“我对你的解释没有偏见。只有傲慢的人才会感到冒犯。身为瓦肯人，这两种情绪我都不会感觉到。”

　　McCoy注意到Spock对M'Benga道歉的反应，和上周对他道歉的反应不一样。他琢磨着这可能是某种他还不理解的礼仪准则，但是M'Benga似乎欣然接受了。

　　“我注意到你今天没有购买任何东西。”Spock继续说，看着McCoy。“你上周买的东西没有满足你的要求？”

　　他真的不想说，他们来这儿就是为了听Spock弹琴的。“我们吃了晚餐。”他闪避道，“我有想过再多买点水果，但是之前那个被我糟蹋了。我不想浪费钱。”

　　“对了，是kaasa。我记起你上周买了kaasa。这种水果需要精确的切割，不然果汁会溅出来。如果你想，今晚我可以教你食用方法？”

　　“呃，我不想麻烦你……”

　　Spock扬起眉毛，“我现在没有要紧的事需要处理。”

　　M'Benga来回看着说话的两人，然后他清了清喉咙。“很抱歉两位，我想先告辞了。McCoy，我要回我们的公寓休息。”

　　McCoy压下内心的恐慌。有朋友在身边告诉他是否触碰文化禁忌，会让他轻松不少。但是即使已经睡了一觉，M'Benga看上去依然非常疲惫。McCoy感到有些抱歉，一开始把M'Benga拽到这里来。“好吧。”McCoy最后说道。

　　“你知道回去的路？”看到McCoy点了点头，M'Benga向二人道别后便离开了。

　　“请允许我收拾东西？”

　　McCoy感觉有点紧张，他看着Spock给里拉琴松弦然后收好。Spock合上琴箱，像背吉他一样背在肩上。琴箱的重量让Spock微微弓着背，看到此景McCoy忍不住弯起嘴角。他似乎发现了全世界唯一不那么优雅的瓦肯人。

　　“你之前提到你在什么比赛得了第二名？”McCoy问道，只是想着他们在去集市路上有话题可聊.

　　“在kuhlaya t’ralash-tanaf。”Spock解释。他停顿了一下，显然是在脑中进行翻译，然后说道，“直译为标准语是音乐比赛的意思。每年，精通瓦肯传统乐器的音乐家会在同行面前进行展示。”

　　“虽然我没听过别人演奏，但是就你的表演来看，你应该一举拿下第一名（you should've gotten first place hands down）。”

　　Spock不出声地重复着“一举拿下”这个词，但是他没有问。“我们的衡量标准是客观的。”他说，“但是，我想我的演奏可能太……情绪化了，这种方法测量不出细微差别。”

　　“我觉得这正是我喜欢的原因。”

　　“你的赞赏令人欣喜。”

　　他们来到水果摊，Spock让他买了六个水果用作练习。McCoy觉得摊主看他的眼神有些古怪，不过可能他天生就长那样。瓦肯人不会露出厌恶的表情。

　　他们坐在一处僻静的沙地上，尽管天色已晚，这里依然散发着太阳的温暖。Spock拿起一个水果，在手中旋转。

　　“请看。”他拿出一把金属折叠刀并打开。

　　看到此景，McCoy扬起了眉毛，“你走到哪儿都带着刀？”

　　“你没有吗？”Spock看上去非常不解。“如果被困在瓦肯沙漠中，情况会非常棘手。尽可能随身携带求生装备是符合逻辑的。”

　　“当然，但是在城里？从楼上摔下来的可能性更大吧。”

　　Spock似乎被逗乐了。“标准建筑准则保证了窗户打开的角度较小，足以预防此类事情的发生。而且，我并非住在城市。我出行时，必须做好准备，面对可能出现的穿梭车故障。”

　　“有道理。”McCoy盯着那把刀。“让我看看你怎么弄的。”

　　Spock照做了。他演示了如何掰掉水果的颈部，接着立即送到嘴边，喝掉溢出的果汁。然后他手指灵巧地旋转着蓝绿色的球体，削掉了薄薄的外皮。削完之后，果皮轻而易举就能取下，就像绕开线轴一样。最后他把柔软多汁的果肉整个送进嘴里。

　　“在不毁掉水果的情况下将其切成小块是不可能的。”Spock在咀嚼吞咽之后解释道，“因此我建议你只购买可以一口吃掉的水果。”

　　McCoy嗯了一声。“听上去很合理。好吧，让我试试。”

　　Spock递给他那把小刀，还有一个果子。McCoy第一次尝试完全失败了，手上力度太大，水果像气球一样爆开了。一旦剥掉外皮，果实太易碎了。他的第二次尝试稍微好了一点，不过他的下巴还是沾上了果汁。Spock用第四个水果又演示了一遍，接下来的两个McCoy熟练多了。他把第六个开始冒汁的水果递给Spock，得意地笑着。

　　“看呐！你见过这么完美的艺术品吗？给，你想吃这个吗？”

　　Spock好奇地看着他，然后小心用拇指和食指接过来。他把它送进嘴里，有条不紊地咀嚼着。“值得称赞的努力，医生。”

　　McCoy尽情享受着Spock的赞美，在最后一刻才想起来不要去舔自己的手指。他把手在短裤蹭了蹭，悠然地笑着，抬眼看着Spock。“我有个好老师。谢谢你，Spock先生。”

　　Spock颤了一下。

　　McCoy皱起眉毛。“你冷吗？”太阳已经落下，沙地残存的热量也已经散尽，现在开始冷了。再过几个小时，地面就会结霜。“见鬼，我忘了现在是冬天。”

　　“我的体温目前并未让我感到不舒服。”Spock说，“但是，时间的确有些晚了。”他站起身，拍掉身上的沙子，低头看着McCoy。他的脸庞多半都隐在阴影中。“下周你还会来吗？”

　　“无论如何我也不会错过的。”McCoy迅速站起来。

　　他们开始往集市边沿走去，一路上Spock都很安静，然后他开口问道，“那你的伴侣呢？”

　　“我的伴——哦，你是说M'Benga？”McCoy笑出了声，试着想象他和M'Benga谈恋爱会是什么样子。他知道那人很和善，现在想一想的话，可能外表也很吸引人，但是他们是绝对不可能的。他们会把对方逼疯的。“他是我的室友，不是伴侣。我想瓦——呃，医院把我们分到一起，是因为他们不知道还能怎么办。”

　　“把相同种族的人分在一起是符合逻辑的，他们在适应新环境时会面临同样的问题。”

　　“这个逻辑是基于所有人类都一样的假设之上的。”

　　Spock挑起一边眉毛，“人类不是吗？”

　　McCoy又笑了起来。“当然不是。首先，M'Benga喜欢这里。有时候他适应得太好了，我不得不看一眼他的耳朵才能提醒我，他不是真正的瓦肯人。”

　　“这暗示你并不‘喜欢’这里。你认为自己不能轻松适应瓦肯的生活？”

　　“……不。”过了一会儿他承认道，惊讶地发现Spock迫使他承认了自己的想法。“大概吧。人类——我猜可能只有我而已——我们需要情感才能生存。我需要知道别人也在思考，也在感受，而不是只忙着自己的事、一点温暖都没有的机器人。”

　　他们已经来到了集市边缘。Spock什么也没说，McCoy想要瞥一眼Spock脸上的表情，看看自己是否说错话了。Spock停下了脚步，抬头看着成群的繁星。

　　“或许在这里居住，能够让你以新的方式去理解情感。”

　　他的肩膀放松下来。“或许。”他说，“我当然希望是这样。”他端详了片刻Spock的表情，除了嘴角细微的线条之外什么也没有。那是想笑的线条吗？还有眼角的褶皱，是因为他在微笑吗？“我觉得现在我能更好地解读微妙情绪了。”

　　Spock转过身面对他，眼神温暖而深邃。“那么你已经开始适应了，虽然目前你还无法享受在这里的时间。”Spock的手伸进袖子里，取出他的折叠刀。“送给你，”他说，“你比我更需要它。”

　　McCoy惊讶地眨着眼。“Spock，你确定吗？”

　　“你不应该没有任何求生装备在身上。”

　　“那你呢？你今晚不是还要飞回家吗？万一出事故怎么办？”

　　“和往常一样，事故发生的概率非常低。而且，即使没有了我的刀，我的生存能力依然在你之上。请收下，医生，作为新友谊的象征。”

　　McCoy觉得自己无法对此有任何异议，除非他想表现得无礼，于是他收下了礼物。“谢谢你。”他感动地说。

　　“不必道谢。这是符合逻辑的。”他朝McCoy点了点头，后退一步。“祝你晚安，医生。”

　　“晚安，Spock。”

　　那天晚上他回家一路上都在仔细察看那把刀，夜晚的寒风让他直打哆嗦。那把刀似乎是钢制的，他敢肯定手柄上镶的是珍珠母。那把刀看上去像是产自地球的东西，他不知道Spock为什么随身带着地球刀，而不是瓦肯刀。

　　不过那晚他不会得到任何答案。于是他把刀装进口袋，抬头看着满天繁星，想着Spock在仰望星空的时候在看什么。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kaasa：一种蓝绿色水果，常用来做果汁


	3. Chapter 3

　　一周的第四天再次到来的时候，McCoy已经学会了二十七个新种族的生理知识。他发现德诺布兰人在进化过程中存在很多有趣的延期现象，他们有着长长的舌头和长得很快的脚趾甲。那天晚上M'Benga还在进行手术，于是McCoy给他发了条留言交代去处，然后拖着疲惫的脚步朝集市走去。

　　他觉得自己和瓦肯人接触的时候没那么不自在了。虽然他还做不到轻松自如地面对他们，但自从在Seref面前舔手指之后，那种尴尬事故就不再有了。尽管没有情绪反应，他还是感到茫然无依，不过他已经开始接受这是无法避免的了。

　　McCoy坐在他的老位置。Spock朝他点了点头，准备开始收拾东西，McCoy朝他挥了挥手。他发现Spock来这里表演从没穿过长袍，他的毛衣在袍尾飞舞的海洋中格格不入。可能是因为过长的袖子会影响他弹琴。今天他穿了件宝石蓝的毛衣，下面是更浅的蓝色高领衫。McCoy希望他穿得足够暖和。

　　今天的音乐悠长而悲伤。一节接着一节，萦绕心头哀伤忧郁。Spock的手指拨动琴弦，而McCoy深深地被故事吸引。

　　“你今天的演奏好像是有主题的。”Spock表演刚刚结束的时候，他几近哽咽地说。

　　“是的，”Spock说，“这是im'roikan i'khaze'el的前半段——《行走的男孩[1]》，作者是诗人T'ren。这个故事可以追溯到Surak时期，讲述了一个少年因为他居住的村庄太过落后，于是决定离开家乡。他走遍了整个星球，遇到了很多达不到他的高标准的地方。他回到家乡时，才发现原先的村庄已经变成了喧嚣的城市。”

　　“我猜他立即就希望把他的村庄要回来？”

　　Spock抬起眉毛，“非常精确，医生。你听过这个故事吗？”

　　McCoy笑出了声，“完全没有。我只是知道，渴望未来和怀念过去这两个概念四海皆准。”

　　“那男孩的确发现城市不如他所愿，但那时他已经无法挽回了。或者至少看上去如此。下周我将弹奏下半段。”

　　“非常期待。”

　　Spock背上里拉琴，他似乎在仔细地打量McCoy，嘴角微微向内弯起。“医生，你曾有机会品尝过瓦肯茶吗？”

　　“不，还没有。”McCoy说。他紧张地移开了视线。“老实说，我不太愿意一个人出门。我对这里还不怎么熟悉。”

　　“那么，请允许我充当你的向导。你愿意陪同我去茶店吗，我相信你会喜欢？”

　　他露出一个微笑。“非常荣幸。”

　　Spock点了点头，领着他下到城市低处。这里已经昏暗起来了，因为地处高山的阴影中，但是街道被红色的街灯点亮。对于人类的眼睛来说，红色有些不舒服，但是McCoy知道对瓦肯人来说再合适不过。照明模拟的是瓦肯的太阳，让他们能在夜晚看清楚，同时不会伤害他们的视力。但只会让McCoy头痛。

　　茶店在山坡上，似乎没有和任何建筑连在一起。外面的石头大门是唯一的入口。窗户是玻璃制的，十有八九是手工的，因为瓦肯在几百年前就有完美的手工玻璃技术，McCoy注意到玻璃中有闪着亮光的杂质。说不定当太阳光正好照到这家店的时候，这里会被千变万化的颜色照亮。

　　Spock领着他进去，指引他跪在一块厚石板旁的软垫上，然后Spock去了柜台点单。正当McCoy开始坐立难安，不得不别扭地伸出一条腿放松压麻的神经时，Spock回来了。他端着两个没有手柄的陶制杯子，以及一个铸铁茶壶。

　　“我记得地球的茶对大脑有轻度兴奋的作用？”Spock把一个杯子放在McCoy面前，然后曲起瘦长的腿跪在他对面的软垫上。

　　“这个嘛，也不全是。真正的茶叶茶是这样的。但是我们还有不含咖啡因的花草茶。”

　　Spock点了点头，伸手拿起茶壶。“你会发现此茶有相反的效果。”他小心地在McCoy的茶杯里倒了四分之三的浅棕色茶水。热气腾腾升起。“瓦肯茶叶产自南半球的Theris地区[2]，有温和的镇定作用。”

　　“和一杯好啤酒没什么区别。”看到Spock脸上怀疑的神情，McCoy有些得意。

　　“这种茶不会造成醉酒现象。”

　　“真可惜。”他把茶水吹凉了些，然后尝了一小口。茶水滚烫，有一种像肉桂的木质味道，而且有些苦，但是他咽下去之后，嘴里的回味却非常宜人。他也说不上这像什么味道。让他想起玫瑰的香气，但不是那种芳香（perfumy）。只是甜甜的草本味道。“嗯，”他又抿了一口，感受着令人愉悦的余味。“味道不错。”

　　他睁开眼，发现Spock在好奇地看着他。Spock把茶杯举到嘴边喝了一口，然后点了点头，“这壶茶的味道可以接受。”

　　McCoy轻声笑着，尽量压低声音不去打扰其他的瓦肯客人。不知道为什么，当只有他和Spock两人的时候，他从没想过要克制自己的笑。他端详着他的茶，在手中旋转着茶杯。“Spock，请问……你可以拒绝，但我想知道，我们可以用英语对话吗？”

　　“当然可以。”Spock立即说道，带着一点美国西海岸口音。“这是你的母语？”

　　听到他的母语，McCoy感觉自己放松下来。“是的。”他轻声说，听到他自己的口音，这种熟悉的感觉让他感到非常舒服。“抱歉，我只是很久没有听到过……”

　　“不必道歉。我了解对于人类来说，语言极富情感价值。”Spock注视着他，“请同样原谅我。鉴于你的标准语口音，我认为你的母语是英语。但是在你请求用标准语交流之后，我没有——”

　　“没关系。”McCoy摆了摆手。“因为当时M'Benga也在。他会说……我的天，我想他会说五种语言？瓦肯语，标准语和斯瓦希里语，这三种是肯定的，但是我觉得还有别的。大概有法语？不过没有一种是英语。”他举起茶杯藏起谦避的微笑，“而我是个来自乡下的土包子，只勉强会说两种语言，更别说五种了。”

　　“你不应该贬低自己。”Spock严肃的语气让McCoy有些惊讶，“学习语言是非常困难的，不同天赋的人可能更适合另一种领域。或许你的天赋更适合行医。”

　　“希望是这样吧，毕竟这是我的职业。”

　　“证据表明的确如此。”

　　McCoy不安地挪着身子，不太喜欢被称赞的感觉，“什么证据？我们才刚刚认识。”

　　“我知道你在瓦肯科学院医学附属学院[3]工作。你年纪不大，因此我推断你是医院的实习医师。而三年前学院才开始接收非瓦肯学员的申请，这证明你是α象限最出色的医生之一。”

　　“不见得。”McCoy反驳道，“我只是……我是说，我只是一时兴起才会申请。我入学完全是因为星际舰队的资助。M'Benga才是真正有资格的人。”

　　“如你所说。”Spock似乎皱起了眉毛。不过他暂时放下了这个话题，而是问道，“你在这里的专业是什么？”

　　“外星生物学。”McCoy不由自主地说，“外星生命的实践医学。”

　　Spock看着有些愉悦，不过也可能是因为茶水的缘故。“我知道这个名词的定义。”

　　“抱歉。”McCoy皱着脸。说起英语让他忘了自己在哪儿了。“在地球上，没人知道我在说什么。我的家乡是个地球上的小地方。人们只从报纸上看到过外星人。没有人去过太空。”

　　“你是你们家族中第一个离开地球的人吗？”

　　“还有我父亲，但那是在我出生很久之前。而且他只去过其他的人类定居地。他很少谈起这些。”McCoy注视着他的茶水。现在已经凉了。“他也是个医生，那时候移居星球比现在危险多了。如果某个地方需要他，那就是说那里的情况已经非常糟糕了。”他抬头看着Spock，“……你呢？你离开过这里吗？”

　　“经常。我曾跟随我的父亲去过很多星球。”Spock说，“每个星球都有独特的难忘经历。我小时候曾去过一次地球。”

　　“是吗？你有去过乔治亚吗？”

　　Spock看上去似乎是在微笑，不过McCoy决定那只不过是光线原因。“那是你的家乡？”

　　“是啊。”McCoy憧憬地叹息着，陷入了回忆。“那里比车辙里的蛇屁股还热[4]，可我经常想念那里。老实讲，我觉得瓦肯和那里有点像。”

　　这个口语词的使用，让Spock有些茫然。于是McCoy决定多用些，就是想要拿他找点乐子。“你会发现这种相对温和的天气不会持续很久。”Spock客气地说，“我不曾去过乔治亚，不过我去了临近的华盛顿州。”

　　“临近！一点也不近。”McCoy倾身伏在桌子上，带着“领地意识”般的愤慨。他继续给Spock详细讲解地球不同地区的区别，而Spock好奇地听着，偶尔续满两人的茶杯。

　　他们聊了一整晚，聊生活上各种各样的事情，以及让McCoy感到温暖愉悦的事情。McCoy突然意识到他在这里真的交到了一个朋友。全靠他自己。

　　“时间有些晚了。”Spock最终说道，语气中带着明显的失望。“恐怕我必须回家了，我的母亲可能会担心。”

　　这句话让McCoy一下子愣住了，他匆匆打量了Spock一眼，想要推测Spock的年龄。

　　Spock似乎看出了McCoy的担忧，立即说道，“子女在结婚之前和父母一起居住是瓦肯的传统。因为我还没有结婚，我的职业也不必搬家，所以我还和他们住在一起。”

　　“有道理。”他站起身，帮Spock收拾好桌子。“抱歉，我不是故意……我是说，如果你有那么年轻的话，那你的心理年龄应该非常成熟。”看到Spock抬起一边眉毛，McCoy窘迫地皱起眉毛。“我还是闭嘴吧。”

　　Spock的耳朵尖染着淡淡的绿色。“或许你可以换个话题，你的声音并不让我感到烦扰。”

　　在McCoy确定这到底是赞赏还是辱骂之前，两人走到屋外，冰冷干燥的沙漠空气立即向他袭来。“该死的，”他咕哝着说，牙齿开始打颤。他用两只胳膊抱住自己，想要保存一点体温。“我应该穿长裤的。”

　　“的确。”Spock皱眉看着McCoy的膝盖。“遗憾的是，我也同样毫无防备。我没有预料到会在结霜之后继续待在城里。”

　　McCoy注意到Spock在试着把一些瓦肯单词翻译成英文。“你可以说现在冷得鼻子都要冻掉了[5]，没关系的。”

　　Spock双眼睁大。“你愿意穿我的毛衣吗？”

　　“哦，”McCoy皱眉蹙额，“没关系。我离得不远。”

　　“请接受。”Spock坚持道。他把琴箱递给McCoy，然后迅速脱掉了自己的毛衣，因为静电他的头发有些蓬松。

　　“但是瓦肯人受不了这种天气。”

　　“我可以比一般瓦肯人承受更低的温度。”Spock说。在明亮的红色灯光下，Spock看上去非常神秘，他只穿着那件紧身的高领衫以及黑色长裤。他的上衣腰部那里往上缩了点，只有一点点。“……医生，如果我们都拒绝的话，这对我们任何一个都没有帮助。”

　　“好吧。”McCoy不赞同地接过来，穿上了毛衣。胸口那里有些紧，因为Spock比他瘦一点，而他的腿还露在外面。但是毛衣感觉很温暖，带着Spock的体温。他把手放在胳膊下面，扭头看向街道，“你要走多远？”

　　“我的车在东边五个街区外。”

　　“我正好顺路。陪你一起走。”

　　他们一起走入安静的夜晚，肩并肩走着，McCoy的牙齿一直在打颤。他仔细观察着Spock是否出现体温过低的症状，但是Spock看上去完全没有被天气影响。

　　“你为什么不冷？”

　　“瓦肯人可以在短时间内自我调节体温。在这种天气情况下，我的精神力足够让我保暖大约九个小时。”

　　“这倒是很方便。”他低声笑着，“要是我在舰队生存考试的时候，能有这种能力就帮大忙了。他们把我和Jim扔到该死的冰山上，只给了我们一条燕麦棒和一把锤子。我们想要造间冰屋，但是失败了。结果不用猜，我们只能在雪中挖个洞躺在里面。那个洞只能勉强装下我和他的脸皮。”

　　“……Jim？”Spock礼貌地问。

　　“学院时期的一个朋友。”McCoy露出一个微笑。Jim有时候是很烦人，但是见鬼，他真的很想他。“我觉得你们俩会相处得很好。他非常聪明，和你一样。他的一个前任曾称他是行走的图书馆，非常形象。”

　　Spock陷入了沉思，而此时他们走到了停车场。Spock的车停在这里的某处。他们停下脚步，犹豫了片刻。McCoy扯了一下毛衣下摆的边缘，但是接着Spock一只手放在他的手腕上，让他停下了动作。

　　McCoy抬起头，突然的接触让他惊地说不出话。对于一个瓦肯人来说，Spock真的很喜欢肢体接触。

　　“虽然我不能以此作为礼物，但是我希望你可以留着它，直到我们下次见面。”Spock双手背在身后，姿势有些拘谨。“我不希望你因为寒冷而生病，而且……”他停顿了一下，平静的目光像是要看穿McCoy一样，出奇地深邃。“光线折射衬出你蓝色瞳孔的方式在审美上非常令人愉悦。”

　　McCoy惊讶地眨着那双眼睛，与此同时Spock点了点头。

　　“晚安，医生。”

　　“……晚安，Spock。”

　　他看着Spock走入停车场，高昂着头，挺直脊背。McCoy抚着毛衣上编织的纹路，想着一个人的眼睛该有多漂亮，才能使得称赞它们是符合逻辑的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> 1.im'roikan i'khaze'el，瓦肯语，im'roi是walk（行走，步行）的意思， i'khaze'el应该是作者笔误，i'khaz'el是boy（男孩）的意思。行走的男孩原文是Walking Boy。  
> 2.Theris，瓦肯语，是一种常被制成茶的草本植物。  
> 3.原文是Vulcan Science Academy Health and Medicine Satellite Campus  
> 4.原文是hotter than a snake's butt in a wagon rut，词典里查不到，不过Google上这个表达有snake's butt/belly/ass等很多版本，应该就是用来形容非常热。  
> 5.原文是colder than a witch's teat，就是特别寒冷的意思，算是比较粗鲁的表达了。urban dictionary上还有一个升级的版本：colder than a witches titty being dragged through the snow。


	4. Chapter 4

　　“老骨头！”Jim激动地喊，屏幕上是他灿烂的笑脸。“你终于联系我了！你说你一安排好就会给我打电话的，但是我都等到发霉了。”

　　McCoy咕哝着说，“别发牢骚了。我就是忙不过来了而已。才过了不到四周。”

　　“四个瓦肯周，而在地球上就像永恒一样。”Jim在座位上左右晃着身子，然后急切地向前倾身，像是在摇尾巴的小狗，“所以呢？医院怎么样？真的像他们说的那么热吗？所有人都像你担心的那样无聊吗？你已经承受不住了吗？全都告诉我。”

　　“还不到让我崩溃的地步，但是有段时间很接近了。有一个瓦肯人，Seref医生，他似乎总是针对我。不过我觉得是因为他的性欲一直被压抑。”

　　“哦？”Jim看着有些好奇。“老骨头，你不会打算娶个娇羞的瓦肯姑娘回来吧？”

　　“怎么可能。”他说，不知道为什么Spock柔和的棕色眼睛在他脑海中一闪而过。“Seref可一点都不娇羞。他的年龄都可以当我的曾曾祖父了。不说他了。我给你讲讲我刚学到的新技术，不用三录仪就能验血……”

　　他们聊了好一会儿，McCoy给Jim详细讲述了他在瓦肯星的新生活。他讲了M'Benga和医院的其他医生，讲了奇怪的瓦肯食物以及倒挂的建筑，讲了自己熬夜伏案读书，还讲了因为压力造成脖子上的肌肉痉挛。

　　听到这儿Jim皱起了眉毛，“听上去你需要放松点，老骨头。”

　　“只是我以前在医学院拼命温书时留下的旧伤。“McCoy向他保证。Jim看上去依然很担心，于是McCoy补充道，“为了让你放心，我会打一针的。”

　　“我只是不希望我的朋友从瓦肯回来时变成一个脾气暴躁的老头子。我送出去的脾气暴躁的小伙子已经够我受得了。”

　　“喂。”

　　“说真的，听上去你的工作非常繁重。”Jim无视了他的抗议，向后靠着椅背，“你在那里有享受的时间吗？”

　　McCoy思索着。“我休息的时候去逛了集市。真的非常有意思。就像以前在乔治亚，我爸爸带我去的农贸市场一样，只是规模更大，而且人们不怎么说话而已。那里有个音乐家……”他犹豫了，不知道该如何把关于Spock他想说的话浓缩成一句，他最终说道，“他弹得非常好。Jim，你能帮我个忙吗？”

　　“当然了，老骨头。”

　　“我的储物间里有一把旧的小提琴。我记得盒子上标的是‘厨房用品’。”

　　“那必须的，厨房用品。”

　　他瞪了Jim一眼。“你能寄给我吗？我给你转邮费。”

　　“别担心。”Jim没有理会McCoy的提议，“包在我身上。现在，”他露出一个淫荡的微笑，“你想不想听舰队的最新八卦？”

　　McCoy不赞同地哼了一声。“就算我拒绝，你还是会告诉我的。”尽管他喜欢八卦，他还是这样说了。他倚着椅背全神贯注地听着Jim给他讲学院一年级新生的故事，还有希腊社团因为太多Rigelian火炸弹暂时关闭了。在McCoy想起那是一种酒还是武器的名字之前，Jim已经跳到下一个故事了，他详细讲述了他最近一次惹怒Uhura做的傻事。很显然还包括Gary，以及一个名叫Sulu的指挥系一年级新生，他们用牙膏淹了一辆穿梭车。McCoy真的不想知道具体细节，但Jim还是告诉他了。

　　“Jim，等你的白痴脑袋被敲掉的时候，可别来找我哭诉。”

　　“你在象限的另一边，这可有点难度。”Jim笑着说，接着立即清醒过来，“没有你在这里感觉不一样。”

　　“没人看着你了。”

　　“更像是没人给我疗伤，这样我就不用给舰队医疗部解释为什么我的脚又骨折了。”

　　“是因为打架，还是你又把古董书掉在脚上了？”Jim窘迫的笑脸给了McCoy想知道的答案。“小心点。这是你的最后一年，可别被开除了。”

　　“我知道。”Jim突然看上去有些受伤，“我只是觉得你会在这儿，你知道吗？我们作为最佳拍档的最后一年。”

　　“Jim……”

　　“我知道，我知道。”Jim叹了口气。“或许我应该让自己停学一年。反正你在学院还要上几百年的学，也不知道为什么。”

　　他嘟囔道，“是啊，谁知道为什么医生必须经过大量训练才能知道他们到底在干什么。你就不要去想别的，熬过这一年。”

　　“遵命，长官。”Jim弯起嘴角，给他敬了一个嘲讽的军礼。“说起来，我考试快要迟到了。今天晚点时候或者明天把你的小提琴寄出去，行吗？”

　　“当然。谢谢你，Jim。”反正十天半个月是到不了的。

　　“你最好常给我打电话。”Jim斥责道，“别让我亲自去收拾你。”

　　“我做梦都不会的。”他翻了个白眼，“再见，Jim。”

　　他们关掉视讯，McCoy盯着空白的屏幕。有时候他会担心Jim。虽然他的朋友聪慧过人，但他也是个真正的麻烦精。有时是他找麻烦，有时是麻烦来找他，但是不论如何，他就像个行走的灾害磁铁。总有一天，他会陷入一个连他的魅力都摆脱不了的困境。如果真的出了什么事，McCoy想在他身边陪着他。隔着大半个象限，这简直难如登天。

　　他叹了口气，从睡垫上站起身，伸了个懒腰舒展腰背。他的肩膀响了一声，他苦着脸，告诉自己如果明天还疼的话，他会吃点药。不过最近两周他都是这样对自己说的。

　　他去了卫生间照镜子。挂在音速水槽上面的镜子其实就是一片抛过光的金属，他的脸在镜子中有一点扭曲，让他在照镜子的时候感到有些不爽。但他还是摸了摸眼下的眼袋同时伸出舌头，想着Spock之前提到的光线折射。

　　他涂了一点儿蓝色的眼影。没有为什么。

　　这次McCoy记得换成了长裤，以及白色的长袖体恤。转念一想，他又拿了件毛呢外套，和Spock的毛衣一起挂在胳膊上。

　　他觉得带着羊毛外套在高温中到处走有点傻，但是他知道傍晚的时候他会需要的。可能是他出现幻觉了，他觉得瓦肯人看他时脸上反感的表情，没有平时那么冷淡。或许之前他们的确注意到了他裸露的双腿。

　　Spock向他——或者说是所有观众——演奏了《行走的男孩》后半段。McCoy专注地听着，他看到Spock微微下撇的嘴角，忧郁的旋律从琴弦上流出。前半段是忧伤的曲子，后半段则近乎抑郁。这是一段阴暗的重奏，悠长而神秘。他能想象到，那个男孩因为村庄被毁而感到绝望，发誓要排除万难斗争到底，重建曾经的辉煌。可结果是不可避免的。沧海桑田。他什么也改变不了。

　　最后一个颤音回荡在平地里，McCoy擦掉了眼角的泪，让自己镇定下来之后，他朝Spock走去。

　　“很有感染力，Spock。”

　　Spock歪着头打量他。“你还好吗，医生？”

　　McCoy挺直腰背，摇了摇头，“没事。我没事。只是……他最终还是找不回他的村庄。”

　　“没有。”Spock的目光出奇地深邃。他依然看着McCoy，但似乎陷入了沉思。“这很有趣。”

　　“什么？”

　　“《行走的男孩》是一则寓言。”Spock解释道，他放慢语速，像是在寻找合适的措辞。“意在告诉我们一个有关Surak时期的道理。过去已经成为历史，我们可以表达敬意，但已经回不去了。我们与我们周围的环境一样，一直都在变化。想要找回已经不存在的事物是不合逻辑的。请恕我直言，我认为你对这首曲子的情感反应很有趣。瓦肯人不存在这种情感反应，但是我相信如果有的话，瓦肯人不会有……悲伤的反应，而是认同与接受。《行走的男孩》的主旨在于决定活在当下从而找到平静。”

　　McCoy耸了耸肩，拿起挂在胳膊上的外套，“人们可以接受不可避免之事，但不代表必须喜欢它。”

　　“的确。”

　　McCoy抬头看着Spock。Spock在仔细地观察他，带着一种近乎保护性的深切关心。他在担心他。“你对行走的男孩是什么感觉？”

　　Spock迟疑了。“瓦肯人没有你所说的‘感觉’。”

　　“那可不。”McCoy说。他露出一个微笑，Spock似乎放松了下来。他决定换个话题。“我带来了你的毛衣。”

　　“我相信它对你很有帮助？”Spock问道，一边接过毛衣。

　　“的确非常暖和。很抱歉，我归还之前没有先洗一下。我不确定这是什么料子，不想让它缩水。感觉很像羊毛，一种在清洗时极易缩水的地球材料。”

　　“是羊毛材质的。”Spock告诉他。他用修长的手指抚摸着表面的纹理，对于一个瓦肯人来说，这个动作出奇地感性。

　　“瓦肯星也有羊毛毛衣？我都不知道你们养羊。”

　　“并非如此。Spock跪在琴箱旁边，把毛衣叠好装进去。只能勉强装下，他必须用力才能扣上扣子。“我的母亲会织毛衣，而且她更喜欢使用地球材料。”

　　Spock穿着他母亲为他织的毛衣来到集市，这想法很可爱。McCoy上下扫了Spock一眼。他今天没有穿毛衣，而是穿了黑色的短袍和长裤。这样的打扮让他看着很年轻。很时髦。而且看上去很暖和，McCoy想着Spock这样穿的理由是不是和自己穿长裤的理由一样。可以让他们一起度过尽可能多的时间。

　　“一定很贵。”过了一会儿他说，想起他该回话了，“我是说，把羊毛大老远运过来。”

　　“并不是完全负担不起的爱好。”Spock说。他背上琴箱，因为重量别扭地弯着腰，“医生，你吃过晚餐了吗？”

　　“不，还没有。”

　　“附近有一家餐厅，很……那个词怎么说？‘人迹罕至（Off the beaten track）’。”Spock看上去似乎有些自豪。“我观察到外来人很少光顾那里，但是那里的大厨做的瓦肯传统料理非常正宗。”

　　“老式的安慰食物，是吗？”McCoy眉开眼笑，“听上去很棒。”

　　Spock点了点头，他的嘴巴做了件奇怪的事，嘴角扭了一下然后又抿直了。McCoy想着这个画面，一边跟着Spock离开集市。

　　这家餐厅又是一个嵌在石墙里的小地方，名叫spa'ra na'Saren。店里似乎没有通电，所有东西都被微弱的蓝火灯笼照亮。他们坐在房间边缘，McCoy可以倚着墙，缓解被压麻的腿。服务员只会说瓦肯语，于是McCoy让Spock帮他点菜。他们分享了一小壶有木头香气的茶，一边等着上菜。

　　他和Spock倾身靠近对方，小声地聊着天，压低声音不让McCoy偶尔的笑声打扰到其他的瓦肯客人。而Spock似乎一点也没有被他烦扰，只是在McCoy微笑的时候靠得更近了。

　　Spock给他讲了诗人T'Ren的生平，大量地使用了“有趣（fascinating）”和“前所未有（unprecedented）”之类的词。对于一个瓦肯人来说，他在讲述她的事迹时真的非常活跃了，看到他如此激动，McCoy觉得非常温暖。他们的菜被了端上来，热气腾腾，Spock称之为barkaya marak。看着是某种汤类食物，让他想起奶油菠菜汤，虽然尝起来不像他家乡的味道，但的确是家的味道（it did taste of a home），让他倍感欣慰。他们边吃边聊，接着Spock要了一份ameelah作为甜点，他们隔着石桌分吃了，勺子碰在一起叮当作响。

　　结束的时候，McCoy吃得很饱，他感觉温暖又满足。他突然发现他们已经聊了几个小时，而他根本不在意，尽管他已经干了一天的工作，现在时间已经很晚了，他的睡眠安排早就耽误了。他只是穿上外套抵御寒风，和Spock一起走回停车场，一路上都肩并着肩。 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：（括号里都是作者给的注释）  
> spa'ra na'Saren（Eat at Saren's），大致可以翻译成Saren家/Saren私厨之类的店名，spa'ra是吃的意思。
> 
> barkaya marak（Is as McCoy describes it：和McCoy描述的一样），一种瓦肯蔬菜汤，人类尝起来像是奶油菠菜汤，是由一种产自瓦肯的类似花生的豆类植物制成的。
> 
> Ameelah（a Vulcan desert similar to fried bananas）一种很像炸香蕉的瓦肯甜点


	5. Chapter 5

　　从那之后，这件事就变成了日常。他听Spock弹琴，然后他们一起吃晚餐，而且每次Spock都会带他去个新地方。Spock给他介绍的食物，有些甚至连M'Benga都没听说过——不过这也可能是因为McCoy读错了名字。

　　两周后，他的小提琴送到了，他发现拉小提琴并不像骑自行车那样学会了就忘不掉了，但也差不太多。他经常练习，并且发现这是工作之余不错的放松。当他看课本看不下去的时候，他可以拉首曲子休息一下。在经过最初几天可怕的“锯木头”之后，他进步多了，M'Benga也不会再被他逼疯了。

　　医院的工作让他繁忙不堪，马不停蹄地给一个又一个病人看病。他跟在那些扑克脸医生身后，听他们详细讲解无数种他在地球上从未接触过的技术。他学到的知识比他预计得要多得多。就像Spock会说的，令人欣喜（it's gratifying）。

　　酷寒的冬天渐渐离去，春天降临这座城市。同样到来的还有高温——足以让McCoy换掉长裤长袖，就连Spock也从两件毛衣减到了一件。McCoy心满意足地欣赏了Spock演奏的维瓦尔第《春之协奏曲》，然后Spock带他去了花园。

　　这个花园有点出乎McCoy的意料。瓦肯人培育植物的唯一目的是欣赏，这听起来很突兀。但是接着Spock耐心地解释这地方最重要的是让植物学家存放实验样品。看到鲜花让他有种奇怪的感觉，他已经忘记鲜花长什么样了。在长时间面对荒凉的岩石和沙土之后，看到此景让人眼前一亮，岩壁上爬满了花朵，吊在空中的篮子枝叶茂密，露出地面的岩石上到处都是亮蓝色、粉色、金色、黄色的花，都长着深紫色的叶子。也有一些红色的花，但更多的花是绿色的，McCoy询问了这一点。

　　“红色在地球上是浪漫代表色。”过了一会儿Spock说，“在瓦肯星，绿色一直都和色欲有关。不过当然，颜色没有任何内在含义，因此偏爱某种颜色是不合逻辑的。”

　　“当然。”McCoy咧着嘴笑。

　　“尽管如此，”Spock讽刺道，“我们还是更多地种植我们祖先培育的绿色花朵。能够让我们铭记历史。”

　　“你们像我们一样送花作为示爱礼物吗？”

　　“不。”Spock轻声说，他用手轻轻抚摸弯起的花瓣，那是仅有的几朵红花之一，手指掩在花瓣边沿后面像是在躲藏，“我们的习俗是不同的。但是我们的确认为鲜花具有审美价值。”

　　“鲜花总会让我放松。”McCoy停下脚步，闻了闻Spock手中像玫瑰的花朵，他惊讶地发现香味很淡。一点也不像地球的玫瑰。“我想只要是绿色的东西就可以——也就是说，所有植物。它们能让人平静下来。我在太空或者室内待太长时间，我开始想念有生命力的东西了。”

　　“但是你加入了舰队，而舰队的主要行动在太空。”

　　McCoy伤感地轻声笑着，“我能不知道吗。加入舰队是个愚蠢的决定，缺少植物只是其中的一个理由而已。”接着他严肃起来，“但我的确加入了，而且目前为止我还没有后悔。”

　　“目前为止？”

　　“希望我永远不会后悔。”他看了Spock一眼，然后目光移回柔软的花瓣上，“我想着我在这里（out here）能做点什么真正的贡献。”

　　“是在太空（out there）。”Spock纠正道。他的语气很平和。没有感觉被冒犯，只是觉得有些好笑。

　　“这里，那里。全都一样。我们所有人都生活在同一个宇宙。”

　　“的确。”Spock在他身后一步远，散发着温暖。McCoy转身看到Spock的棕色眼睛中闪着某种未明言的情感。

　　Spock和其他瓦肯人很不一样。他和他们一样寡言冷静，但他身上总有种感觉，仿佛表面之下还有别的什么东西。像现在这样轻松的时刻很容易就能看出来，当Spock的目光温暖而愉悦的时候，像是一张McCoy想要裹进去永远不离开的毯子。Spock的嘴角柔和下来——并不是微笑，但的确微微向上弯起，和大多数瓦肯人的神情完全不同。他似乎仅仅因为McCoy的存在感到高兴。

　　Spock歪着头眨了眨眼，像一只好奇的鸟，McCoy这才意识到他在盯着Spock看。“……花园修剪后经常会留下多余的植株。或许你在此居住期间，可以养一株在身边，提醒你生命的存在？

　　他点了点头，跟着Spock走出了迷宫般的花海。他拿了一株绿色多肉植物，在适宜条件下会长出浅白色的花，他决定把它放在起居区的窄缝窗户旁边。

 

—

 

　　在春季的炎热中，有一位Vissian人来医院做手术，并且签署了公开协议，允许实习生观看。这是千载难逢的机会，自然是在McCoy休息的那天。

　　但他还是去了医院，并且全程都在想着Spock。他希望Spock不会介意他没去见他，也不会认为他放了Spock的鸽子，尽管他的确有点放鸽子的意思。问题是，McCoy没有他的朋友的任何联系方式。他们总是当面约定下次的见面，他不知道Spock的通讯器号码，也不知道Spock的具体住址，除了住在“城外”并和他母亲住在一起之外。这些信息太宽泛了，不足以让他在电话簿里缩小范围，如果瓦肯人有电话簿的话。

　　手术一直持续到晚上，也就是说全程他都靠着墙保持静止，同时观察Seref医生。他竭尽所能不让自己表露情绪，让Seref受到影响。但是保持平静非常困难，特别是当一个小问题很快发展成大出血的时候，而Seref一边镇静地滔滔不绝地讲解，一边拯救Vissian人的性命。

　　手术结束的时候，她活了下来。虽然还不到精疲力竭的地步，但努力板着脸真的让McCoy感觉很疲惫。他累坏了。累到不想走回家，于是他偷偷溜进休息室，热了一杯咖啡。他和M'Benga在底层橱柜里藏了咖啡粉，还有滤杯和手冲壶。热水缓慢地流下，有节奏的水滴让他放松下来。

　　“医生？”

　　McCoy转过身，惊讶地看到Spock穿过门框走入休息室。“Spock？我没想到会在这儿见到你。”

　　没有里拉琴在身边，Spock看上去毫无掩饰。他迟疑地迈了半步。“我希望我来这里的行为没有越界。”他小声说，“但是，你没有在我们平时的见面时间出现，我开始担心你的安危。”

　　“你没有越界。”他朝他的朋友露出一个温暖的微笑，非常高兴Spock能来看他。他感觉越来越疲惫，他突然有种想要把Spock拉进怀抱的冲动，在昏暗的灯光中靠在Spock身上。他忍住了，非常勉强地忍住了。“很抱歉我今天没有赴约。医院有点事，我走不开。不过我很意外，你居然能找到我。这地方挺大的。”

　　Spock扬起眉毛。“只有两个人类在这里工作，你是其中之一。我只需要询问不合逻辑的那个在哪里。”

　　McCoy突然尴尬地大笑起来。“看来我的名声很好。”

　　“的确。”Spock回头看了一眼门框，然后走向McCoy。“我给你带了这个。”Spock举着手中的黄色水果。

　　McCoy眨了眨眼，他的胃叫了一声，提醒他已经好几个小时没吃过东西了。他接过水果，拿在手里掂量着。比他所想的要沉。“这个需要特殊技巧才能打开吗？”

　　“我相信即使是生手也能正确地给这个水果剥皮”

　　“谢谢。”他说，“我正准备来杯咖啡。和我坐会儿？”

　　McCoy倒在坐垫上，Spock在他身边跪下，姿势过于拘谨僵硬。McCoy喝了口咖啡，然后拿出Spock的折叠刀，给水果削皮。他能感觉到Spock在观察他，他割开外皮，排列整齐颜色金黄的新鲜果瓣露了出来。他用手撬开，指尖沾上了柑橘味的汁液，他拿出一瓣，欣赏着果肉的颜色。

　　尽管他已经饿得前胸贴后背了，但他还是想要和Spock分享。他给Spock递了几瓣，接着窘迫地耸了耸肩，“给你。一个人吃没意思。”

　　Spock的姿势放松了下来。他接过水果送进嘴里。McCoy也开始品尝，同时心想为什么Spock吃水果高兴的样子会让他感觉这么好。浓郁香甜的味道在他舌尖迸发，让他欢快地舒了口气，但是他心中真正的压力消失是因为Spock看上去很喜欢这个味道。他给Spock分了一半，然后去水池把他的手洗干净了。

　　“你今晚非常安静，医生。还好吗？”

　　“我没事。”McCoy说，“只是今天太累了。我很抱歉，让你扫兴了。”

　　Spock站起身，尴尬地拉了一下上衣下摆。“我并未被冒犯。”他和善地说，“你的工作已经结束了吗，或许我可以送你回家？”

　　“已经结束了。”McCoy说，把哈欠憋了回去，“不过如果不顺路的话，你不必陪着我。”

　　“我更想陪你走回去。”

　　他露出一个微笑。

　　从医院到McCoy的宿舍，要穿过错综复杂的内城，他领着Spock走过迷宫般的走廊和楼梯，咖啡和果糖的作用终于出现了，他感觉到在慢慢恢复精力。他们走到一半的时候，McCoy详细说明了Seref医生令人惊叹的手术能力，还有因为不能对他表达赞扬而感到惋惜。

　　“他已经很讨厌我了，我不想再雪上加霜。”

　　“根据你的描述，Seref医生听起来是一位非常年长的瓦肯人。”听到McCoy的笑声，Spock抬起眉毛，好像他完全理解不到幽默之处一样。“他并非心存积怨，而且他可能会认为你对他的评价是令人欣喜的。”

　　“我怎么会知道？和他交流就像是在和一堵砖墙说话。而且，我凭什么夸奖他的能力？对他来说，我就是个用创可贴玩医生游戏的小孩子。”

　　“医生，你不能低估你的能力。至少你对手术技巧的评判能力是人类中首屈一指的。”在McCoy可以申明“Spock又没办法确定这一点”之前，Spock举起一只手打断了McCoy。“请不要与我争论。我们上次讨论过此类问题后，我借机查阅了你的公共记录。证据表明的确如此。”

　　McCoy心虚地来回挪着脚，没有接受称赞，而是转移了话题。“我还是想象不到，怎么在自己不出丑的情况下告诉他‘干得不错’。”

　　“你只是需要……适应不同的社交习惯。你会发现瓦肯人和人类一样有虚荣心，医生。”他的眼中闪过一丝欢快的光芒，但是接着Spock娴熟地换上了瓦肯式的克己面具。“就算不是这样，对毕生追求到底的事业表示认同也是符合逻辑的。我相信人类对这种认同的反应是骄傲，对吗？”

　　“大概吧。”

　　Spock点了点头。“瓦肯人并非如此，我们只是将其视作事实。未能接受事实是不合逻辑的，因此分享你对Seref的专业评价是符合Surak教义的。”

　　“嗯……”他们继续向前走，McCoy盯着地面琢磨着。“你这样说的话……听起来似乎你们能曲解任何情绪性的东西，然后把它变得符合逻辑。”

　　“辱骂是没有必要的，医生。”

　　他不安地看了Spock一眼，但是接着他看到Spock棕色眼睛中的情绪，他不禁回以微笑。Spock的小玩笑有时会让他猝不及防，但总能让他开心。“谢谢你给我的建议。”

　　“不必道谢。和你分享我在此类事情上的知识是符合逻辑的。”

　　“行吧。”McCoy笑出了声，然后用手肘轻轻怼了Spock一下，接着才想起他不应该对瓦肯人做这个动作。不过Spock似乎并不在意，于是McCoy让自己好好地享受这一刻。

　　他们走到了他的宿舍门前，McCoy开始紧张起来。“……Spock，你下下周的第五天或者第六天有事吗？”

　　“我有很多事情要做。补充营养，注意身体机能，沐浴，冥想，观察时间流逝——”

　　“你——！”在可以阻止自己之前，McCoy大声笑了起来，伸手碰到了Spock的胳膊，尽管如此他还是责备自己不能再这样无礼了。“你个该死的绿血……你可以表现地像台电脑，但我知道你不是真正的电脑。快点说，你到底有什么打算？”

　　“我没有任何‘打算’。医生，你询问的目的是什么？”

　　“我放了两天假。”他咧着嘴笑，踮了踮脚，“将近五十小时不用待在医院。虽然我还有书要看，但如果你愿意的话，我想和你待在一起。”他渐渐没了声音，发现自己脸红了，尽管他不知道自己为什么会脸红。“只是……在白天和你见面的感觉应该很不错。”

　　Spock仔细打量着McCoy。“的确，”过了一会儿他同意了，“医生，在假期期间，城市中你有特别想去的地方吗？”

　　“不，并没有。”

　　“我知道一个地方。”Spock立即说道，“在城市之外大约七万米的Seleya山中。那里很少有人去，安静平和。如果你想，我可以带你去。不会为我带来困扰。”

　　“你请我去露营？”McCoy说。看到Spock点了点头，McCoy露出一个微笑，“我非常愿意，Spock。我已经很多年没露过营了。”

　　“很好。”Spock点了点头，接着又点了一下。Spock似乎有些没自信，McCoy觉得有些莫名其妙，但又觉得很可爱。“我会准备必要的工具。”他迟疑地向后退了一步，差点就要摔倒。“我们可以在下周晚餐时讨论相关事宜？那天我会演奏作曲家Delvok的一首歌谣，我认为你会喜欢。”

　　“就算给我再多的钱，我也不会错过的。”

　　Spock的嘴角动了一下。“至于晚餐，我发现你喜欢煎饺？”

　　“我很爱吃。”

　　“那么我知道下周应该带你去哪里了。”他又退了一步，这一次没有绊到脚。他的眼中依然闪着亮光。“到时候见，医生。祝你晚安。”

　　McCoy看着Spock迅速离开大厅，心情有些愉悦，他向Spock的背影大喊，“晚安！”


	6. Chapter 6

　　McCoy躺在起居室被他堆得到处都是的软垫上，埋怨自己为了准备起得太早了，接着M'Benga走了进来。

　　“我今天，”M'Benga慢慢说道，一边把他的包放在地板上，“和Seref医生进行了最奇怪的对话。”

　　“是吗？”McCoy从地板上抬起头看着M'Benga。他似乎不再觉得这样的姿势很奇怪了。

　　“是的。他告诉我不用再留心注意你了——不过我压根儿就不知道应该要看着你，你是个成年人，绝对能够照顾好自己。但是接着他说，我应该‘留心观察’你的事业，因为‘有非常大的潜力’。”

　　McCoy发出一声呻吟，双手捂住脸，“太棒了。现在我把一个过于疏远的瓦肯人换成了一个过于友好的瓦肯人。”

　　“你怎么做到的？”

　　“我告诉他，他精通激光手术刀。当然了，这不是我的原话。我说的是，因为他技艺高超救活了Vissian人，他把自己的毕生精力奉献给了医学事业并且得到了相应的回报，认可此事实是符合逻辑的。”

　　沉默。沉默到让McCoy感到有些不自在，最终他从指缝中偷偷看到M'Benga目瞪口呆地看着他。

　　“……你为什么这么说？”

　　“这是事实！”

　　“我是说，你怎么知道具体的表达方式？”

　　“Spock的建议。”

　　M'Benga哼了一声，夺了一个McCoy的软垫，重重地坐在上面。他看着远处的墙，半是愉悦半是沉思。“……你还要去和他露营？”

　　“是啊。他应该马上就到了。”

　　M'Benga若有所思地点了点头。“小心点。”

　　“我当然会小心。那可是沙漠。不过Spock很熟悉那里。”

　　“我是说……” M'Benga苦着脸，“只是……Seref医生现在支持你，但是瓦肯人可能会非常善变。别做任何蠢事。”

　　McCoy不解地皱起眉毛。M'Benga觉得他会做什么？从山上跳下去，然后等着瘦骨嶙峋的Seref接住他？“我不会有事的。”他说，“你比我奶奶还杞人忧天。”

　　M'Benga抬起眉毛，McCoy朝他扔了一个软垫。

　　“别在我这儿来瓦肯那一套！”他大声笑着，M'Benga也笑了起来。McCoy突然意识到这是他几个月以来第一次听到不属于自己的笑声。他愣住了，对这种声音的渴望让他心口发紧。

　　他的通讯器响了一下，让他吃了一惊。他叹了口气，翻身打开通讯器。

　　M'Benga探头看着。他同样也比McCoy的奶奶更加爱管闲事。“是Spock？”

　　“是的。”McCoy说，一边回复短信。“他马上就到。我得出门了。”他挣扎着站起身，因为动作突然，他的腰和肩膀响了几声，他无视了那痛苦的响声。

　　“不管怎样，祝你玩得开心。”

　　“你顾虑太多了。”他嘟囔道。他背上行李袋道了别，感觉到M'Benga注视着他的背影。

　　很快McCoy就发现自己在冲着Spock的穿梭车傻笑。这是他第一次看见那辆车，可是他绝对想不到Spock会开这样的车。造型优美线条流畅，而且McCoy看过足够多的广告，他知道这是今年的新款。速度和享乐大于实际用途。绝对错不了：Spock开的是跑车。他甚至买了红金配色的。

　　“车很漂亮。”他坐了进去，冲Spock挑了挑眉毛。

　　Spock似乎皱起了眉毛。“鉴于这辆车能实现它的主要功能——将我们从一个地方移动到另一个地方——我认为‘漂亮与否’并不重要。”

　　“行吧。你知道吗，Spock，我没想到你会喜欢跑车。”

　　“这不是跑车。”在McCoy反驳之前，Spock已经把车开到空中了，速度不算快，但足以让McCoy的胃猛地一沉。他颤抖地深吸了一口气，注意到Spock在看着他。

　　“你还好吗，医生？”

　　“没事。”他保持语气平静。“我只是对飞行没那么热爱罢了。过会儿就没事了。”

　　Spock没有追问，但是McCoy注意到他飞得慢了一点。这些年来，McCoy的恐高症好转了很多。在经过最初的肾上腺素猛升之后，他终于冷静了下来。他们飞出了城市，他一直都紧盯着面前的仪表盘。

　　坐在飞速行驶的车内，这段路似乎很短，很快他们就被群山包围。他们降落在Seleya山的一座山峰上，空气稀薄而凉爽。海拔很高，但至少他们在山中较深的地方，McCoy不必一直在悬崖边朝下看。他做了几个深呼吸，呼吸着新鲜的空气。

　　“我们必须在正午之前扎营。”Spock告诉他。

　　“是吗？那时候会发生什么？”

　　Spock抬起眉毛，“气温很高。”

　　McCoy笑了起来，接着帮Spock拿出帐篷。那个帐篷看上去是全新的，他打开袋子的时候，帐篷直接弹了出来，吓了他一跳。Spock把钢钉扎在地上，绑好了帐篷，而McCoy把其他东西也拿了出来：睡袋和垫子，一个带相位线圈的小炉子，一个食物冷藏箱。不过他打开时发现并不是冷藏箱，就是个普通的箱子。至少不用吃冷食了，不过McCoy并不在意这一点。还有一个十加仑的水箱，他把它留在车上了，这样可以避免太阳直射。

　　等他们收拾好的时候，天气真的非常热。McCoy脱掉了长袖体恤，就连Spock也看着有一点不舒服。他们躲在岩壁的阴影下休息。

　　“夏天的时候有多热？”McCoy问。他拿着一个数据板当扇子，朝开始出汗的脸上扇风。

　　“五十摄氏度，而且超过此温度并不罕见。”

　　“听上去真要命。”

　　“对人类来说，是的。气温过高时请小心。”Spock仔细看了他一会儿。“瓦肯人也承受不了那样的高温，我们利用地下管道中的气流保持室内低温。四千年前，瓦肯人改变气候的能力超过了他们适应该变化的进化能力。医生，你在舰队接受过生存训练，对吗？”

　　毫不相关的问题让他有些发愣。“当然，但只是最基础的那些。我们学了如何不被冻死，或者如何从石头中挤出水来。”

　　“一种非常低效的补充水份的方式。”

　　他大声笑着，“你说的没错。”

　　Spock站起身，拍掉身上的尘土。“请跟我来。”

　　McCoy有些意外，跟了上去。他不断给自己扇着风，两人走到阳光下，感觉体表温度一下升高了五度。酷热难耐。McCoy真的想象不到夏天会是什么样子。

　　Spock带他来到悬崖边，McCoy在离得很远的地方定住了脚。“嘿，小心点。”

　　“发生一系列从未出现过的事情才会导致我在此距离摔下去。”Spock说，但他还是后退了几步，站在McCoy身边，“从这里能看到一处水源。你能找到吗？”

　　McCoy有些膨胀。他知道，Spock仅仅因为生活在这个缺水的星球上就已经是求生能手了，但他还是想证明自己的能力。他仔细眺望地平线，留心寻找水的声音，但什么也找不到。在他眼中，地平线上全是石头，草木不生。

　　他嘟囔了一声，又看了一遍，但是最终他只能认输。“不需要瓦肯视力就能看到，对吗？”

　　“不。”Spock说。他似乎觉得McCoy的反应有些好笑。“我的远视能力与一般人类基本相当，我的色彩分辨能力与你们没有差别。”Spock悄悄走到McCoy旁边，倾斜脑袋让他们拥有相同的视线。Spock柔顺的黑发蹭着McCoy的耳朵边缘，Spock抬起胳膊指着山中的某处。“你看到远处左边的圆石了吗？”

　　McCoy眯起眼睛，试着把注意力集中在Spock说的话上，而不是去想距离他只有不过几厘米的Spock。Spock的身体就像散热器一样，他周围的空气稍凉一些。“……我看见了。”

　　Spock的手臂慢慢向下移，McCoy跟着他所指的方向。“请观察增多的植被。对你来说辨别颜色可能有些困难。地球上多数植物的叶子是绿色的，但是瓦肯星的植物为了抵御烈日含有更多的花青素，因此外表是红色或紫色。这同时也是一种伪装术，能够隐藏在瓦肯的红色岩石之中。你看到了吗？”

　　现在McCoy看到了。距离他们大概两千米远、他以为只有石头的地方，其实长着一丛矮灌木。灌木丛一直蔓延到小山丘的顶部。“嗯。我之前没注意。”

　　“我的确有优势，因为我之前来过这里，曾去过那条河。”Spock放下了手臂，但是除此之外，他几乎没有移动。McCoy能感觉到Spock的呼吸起伏，他离得太近了。“我通常会在午后高温时进行午睡，”Spock低声说，“但是如果你愿意，我们可以去河边看看。那里更加凉爽。”

　　McCoy低着头，微笑着抬眼看向Spock。“我很乐意看看你的绿洲，Spock。”

　　Spock的目光柔和下来，他后退一步，引着McCoy跟上他。

　　他们来到下面的山谷，因为担心McCoy较为虚弱的肺，他们的速度不紧不慢。每走一步McCoy都能感觉到胸腔中空气耗尽，途中他停下了三次，重重地靠着干燥的岩石平稳呼吸，而Spock顺从地站在旁边。经过太阳的烘烤，石头摸起来非常烫手。他扶着石头，暗暗咒骂自己没有带倍氧针。

　　他们沿着动物脚印下到山脚，然后走进灌木丛爬上山丘。这里更凉快，McCoy发现他们不是这处绿洲唯一的到访者。有些蜥蜴一样的小动物在窜来窜去，长着两条尾巴，胆怯地看着他们。

　　“Aylak，”Spock告诉他，“他们以水中孵化的昆虫为食。请不要用手去摸，它们的尾巴动作迅速，而且带有倒刺。可能会伤到你。”

　　“这些小家伙？”McCoy问，皱眉看着离他最近的那一只。它只有他手掌那么大，长着一张可爱的圆脸和一双大眼睛。它朝他眨眼，然后第二层眼睑盖住了第一层。他吃惊地往回缩了一下，走得离Spock更近了点。

　　河流很小，像是从地面渗出来的细小涓流。他们走近水边的时候，那些蜥蜴四散跑走了。

　　“……你管这叫河？”

　　Spock看着溪流，然后看向他，“不然我该称之为什么？”

　　“说是水坑都太勉强了。”他冲着浅水气愤地说，然后跪在水边，“你之前说的那些虫子，会对我们造成困扰吗？”

　　“不太可能。”Spock说，接着把他的上衣扔在地上。

　　McCoy转过身看到Spock用有条不紊的速度脱衣服，他大吃一惊。他试着藏起自己的震惊，而Spock已经脱掉了底衫，露出健硕晒黑的胸腹。笔直的肩线、肩头的圆骨以及肌肉的线条，让McCoy做了个吞咽动作。看到Spock胸口和腹部的体毛，他有些惊讶，这和他心目中一丝不苟的Spock不太相配。但是他喜欢这个样子。更加独特。Spock一直都和其他瓦肯人不太一样，胸毛甚至让他看上去有一点像人类。

　　“打算游泳？”

　　“那是不可能的。”

　　McCoy扯出一个含糊的微笑，然后把视线从Spock身上挪开，“是啊，你的水坑太小了。”说着他把手伸进清澈的水中，他松了口气，河水没过手腕，像冰一样清凉。

　　“的确如此，而且我也不会游泳。”

　　“哦？真的吗？”McCoy又回头看了一眼，接着迅速把脸转了回来，他看到Spock脱得只剩内衣。那件内衣很奇怪。不像地球的那种短内裤，但是也不像他在商店里见过的瓦肯内衣。McCoy集中精力去想服饰风格的来源，而不是他脑海中不断翻滚的想法：Spock的腿很好看。长而细。腰很窄。和身上其他地方的皮肤一样晒成古铜色。脚趾蜷在石头上。

　　或许不像他希望的那样，Spock的腿还是让他分神了。

　　“瓦肯没有教孩子游泳的惯例。”Spock随意地说，慢步上前把脚趾伸进水中。

　　McCoy看到Spock在试水温，让他不由自主地咧着嘴笑，“不教你们的孩子基本的求生技能，这似乎不太符合逻辑。”

　　Spock给了他一个赞同的眼神，但是接着说，“瓦肯星上能进行此类教学并且足够大的水体很少。虽然我们有海洋，但因为含盐量很高而且水下存在暗流，很难让人溺水。我小时候在地球停留期间曾尝试过学习游泳，但是我……不太适合此项运动。”

　　“像石头一样下沉，是吗？”他低声笑着，看着Spock滑进水中。池水比McCoy所想的要深，Spock坐在池底的时候，水面盖过了他的肩膀。水波轻柔地打在Spock的脖子上，亲吻着他。

　　Spock用胳膊抱着曲起的膝盖，对McCoy说，“你愿意和我一起吗，医生？这里的水非常凉爽”

　　McCoy有些犹豫，窘迫地感觉到后颈发烫。光是Spock看到他裸着上身这个想法——就此而言还有光着腿——就让他紧张。他还不太确定瓦肯人对裸露皮肤有什么禁忌。虽然Spock之前看到过他裸露的腿和胳膊，但是这……感觉不一样。

　　而Spock依然带着那种温柔的坦诚看着他。脱掉衣服泡在水里，Spock似乎完全没有对此感到慌乱。

　　也可能……不是这样。虽然瓦肯人紧张的微妙迹象很难分辨，但McCoy的解读能力越来越好了。Spock蜷着身子，下巴压得很低，因此他只能抬眼看着McCoy。他的深棕眼睛像太阳一样温暖，像金色的蜂蜜一样香甜，但情绪是封闭起来的。Spock的眼中有一丝胆怯，让McCoy的心脏砰砰狂跳。

　　可是Spock有什么可担心的？他很——英俊（beautiful）。肤色健美相貌堂堂。或许Spock在担心是否存在什么他不了解的人类忌讳，但这也太荒谬了。一定是因为McCoy刚才在出神地盯着他看。

　　McCoy移开视线，站起身脱掉上衣。他踢掉鞋子，裸露的石头烫得他嘟哝了两声。他只能来回倒换两只脚，让裤子慢慢褪到脚踝，然后他直接摔进了水中。

　　McCoy溅起的水花打在Spock身上，Spock无奈地皱着脸。McCoy被Spock的样子逗笑了：双眼瞪大，水珠从他抬起的眉毛上滴下来。

　　“不是最优雅的入水方式。”McCoy小声说，咧着嘴笑。

　　“显而易见。”Spock擦掉脸上的水。

　　“但是……”McCoy在水中舒展身子，发出一声呻吟，“这太舒服了。”

　　McCoy做了个深呼吸，让自己浮在水中，脸朝下对着水面，让溪水给自己降温。他睁开眼睛，低头看着池底。浅紫色的藻类附在石头上，在水流中轻轻摆动，像羽毛一样柔软。因为他们之前的动作，有块卵石松掉了，他弯下腰，把它放回水藻根处。

　　他深深呼出一口气，转了个身，让太阳温暖他的脸。现在舒服点了，浮在清凉的池水中，酷热不再难以忍受。他能感觉到Spock在看着他，他转过身，朝Spock露出一个放松的微笑。

　　Spock在他身侧安静地放松下来。

　　池子里的空间刚好能让他们两个肩并肩躺在水中。自从瓦肯星晚上温度升到零度以上之后，McCoy已经十几天没有感受过这种清凉了。泉水包围着他，带走炎热，洗去身上的汗水和尘土。他们在那里休息，不断下落的太阳将石壁的影子拉长，黑色阴影像是在张开手臂迎接他们。

　　他们安静地待了一段时间，直到那些aylak回来了，好奇地看着他们两人。McCoy转身看着一只aylak，它像刚才那样用两层眼睑冲他眨眼睛。他吐了吐舌头，那只aylak后退了一步。他坐直身子大声笑着，看着它们四散逃跑了。

　　“你吓跑了本区域的动物群。”Spock说。

　　McCoy转回身，脸上依然带着微笑，他发现Spock正注视着他，眼神柔和。Spock看上去很奇怪，只有上半身浮在水面上。Spock膝盖弯起，两只脚稳稳地踩在石头上面。他的头发散在水中，随着涟漪起伏，而他的眼睛……深不见底，像太阳，像蜂蜜。诗歌向来都不是McCoy的强项，但是他知道Spock看他的方式用任何词语都无法形容。

　　看到Spock如此放松，McCoy之前想好的俏皮话哽在了喉咙里。“……你冷吗？”

　　“我并未感觉到冷。”山中非常寂静，两个人都把声音压得很低，仿佛说话声会打破这平静的一刻。Spock慢慢抬起胳膊，中指指尖蹭着McCoy的一条腿。这动作可能是无意的，但是Spock没有移开，指节轻轻抵着McCoy的皮肤。“你感觉冷吗？”

　　McCoy颤抖着。“不。”

　　Spock的手没有收回来，McCoy突然有种和两周之前一样的冲动。突然的渴望让McCoy难以忍耐，想要把Spock拉起来搂住他的肩膀，紧紧地抱着他，感受他们的身体接触到的所有地方。他挣扎地甩掉了这个想法，坚决地告诉自己，产生这种想法这只是因为他已经好几个月没有触碰过除病人之外的人，但是他没有说服自己。Spock的眼睛像这里的水一样清澈，一样清爽。

　　McCoy站起身，吓跑了剩下的aylak。他身上的水一柱一柱地往下流。“我们得回去了。”他生硬地说，“是时候准备晚饭了。”

　　Spock默然从之。他们穿上鞋子，拿着各自的衣服，让太阳把上面的水分蒸发掉。他们回到营地时，衣服已经干透了，被太阳照得暖烘烘的，而这一次McCoy只在路上停下来歇了一次。

　　“我想我已经开始适应这种离谱的空气了。”他高兴地说。

　　Spock歪着头，“完全适应需要更长的时间。”

　　McCoy穿上短裤，“Spock，你曾使用过‘夸张法’吗？”

　　“从未。”Spock说。

　　McCoy不确定Spock是在说实话，还是在向McCoy展示他的夸张技巧。他选择相信了Spock的话。“我碰巧偶尔会使用夸张手法。所以当我说，热到爆炸空气稀薄的时候，我是认真的。”

　　Spock似乎被逗乐了。“很好。”他顺从地说，“我有什么权利反驳你？”

　　“那当然。”McCoy把两只手合在一起，轻快地搓了搓手，“那么，晚餐吃什么？”

　　晚餐是脱水根茎植物泡开的浓汤。柠檬色的汤底在McCoy加了velik香料粉之后，味道尝起来更加浓郁了。随着夜幕降临，他们吃了晚餐，山中气温比城市低一些，但还可以忍受。Spock穿了两件毛衣，而McCoy坐在睡袋上，裹着Spock的急救毯。

　　Spock的头发干得有些滑稽。一点不像平时那样的整齐完美。McCoy一直弯着嘴角看着Spock额前的刘海，有一小绺头发翘起来了。不知为何，Spock似乎觉得McCoy的愉悦心情有些好笑。但他什么也没说，只是抬起眉毛作为回应。

　　Spock泡了茶，他们用马克杯暖着手。Spock给McCoy讲了山的故事。

　　“据说Seleya山是我祖先的山。我父亲的家族源于shi'yon sutra，山族人（the mountain people）。在山族的神话中，我们诞生于山崩之中。”

　　“山崩？”

　　Spock点了点头，“山泥被雨水打湿。水的力量为我们塑形，给予我们用来走路的双腿，用来创造的双手，以及用来思考人生的大脑。我们沿着山体倾泻而下，落在岩石上。经过太阳烘烤，我们的皮肤变得强韧。对于shi'yon sutra来说，Seleya山能够带给我们精神上的力量，用远古的语言与我们沟通。我儿童时期经常来这里倾听山的声音。在遇到人生困惑时，我会来这里寻找答案。”

　　“那你找到了吗？”

　　Spock考虑着。他并没有因为这个问题感到心烦，只是在自我反省。“或许找到了一些。”他最终说道，“像这样的山有很多，或者说孕育其他族祖先的地方有很多。但是这里总会给我一种归属感。我曾探索过这里的每一个角落每一条石缝。虽然Seleya山不愿拱手交出她的秘密，但我仍然发现了一些。”

　　McCoy仔细看着他。星光不经意地洒在Spock身上，在他高高的颧骨和蹙起的眉头上蒙上一层阴影。微弯的唇几乎完全隐在阴影中。像空洞一样。“你能告诉我吗？”

　　Spock的嘴角向黑暗中藏得更深了。“Seleya山是记忆之山，而且这不是随便取得的名称。在这里冥想寻找平静，更加……容易。”Spock挪了下身子，McCoy能看到他的眼中闪着星光。“你说对吗？”

　　“景色很美。”McCoy觉得他应该避开视线，就好像Spock在和他分享什么他不应该知道的秘密。但是他没有动。他看着Spock的眼睛，接受了对方的邀请。“但还是有些奇怪。我想最让我心烦的是，瓦肯给我的感觉太熟悉了。”

　　Spock脸上的阴影变换着。“为何？”

　　“这里的一切都和地球非常像。比如说天空。”他举手示意，但是没有抬头去看。他一直看着Spock，而后者抬起头，星光立刻照亮Spock的脸。“天上有星星，虽然位置不太一样。没有月亮，但是晚上不会太黑。还有这里的山也和地球很像，只是颜色不同。茶是甜的，我暂时还想不到和地球上哪种味道相似……”接着他喝了一口茶，茶水填满了他的嘴巴，但他的心还是空的。“但是当然，一模一样是不可能的。有时候会变得相似，但是……还是有些不同。”

　　“对你来说这里仍是异域。”

　　McCoy耸了耸肩，“如果那样的话，就简单多了。这里不是地球，但又……足够熟悉，甚至让我感觉这里就是地球。我一直都有点认知失调，想着‘这里就是家’，但是……这里永远都不是。”他能感觉到Spock注视着他，倾吐心事让他觉得有些难为情。只是他和Spock说话时，完全不用拘束。“抱歉。我并不是有意挑剔你的文化。”

　　“你没有。”Spock不再说话了，McCoy知道他在思考接下来说些什么，于是McCoy也安静了。过了一会儿，Spock客气地询问，“母语的歌曲能够给你带来宽慰吗？”

　　McCoy挪了下身子，感到兴奋而意外。他们独处的时候，一直都是用英语交流，但是一首歌？这听上去太美好了，简直让他不敢相信。“你会唱？”

　　“只会几首。有一首……摇篮曲，我非常熟悉。”Spock低声说，放下他的马克杯。他坐直身子，双手叠在大腿上。“如果你不介意的话？”

　　McCoy笑了起来，“我非常乐意，Spock。”

　　Spock花了半秒钟整理思绪，接着令人难忘的曲调响起，像是冰凉的水打在阳光烘烤过的岩石上。这首歌……很熟悉。Spock的嗓音低沉浑厚，富有磁性的声音仿佛能够直达McCoy的内心，撩拨他的心弦。他模糊地想着Spock也能在唱歌比赛中夺得桂冠，歌声轻柔优美，歌词回荡在空中，像毛毯一样裹在他的身上。他闭上双眼，不去看异域的天空。

_Little star child, I know_

_You have far now to go_

_That your wings are just itching to fly._

_But tonight you must fold them,_

_And rest your sweet head,_

_And dream of the journey to come._

_Dream, little star child,_

_Of soaring for light years._

_Of leaving your home on the ground,_

_And the dust that collects at your heels._

_Dream, little star child,_

_Of gossamer wings,_

_Of silver that lifts towards the sky._

_Dream, little star child,_

_Of the light. Of the light._

_Your heart is a galaxy_

_Of darkness and laughter_

_Your eyes the twin lights of my life._

_Dream little star child,_

_And sleep through the night._

_Dream little star child, and sleep._

_And sleep._

　　他的父亲，一只宽大的手托着他的脑袋，低语般的歌声哄他入睡，又轻又柔……是家的感觉。

　　McCoy发现自己在流泪。

　　他不想让Spock看到他的反应，努力不让泪水流下来，但是紧接着他忍不住颤抖着身子。

　　“医生！你受伤了吗？”

　　“不，没有。”他清了清喉咙，接着深吸一口气，内心默默数了十个数，平复了呼吸。“对不起。我……我真是一团糟。我很抱歉。我不应该向你流露这么多情绪。”他无力地笑着，“我没事。”

　　“我伤害你了。”

　　“你没有。”他翻了个身，睁开朦胧的泪眼，看到Spock倾身靠了过来，夜晚的阴影投在Spock的脸上。那对尖耳朵在黑暗中看上去有些可怕，让McCoy清醒过来。不是家。“只是……偏偏是这首歌。”

　　尽管McCoy看不清楚，但他知道Spock在观察他。或许Spock在考虑他是否在说谎。“我道歉。”Spock说，“我不会再唱歌了。”

　　“嘿，谁说不让了？”McCoy支起身子，石头咯着他的手掌，“我很喜欢，Spock。真的。”

　　“……你的反应表明并非如此。”

　　他叹了口气，坐直身子，擦去脸上的泪。“Spock，不是……我只是压抑情绪太久了，突然一下子发泄出来。我很抱歉……给你造成困扰。”

　　“你没有给我造成困扰。”Spock的声音非常非常小。小到McCoy几乎听不到。“我不想给你带来伤害。”

　　“我没有受伤。”他扯出一个微笑，“这样挺好的。偶尔哭一次对身体是有好处的。”

　　很显然Spock不确定该不该相信McCoy的话。“那么……你想让我继续？”

　　他的微笑加深了，他希望Spock能在黑暗中看到。“我们为什么不唱点欢快的歌？你听过Row, Row, Row Your Boat吗？”

　　Spock没有听过这首歌，但是他专注地听着McCoy坐在石头另一边轻声唱着。McCoy唱歌不算好听，不过Spock似乎并不介意。注意到McCoy并没有情绪失控，Spock慢慢放松下来。他们的歌声越来越小，直到McCoy只能听到风穿过岩缝的声音，以及Spock平稳的呼吸声。连蟋蟀都不忍心打破此刻的沉默。

————

　　第二天早上，他们在日出前醒来，然后吃了简单的早餐。白天他们用来处理自己的事情——McCoy在看他的课本和笔记，而Spock看的公式让McCoy一头雾水。他们睡过了最热的时候，然后又去了Spock的绿洲。这次McCoy走在前面带路，他还记得路，让他不合理地感到得意。溪水清凉宜人，已经让他开始熟悉了。McCoy发现如果朝瓦肯人身上泼水的话，他们复仇的手段相当卑鄙。

　　他们一起度过的最后一个晚上慢慢过去了，McCoy看着下落的太阳。

　　“我都有点不想回去了。”

　　“我对此言论深表怀疑。你之前告诉我，行医是让你最有成就感的事情。长期离开工作岗位，即使是像这次一样的休假，会让你不可避免地感到厌倦。”

　　McCoy哼了一声，侧身躺着，胳膊枕在脑袋下面。“我不知道。我觉得这样挺好的。我们有帐篷，还有书。我们需要的一切都在这里。我们可以住在山中，喝泉水吃野草。”

　　“它们不能提供必需的营养物质，也不能填饱肚子。”Spock用胳膊支着身子向后靠，脸上的表情非常平静。McCoy自娱自乐地想着Spock可能马上就要露出一个微笑。

　　“……这里的感觉不一样。”

　　“是的。”Spock赞同道。

　　“连你也不一样。”McCoy看着Spock放松的身形，注视着他竖直的胳膊以及胸口平稳的起伏。“在城里，你总是看起来有一点……笨拙？”

　　Spock抬起一边眉毛，蹙眉看着他，“这是侮辱吗？”

　　McCoy笑着摇了摇头。“只是我的观察而已。毕竟，接受事实是符合逻辑的。”Spock脸上怀疑的表情逗得他大笑。

　　“……我曾考虑过。”

　　“什么？”

　　“住在山里。”Spock叹了口气，听上去有些疲惫，“这里的回忆能带来宽慰。但是远离我的家和家人是不合逻辑的。”

　　“……我想是的。”硬邦邦的石头开始让McCoy感到腰酸背痛，他坐起身舒展胳膊，肩关节响了一下。他感觉自己像是要散架了。“不管怎样，这是我很长时间之内有过最好的假期了。谢谢你不嫌弃我。”

　　“不必道谢。”Spock小声说，嘴角微微弯起，“这是我的荣幸。”

————

　　最后一天的太阳升起时，他们拆了帐篷，Spock把他送回城中。McCoy在医院开始了新一天的工作。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> Aylak：手掌大小、土色的食腐爬行动物，身上布满鳞片，长着两条鞭状尾巴  
> shi'yon sutra：shi'yon的意思是山（mountain），另外shi'yon还有火山（volcano）的意思；这里的sutra应该是民族（folk）的意思吧，这个词有faculty/people/folk/populace这几个意思
> 
> Spock唱的那首歌是作者的原创（我还没翻译完，翻完会发在注释里的）  
> Row, Row, Row Your Boat就是TOS电影里铁三角露营时唱的那首


	7. Chapter 7

　　他把手放在病人肩膀上，用他唯一知道的方式沉默地表达支持。某位病人沿着走廊蹒跚而行，他伸出有力强健的手扶着她的后背。他挽着一个还在流血的男人的胳膊，扶着那人走进急诊室。他拍了拍外星老人的手，镇静而怜悯，而对方在听到诊断结果后默默哭泣。

　　McCoy一直都会触碰他的病人。这是他向病人表达关爱和照顾的方式，以此表示他会竭尽自己所能让他们恢复健康。他的关爱在每次皮肤相碰时从指尖流出。这对他来说就像呼吸一样自然而然，而且他不会因为在瓦肯星就放弃肢体接触。

　　但是他发现，他很渴望（hungry）。不是渴望得到食物，他已经渐渐习惯了这里的食物，而是渴望触碰。在这里他用双手传递支持，却什么回应也没有。他很空虚。他全身疼痛，皮肤刺痒。一切都在痛。

　　自从快一个月前Spock在绿洲不小心碰到他之后，今晚是他第一次被别人碰到。他累坏了，在休息室顺着墙重重坐下，M'Benga拍了拍他的肩膀。一个带来安慰的动作。令人振奋的动作。

　　让他差点想哭。

　　认识到肉体上孤独感的存在，让这种感觉更加清晰了。他很难专心学习，而且瓦肯星相对疏远的交流方式越来越难应付了。每一次他触碰病人，或者阻止自己去碰他的瓦肯同事时，他都会感到茫然若失。每一天都失去一点自我。他有一种慢慢盘旋上升的感觉，他的皮肤灼烧着想要被拥抱的渴望。他想要被安慰——不，这样说不对。不只是简单的想要。是需要。就像他需要空气、食物和水一样。这是他无论多努力也无法隐藏的需求。

　　而现在Spock已经适应了他偶尔的情绪发作。自从那晚在Seleya山McCoy哭泣之后，Spock似乎在密切注意他可能会再次流泪。所以那天Spock问候他时，他并不惊讶。

　　“你还好吗，医生？”

　　他想要解释，可面对一个越来越困惑的瓦肯人，他不知道该说些什么。虽然Spock会说英语，但是文化不同，那种渴求的感觉似乎很难翻译。

　　最终，他开口说，“我只是有些寂寞。”

　　Spock似乎理解了这句话。“认识人类朋友可以增加你的幸福感吗？能够理解你的某人？”

　　“可能吧。但是据我所知，M'Benga是除我之外城里唯一的人类。”

　　“在城市里或许如此。但是如果你愿意陪我一起，我认识另一位人类。”

　　这就是为什么McCoy来到了Vulcan乡下的沙漠深处，并且发现Spock不像他所想的那么非人类。他就是这样遇到Spock母亲的。

　　“哦！”她笑容明媚，一条彩色的丝巾包着她的银发，“原来一直占用我儿子时间的人就是你。快过来，让我好好瞧瞧。”她双手抓着他的胳膊，匆匆打量了他一眼，似乎对他很满意，虽然他一点也不知道她在看些什么。

　　“夫人。”他问候道，笑得像个白痴一样，嘴角快要咧到耳朵根，内心无比激动，“我得说，您真是让人眼前一亮。”

　　“你过奖了。”她大声笑着，后退一步，接着伸出自己的手，而他欣然握住了。“Amanda Grayson。”

“Leonard McCoy。”他礼貌地点了点头，“很高兴见到您，夫人。”

　　她又笑了，笑声欢快动听。她似乎从不克制自己的微笑。“你真是有绅士风度。哎呀，我在干什么，让你站在太阳底下。快请进，快请进。我去准备茶。”

　　他们跟着她走了进去。McCoy给Spock递了一个怀疑的眼神，想要通过他的眉眼表达他的满腹疑惑。而Spock只是抬起他形状完美的眉毛作为回应，什么也没说。就好像拥有一个秘密的人类母亲没什么特别。Spock和他离得很近，他们的肩膀碰到了一起，McCoy愉快地哼了一声。

　　“我必须要说，McCoy医生，你和我所想的有些不同。没错，Spock经常和我谈起你。”

　　“是吗？”突然的紧张让McCoy哽得有些说不出话。“希望全都是好话？”

　　“那是当然。我儿子绝非冷漠无情。他只是没有向我提到过你的种族。”

　　“他没有吗？”他瞥了Spock一眼。

　　Spock直视着前方，表面上无动于衷。但是McCoy注意到Spock的外表有一丝愉悦。“我保证，这是无意的疏忽。”

　　“当然。”她和McCoy交换了一个好笑的眼神。“请坐吧。”

　　他们在一张蓝色的矮桌旁坐下，盘腿坐在酒红色软垫上。实际上，现在McCoy有时间去观察了，他发现所有东西都是五彩缤纷的。墙上挂着红色和黄色的窗帘，还装饰着鲜艳的印象派画作。地板不是常见的红石，而是铺着天蓝色的瓷砖。至少是地球天空的颜色。Amanda去了厨房，宝石蓝和银色相间的裙摆在她的脚边翻滚。McCoy之前没有注意到，这样的多彩在瓦肯星是非常少见的，他们的逻辑更倾向于中性色和大地色。说起来，他只在Spock身上见过其他颜色。

　　因为他穿的是他母亲为他织的毛衣，McCoy后知后觉地想。他皱眉看着Spock的深红色毛衣，甚至有点像血红色，下面是淡黄色的薄高领衫。Spock看上去容光焕发魅力十足。McCoy绞尽脑汁想要弄清楚Spock到底是什么时候成为他生命中的亮点的。

　　Spock歪着头，嘴角微微弯起。“有事吗？”他轻声问。

　　他意识到Spock误解他了。于是他舒展眉头，露出一个温情的微笑，“好得不能再好了，Spock。你的母亲是一位了不起的女士。”

　　Spock点了点头，眼睛闪闪发亮，“我倾向于同意你的观点。”

　　Amanda回来了，拿着三个浅粉色的茶杯，手柄上印着玫瑰花，以及装着热茶的配套茶壶。“Leonard，”她一边倒茶一边热情地说，“我儿子告诉我你是医院的医生？”

　　“是的。谢谢您，夫人。”他有礼貌地接过茶杯，吹了吹腾起的蒸汽，给茶水降温。“我是这里的外星生物学研究生，接受星际舰队的资助。”

　　“太厉害了。”她诚挚地说，“你同时还是舰队学员？Spock没提到过。”她斜睨了Spock一眼，在那短暂的几秒钟内，她未经语言就和她儿子完成了交流。最终Spock看上去有些懊悔。“我听说外星生物学课程很严格。入学要求很高吧？”

　　McCoy感到有些难为情，他耸了耸肩，“只是走运而已。”

　　“你太谦虚了。”Spock对他说，然后转身面向他的母亲，“Leonard可能是此领域内最杰出的医生之一。他取得过很多非常优秀的荣誉，包括2251年获得的学院嘉奖令，这是一位学员所能取得的最高奖项。”

　　听到Spock随意的称赞，McCoy窘迫地涨红了脸。倒不是因为Spock清楚地记得他的公共服役记录，更可能是因为他叫了他的教名。Spock低沉的声音温柔动人，McCoy意识到他从未听过Spock这样称呼他。

　　“嘉奖令，”Amanda敬佩地问，“为了什么？”

　　“没什么。”他一再坚持道，“我只是帮忙接种疫苗而已。”他喝了一口滚烫的茶水以作掩饰，尝到的味道却让他十分惊讶，“这是伯爵红茶！”

　　她微笑着说，“是的！我希望你喜欢。我一直都非常喜欢伯爵茶，所以总会为特殊场合准备一些。”

　　“味道非常棒。Grayson夫人，谢谢您。”

　　“请叫我Amanda。我这儿有不少地球产品，所以任何时候你要是想家了，这里随时欢迎你的到来。”

　　“谢谢您，Amanda。”他高兴得有些忘乎所以，继续喝着茶。他发现自己在朝Spock微笑，于是立即把脸转回来，他感到不合逻辑的高兴，却不知道自己为什么高兴。

　　Spock娴熟地接过话头，“你开始准备布置花园了吗，母亲？”

　　“实际上，种子才刚刚发芽。”

　　他们聊了一小会儿，McCoy坐在那里听着，享受他们交谈的声音。Amanda渐渐地又把注意力放回他身上，礼貌地问了他几个较为私人的问题。他告诉她有关舰队的事，以及自己如何一时兴起才申请来瓦肯星。他想要保持谦虚，但是Spock不愿如此，又列举了五六个他曾获得的奖项。

　　他用胳膊肘怼了一下Spock身侧作为反击。

　　Spock看上去非常自如，几乎就像他们露营时一样放松。他肩膀松弛，表情柔和，甚至可以算是在表达情绪。Amanda似乎能激发Spock的另一面，愉悦安详的一面。看到Spock如此开心，McCoy感觉心中充满温暖，不过当然，Spock没有像他和Amanda一样微笑或者大笑。那不是他的本性。

　　在无比的兴奋中，时间过得很快，Amanda的问题关心他的生活，关心有关舰队的事情，关心他为什么来瓦肯星，这些问题让他心情大好。Amanda随意地询问着这些，以及几个有关他和Spock的问题。McCoy可以说一整天有关Spock的事，而且他的确是这样做的，直到Spock遗憾地打断他们的对话，准备前往集市。那天晚上他还要进行表演，McCoy极力抑制住了想要祈求他留在这里的自私冲动。

　　他只是站起身，准备和Amanda握手，一再地感谢她的招待。出乎他意料的是，她没有接过他伸出的手，而是把他拉进一个拥抱。时间很短，但她的怀抱有力而坚定。她向后撤的时候，在他的脸颊上落下一个友好的吻，让他震惊不已。他必须强迫自己不能再向她伸手。他想要紧紧抱着她，感受人类的触碰，但是他不能。

　　他松开了她。

　　接着她拥抱了Spock，而Spock带着愉悦允许了她的情感表达。她给了McCoy一罐饼干——她说是用真正的黄油烤的——然后面带微笑送他们离开了。

　　在聊了一整天之后，回城的路上异常安静。McCoy出神地看着控制台，听着引擎的轰鸣声，感受自己内心的空虚。

　　Spock把穿梭车降落在停车场，关上了引擎。他目视着前方，“这足够减轻你的焦虑吗，医生？”

　　McCoy无力地微笑着。光是想到明天还要回去工作就让他感到身心疲惫。回到淡然克己。回到给予情感却永远没有回报。“非常有效。”他如实回答，“老实讲，我想那个拥抱就是我真正需要的。”

　　Spock点了点头，“我知道了。”他站了起来，向McCoy伸出手，“请问我可以吗？”

　　Spock的手悬在空中，看上去有些紧张，手指微微弯起，像是在询问。McCoy不假思索地伸出手，他们的手掌轻轻贴在一起，轻到他几乎感觉不到。Spock收紧了手上的力度，把他拉了起来。他站起身迎接Spock的拥抱。

　　他屏住了呼吸。他们碰到的每一处地方都在燃烧：Spock的下巴抵着他的肩颈连接处，强健的胳膊牢牢地环着他，骨节分明的手指在他的后背张开。Spock修长的身子紧贴着他，而他颤抖着。他突然用尽全身力气回应这个拥抱，他的每一个细胞都想要离得更近。他紧紧地抱着Spock，他的脸蹭着Spock柔软的毛衣。他的眼睛有些湿润，他强迫自己压下了内心涌动的强烈情感。

　　他花了很长很长时间才平复心情，和Spock一起站在车内的驾驶舱中。他的身体慢慢回忆起被关心的感觉，他冷静了下来。身体不再颤抖。Spock的触碰安抚了他刺痛的皮肤。

　　他不确定过了多长时间，他最终松开了怀抱，呼吸有些急促。他用上了全部、同时也是微不足道的人类自制力，才找回力量退出了Spock的臂弯。他撤回去的时候，Spock的手划过他的胳膊，似乎不想放开他，起茧的手指抓住了McCoy的袖子。

　　“我让你心烦了吗？”Spock轻声说。

　　“不。”McCoy顿了一下，做了个吞咽动作，“不，完全没有。只是……我已经很久没有……”他不知道该如何解释，于是他不再说话了。

　　Spock似乎理解了。他点了点头，双手来到McCoy的手腕处，食指蹭过McCoy手上的脉搏点。“你看上去很疲惫，医生。你希望我在去集市表演之前，先送你回家吗？”

　　他立即摇了摇头，“不，我想听你弹琴，Spock。”

　　Spock再次点了点头，看上去很深情，“我期待你对我表演的评价。”

　　那天晚上，McCoy坐在沙地上，听着Spock娴熟地弹奏了十几首地球音乐，他不知道Spock是不是为他而弹的，这想法似乎有些过于自恋了。又或者这就是事实。完全符合逻辑。

　　之后Spock陪他走回家，在安静的走廊中又抱了他一次，一只手放在他的后颈。Spock道别的时候，McCoy甚至以为他在微笑。不过那肯定是光线问题。

　　那天是他自从来到瓦肯星之后，第一次睡得像婴儿一样，无拘无束完全放松。

————

　　自那之后，生活就轻松多了。任何时候他都能拥抱Spock，呼吸Spock的味道，感受Spock的身体带来的安全感。他发现在那些短暂的拥抱中，他没有想家。

　　他只花了七个月的时间——瓦肯星上的半年——终于在这颗红色星球上找到了家的感觉。


	8. Chapter 8

　　在McCoy休假的时候，他们有时会去拜访Amanda，而且McCoy和她越来越熟了。她风趣幽默，活力十足。同时她也有些腼腆，在这一点上Spock和她很像。他们两个都很擅长假装没有在戏弄他。只有他们闪亮的眼睛暴露了他们的真正意图。

　　Amanda有一个花园。当她终于以朋友而不是客人的身份接受他的时候，她请他帮忙照料打理。在翻地的时候，他的手被陌生的沙质土壤弄脏了。他的指尖被染成橘色。Amanda在厨房准备晚餐的时候，Spock帮McCoy清洗干净。Spock拿着一块温热的湿布，蘸上颜色鲜艳的某种油类液体，不断擦拭McCoy的手指，直到手指恢复粉白色，因为摩擦充血皮肤有些发红。

　　McCoy对着Spock微笑，而且他觉得Spock也在朝他微笑。他注意到Spock没有松开他的手。他们离得很近，甚至可以算是呼吸着同样的空气。Spock露出一个微妙的微笑。他的嘴唇看上去温暖诱人，嘴角带着得意微微上扬。McCoy觉得他很可能会吻他。

_“Spock_ _？_ _Ri la'nam-tor ish oyut_ _。_ _”_

　　McCoy吓了一跳，与此同时Spock松开了他的手。McCoy立即转身，皱眉看着站在门厅的年长瓦肯人，那人面无表情，穿着一件灰色长袍。他来到这里竟然一点动静都没有。Spock用瓦肯语对他说了些什么，语气反常且尖锐，而那个男人的回应非常平静。

　　Amanda匆忙走进房间。“哦！Sarek！”

　　 _“Adun'a。”_ 那个瓦肯人举起手，伸出两根手指。Amanda立即走到他身边，碰上了他的手。他问了她什么问题，而她向McCoy看去，微微皱起眉毛。

　　“Leonard，这是我的丈夫，Sarek大使。”

　　McCoy试着去想微笑到底是不是礼貌的问候方式。他选择了否定。于是他点头致意，“很高兴见到您，先生。”

　　Sarek似乎没有注意到McCoy的存在。他走进厨房，Amanda看了Spock一眼，接着跟了上去。McCoy也转过身看着Spock，他突然意识到自从Sarek走进房间，Spock就没怎么动过。他伸出手去碰Spock的胳膊，但是Spock避开了。

　　“Spock？”他小声说。

　　“我们要去用餐了。”Spock从他身边走了过去。McCoy紧张地跟在他身后。

　　Sarek的到来确实让他们的晚餐有些扫兴。尽管Sarek和其他瓦肯人一样，一副无动于衷的样子，McCoy依然觉得十分难堪。Sarek似乎并不生气。他似乎什么情绪都没有。但是Amanda显然非常紧张，她的目光像是飞来飞去的小鸟，不停地看向她的丈夫和儿子。Spock也变得非常冷漠，McCoy甚至不知该如何直视他。那样的表情在Spock脸上很不自然。让McCoy有些心烦。

　　McCoy跪在餐桌旁，尽量不去盯着Sarek看。他身上有某种感觉，让McCoy觉得不自在。Amanda沉默地端上plomeek汤，然后小声询问Sarek今天过得怎么样。

　　她说的是英语，但Sarek回答时用的是瓦肯语。McCoy很快就在对话中迷失了。他再怎么认真也只能听懂几个零星的单词。他能感觉到Sarek的哪句话谈到了他，他也认出了“领事馆”这个词，因为他刚到瓦肯星就是在那里登记的。但是剩下的全都是他分不清的陌生音节。Amanda再次试着用英语回应，但是McCoy能看出来，在两种语言间转换对她来说有些困难。

　　这没什么，McCoy告诉自己。他不需要知道他们在聊什么。他的汤已经很有趣了。他吃得很慢，品尝着味道，毕竟这是瓦肯星的礼节传统。Spock像木头人一样坐在他身边。他的石勺子连动都没有动过。

　　他想要偷偷给Spock递个眼神，让Spock知道没关系的，他没有感到不爽，但是Spock目视着前方，直直地盯着Sarek。Spock的表情冷漠克己，这样的景象让McCoy皱起眉毛。说真的，没关系。Sarek只是想和他的妻子聊天。他可能不知道McCoy并不理解他说的话。或许他工作太累了。大使的工作一定很累人，对吧？

　　在McCoy改变主意之前，他伸出手碰了一下Spock的胳膊肘。触碰的时间很短，但足够吸引Spock的注意力。Spock看向他，而McCoy收回手，微笑着耸了耸肩。

　　Spock眯了下眼睛。

　　“父亲，”他清楚地说，“我必须向你声明，我发现你的行为相当令人费解。”

　　Sarek话说了一半，他闭上嘴转过脸，沉静地看着Spock，“Spock，是你的行为缺乏逻辑，不是我的。”

　　“你的表述没有事实基础。在你缺乏逻辑的时候，你恐怕不能理解我行为的逻辑性。”

　　“错误。我的经验能让我充分解读事实。你的行为不合逻辑，并且存在潜在危险。”

　　“你在夸张。”

　　“否定的。危险在于自满，你太过自信了。生命体必须发展和改变，你在面对瓦肯科学院的那天，就拒绝了提升自己。”

　　“你进一步地证明了你未能正确领会实际情况。”

　　“我对详情的理解——”

　　“够了！”Amanda拍着桌子迅速站起身。她的围巾从头顶滑落。她立即接住了，眼中溢满泪水，一边不停地整理围巾，“你们两个快停下！我不准你们在我的家里吵架！”

　　McCoy来回看着两个瓦肯人，然后看向了Amanda。他们视线交汇，她伤心地喘着气，然后转身大步离开了房间。但是太迟了，McCoy还是看到她落泪了。他惊讶地盯着她的背影。

　　刚才是在吵架？

　　Sarek优雅地站起身，低头看着他的儿子。“你让你的母亲流泪了。”他说。

　　“你知道这是谁的责任。”

　　他们盯着对方看了几秒钟，气氛有些紧张，然后Sarek摇了摇头，慢慢走出房间去找Amanda。

　　Sarek离开之后，McCoy立即松了口气。他握住Spock的胳膊，这一次他没有让他挣脱。“Spock，怎么回事？”

　　Spock看着他，现在Sarek离开了，McCoy能看到Spock眼中伤心的神情。与他的父亲吵架、让他的母亲哭泣让他痛苦不已。那是他无法表达的痛苦。“这是常有的争论。”过了一会儿，他小声说，“我很抱歉将你牵涉进来，让你成为争吵的焦点。”

　　“Spock。”McCoy收紧了手上的力度。他能感觉到Spock的手腕的触感，纤细而消瘦。他不知道该说什么。“有什么……我能帮你的吗？”

　　Spock把另一只手放在McCoy的手上，握了一会儿他的手。“我想我应该送你回家。”

　　他们没有告别就离开了。

*

　　“我在那里时，我父亲不常留在家中。”他们从集市去McCoy宿舍的路上，Spock解释道，“我想他并不希望与我对抗，而我也不想与他争吵。”

　　“但是今晚他在家？”

　　“或许他不知道我要拜访。他肯定也不知道我还带了客人。”

　　McCoy哼了一声。他的胳膊蹭着Spock的胳膊。“如果我让情况更糟了，非常抱歉。”

　　Spock停下了脚步，McCoy只能退回去看着他。“Leonard，请不要为你的存在而道歉。”

　　“我——对不起。”他再次说道，语气有些犹豫。

　　“你没有任何过错。只是……”Spock叹了口气，“我让他失望了。我为了不合逻辑的理由拒绝进入瓦肯科学院，我也没有继续接受更高水平的教育。他认为这是对家族的侮辱。我是个失败的儿子。”

　　“Spock。”McCoy伸手握住Spock的肩膀，拇指碰到了琴箱的背带，“别这样说。”

　　“这是事实，否定事实是不合逻辑的。”

　　“该死的，你能有一秒钟不谈逻辑吗！”他厉声说道，“你喜欢你现在做的事情吗？”

　　Spock端详着他，“我想是的。”

　　“那他凭什么替你决定？我——我看过你的表演，Spock。你……弹得非常动听。你相信我吗？”

　　“……是的。”

　　McCoy发现他们站得非常近。他抬头看着Spock，Spock低头看着他，他们之间只隔了不到几厘米。“那么，”他声音发颤，“你应该继续演奏。弹里拉琴。如果这能让你高兴的话。”

　　“弹琴的确让我心情愉悦。”Spock温热的呼吸打在McCoy的皮肤上，让他忍不住颤抖。

　　“很好。”他松开Spock的肩膀，后退了一步，“你，呃……今晚还要回家吗？”

　　“这是我的义务，而且我没有其他地方可以去。”

　　“但是他也在？”

　　“非常可能。”

　　McCoy朝Spock歪着嘴微笑，“如果你想，你可以住在我这儿。我想M'Benga不会介意的。虽然没有沙发什么的，因为那些东西是不合逻辑的。但是我们有很多软垫，以及多余的毯子。”

　　Spock目光柔和起来，“谢谢你，Leonard。”

　　他们从客厅拿了些垫子到McCoy的卧室，这样M'Benga回来时就不会踩在Spock身上。他们把垫子铺在地板上，McCoy找出一张毯子。Spock的里拉琴被放在了墙边，旁边是McCoy小提琴。Spock好奇地摸了一下那个黑箱子，但没有说什么。

　　时间很晚了，McCoy感觉累坏了。他们两个一开始都有些不知所措，没有了平时的晚安拥抱作为他们再见的信号。最后McCoy直接躺下了。他们都躺好之后，不知为何，Spock离得比他预计得要近很多。近到他不用怎么伸手就能碰到Spock。McCoy想着这一点，一边看着黑暗中Spock模糊的肩线。当他看到Spock的眼睛在黑暗中闪着亮光，感觉到Spock的手指蹭过他的手腕时，他正处于半梦半醒之间。他朝Spock那里凑了两下，Spock也向他挪着身子，他们的腿叠在了一起。在满地的软垫中，他们最终抱在一起，毯子盖在腿上，双手放在对方身上。

　　Spock的嘴唇贴着他的耳朵，然后轻声用瓦肯语说了什么。

　　McCoy能感觉到Spock的心跳打在他的身侧。他把手放在那里，感到非常满足，接着陷入了深眠，想着之后他要问问M'Benga，ashayam是什么意思。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：  
> Ri la’nam-tor ish oyut（That is not the custom here）：这不是我们的习俗。这句话在瓦肯词典上居然有完整的词条，难道是哪部剧里的台词？Ri表否定，nam-tor好像表示系动词（be），la’是这里（here）的意思，ish是代词that的意思，oyut是习俗习惯（custome）的意思。  
> Adun'a：wife，妻子（adun是丈夫）


	9. Chapter 9

　　早晨的时候，Spock已经不见了。McCoy身边的位置摸起来是凉的。

　　McCoy从头到脚也是冰冷的。他睁开双眼，清醒过来，睡眼惺忪地走进客厅。M'Benga坐在那里，拿着一个数据板，不过他似乎并没有在阅读。

　　“所以，”他立即说道，“昨晚你有客人。”

　　McCoy困意未消地瞪着他，“现在几点了？”

　　“0600时。Spock一小时前离开了。”

　　McCoy无视了M'Benga好奇的目光，经过M'Benga身边径直走进了卫生间。他打开音速水槽，看着金属镜子中的自己。有些扭曲的倒影也看着他，一张茫然的圆脸。他真的瘦得都快脱相了，McCoy心想。肤色不匀，还有很多色斑。因为压力和工作，看上去已经有些显老。他告诉自己，他长得不算好看。所以说真的，这一切就讲得通了。Spock相貌出众才智过人，有艺术气质和创造力，而他……就是个普通人。他只是来到了太空。

　　洗漱一番之后，他回到客厅去找他的鞋子。

　　M'Benga坐在地板上皱眉看着他，“你还好吗？”

　　“好极了。”McCoy说，语气像瓦肯人一样冰冷，“你说的对，你知道吗。”

　　“什么？”

　　“和Spock接触要小心一点。”他背上背包，开始朝门口走去，低声对着自己说，“和他交朋友比我所想的更加危险。”

————

　　三天之后，他给他唯一足够信任、能够解决这个问题的人打了电话。

　　“Jim。”

　　“老骨头！”

　　Jim笑容满面，刚一看到McCoy的脸他就立即开心起来。McCoy露出一个勉强的微笑，被Jim溢出屏幕的欣喜打动了。为什么他这么容易就能感受情感？

　　他清了清喉咙。“Jim，我……”他渐渐没了声音，有些迟疑。

　　Jim的表情立即转变成了担心。他的兴奋像一缕烟一样消失了，他向前倾着身子，调整着摄像头。“老骨头？出什么事了？”

　　“……有件事我一直没和你说。”

　　“什么？你生病了吗？”

　　“不，我没有生病。Jim，我在这里……遇到了一个人。”他无助地揉了把脸，“可现在我不知道该怎么办了。”

　　他把整个故事给Jim讲了一遍。从第一天在集市躺在沙地上，一直到在他昏暗的房间里和Spock同步呼吸却冰冷地独自醒来，Spock已经离开了。他告诉Jim和Spock一起欢笑是什么感觉，拿Spock打趣是什么感觉。他说Spock就像烈日下的一捧清泉，在沙漠中饥饿难耐后的一顿饱餐。还有他意识到他对Spock的感觉或许不只是友情。甚至，要多过短暂的迷恋（crush）。

　　Jim仔细听着他的讲述，双眼微微眯起。他讲完的时候，Jim向前倾身扶着额头，叹了口气，“你刚才说到了Sarek大使？”

　　“是的？”

　　“老骨头，你知道那是谁吗？你知道Spock又是谁吗？”

　　“他是……他就是Spock而已！”看到Jim又叹了口气，McCoy烦躁不已，“什么？怎么了？！不要把我当傻瓜。”

　　“抱歉，老骨头，只是你偏偏迷上了现今最著名的瓦肯人，而你根本就没有意识到！我不敢相信你竟然从来没有听说过他。Spock是唯一已知的半人类半瓦肯人混血。我们在地球-瓦肯关系历史课上学到过。当时教授满怀诗意地讲了好几个小时，说他是唯一拒绝瓦肯科学院的瓦肯人。舰队想要挖走他已经四年了，他们连他的面都没见到！你真的一点都不知道？”

　　突然之间，M'Benga对Spock的所有反应就有道理多了。怪不得他们第一次见面的时候M'Benga就认出了Spock——不是因为他是个名气很大的音乐家。他名气很大，就这样。“我没选那门课。”

　　“我很奇怪你在那些外星医学课上也没有听说过他。”

　　McCoy皱起眉毛，“这就是说Sarek大使是——”

　　“他是驻地球大使，老骨头。他绝对了解人类习俗，所以说晚餐时他是故意那样做的。”

　　他把脸埋进双手，“可是Spock为什么离开了？”

　　“我不知道，”Jim轻声说，“或许他害怕了。”

　　“他是个瓦肯人！”

　　“是吗？”

　　这句话让McCoy沉默了。Spock绝对是瓦肯人——光是那对耳朵就能确定。但同时他也是人类。从他眼中的温柔就能清晰看出。但是有时候，比如说当Spock抱着他抚去他的愁苦时，他不确定Spock到底是瓦肯人还是人类。他就是……Spock。异域（Alien），熟悉，完美。没有任何可以用来描述他的词语，或者给他划分的类别。就像改编的乐曲一样：和原版不同，也不算是全新的，但却是独一无二的。

　　“老骨头，你真的……你真的觉得他没有感情吗？”

　　“不。”他重重地靠着椅背，“当然不。可是Jim，你最擅长这种事。而我根本不知道该怎么办。”

　　Jim皱了下脸。McCoy看着他倒回椅子盯着天花板。“我给不了你建议。听起来你这次是玩真的，这我可一点都不擅长。”

　　“我现在没心情对付你的虚假谦虚。”

　　Jim挪了下身子，表情有些局促，“我不知道。找他谈谈！”

　　“但是我该说什么？”

　　“你刚才告诉我的这些话？听着……很有感染力，老骨头。”

　　McCoy摇了摇头。老实讲，向Spock倾诉衷肠听上去很吓人。这和与Jim谈心完全不同。他们是最好的朋友，最靠得住经得起考验的朋友，而且两个人都固执到不让任何东西成为他们的隔阂。他感觉他和Spock的友情也很接近了，但是在他坦白之后，他们还能做朋友吗？

　　他没有那么乐观。

　　“我要去工作了。”

　　“老骨头——”

　　“回头再联系，Jim。再见。”

　　在Jim回应之前，他关掉了屏幕，然后坐在闷热的房间里，发呆了很久很久。他不喜欢这种感觉——或者说，这种缺乏感觉的感觉。就好像他和Spock所做的一切——每一次触碰拥抱和抚摸——都从他身上被剥离了。他又开始饥饿了。他突然有种痛苦又清晰的愿望，极度希望Spock现在就在他身边。McCoy能够确定，Spock知道该怎么做。Spock会给他建议。

　　但是当然，McCoy不能向Spock寻求与他本人有关的建议。但是现在心不在焉孤独寂寞地坐在这里，McCoy觉得无所谓了。Spock已经离开他了，情况还能更糟吗？

　　最终，他不由自主地拨通了Amanda Grayson的号码。

　　她看上去疲惫又憔悴，脸颊被橘红色的沙土弄脏了。她今天戴的围巾是暗灰色的。“Leonard。”看到他的时候，她瘦弱的身影放松了下来，“你还好吗？”

　　“我很好。”他礼貌地撒谎了。“很抱歉我失礼了，但是我想问Spock在家吗？”

　　她紧抿着嘴角。“他没和你在一起？”

　　“他……不，他不在我这里。对不起，我可以换个时间再打电话。”

　　“但是你在找他——”她停顿了一下，双眼睁大，“Leonard，他——他已经三天没有回家了。”

　　他的血凉了下来。“三天？那天晚餐之后他住在我这里，但是我以为第二天早上他直接回家了。”

　　她握紧拳头。“我们——我以为他和你在一起。”她一动不动，像瓦肯人一样控制着自己，“你不知道他在哪儿？”

　　他试着压下不断涌出的恐慌。“不。”

　　“我——我要联系当局了。”McCoy能看到她的手在颤抖，接着她把手放回大腿上，他看不到了。“我只是以为——我竟然以为——”

　　“Amanda，”他立即说道，“我相信他不会有事的。他应该去山里了。”

　　“没错。”她目视前方，“小时候他常去Seleya山，但是他很久没有出走了……Leonard，我得走了。”

　　“当然，没问题。你要联系——”

　　“是的。”她顿住了，犹豫了片刻之后，她向屏幕伸出手，“……谢谢你。”

　　她的身影从屏幕中消失。McCoy突然发现他从头到脚都是麻木的。他恍惚地感觉到汗水顺着他的脊柱和他的额头流下。他感觉很热，但这种感觉又很遥远。他符合逻辑、不带感情地考虑着这个问题。气温非常高，因为现在瓦肯星上是夏天，是夏天带来的酷热。对人类来说是致命的，如果人类不够小心的话。

　　他很热，瓦肯星热到能够杀死人类，而Spock是半人类，并且在山中失联了。

　　他必须去工作了。

————

　　他拼命地工作——他知道这会让他分心，但他还是不停地工作。不过最终，已经没有病人可以让他医治了。通常情况下，这是所有医生的梦想，但是今天他没有足够的注意力去享受这样的时刻。

　　他站在休息室，盯着他的咖啡。他已经累到极点了，满身是汗饥肠辘辘，但是他一点胃口也没有。不远处，Seref在和一位年轻瓦肯护理员交谈，他们的声音像是让人难受的白噪音。

　　M'Benga走了进来，准备给自己弄杯咖啡。在咖啡冲泡的时候，他们肩并肩站着。

　　“忙碌的一天？”M'Benga小声问。

　　McCoy嘟囔道，“和往常一样。”他撒谎了。接着M'Benga不再说话了，就好像他在等待着什么，于是McCoy呼出一口气。“我能问你个问题吗？”

　　“当然。”

　　他把声音压得很低，“‘ashayam’是什么意思？”

　　周围突然安静了。McCoy能感觉到Seref在看着他，他脸红了，皮肤像是着火了，他拒绝把自己的目光从M'Benga身上移开。M'Benga体谅地看着他。非常体贴。

　　“意思是‘吾爱’。”

　　他点了点头，把自己未喝一口的咖啡放下。没有回头他就离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ashayam的意思就是beloved（大概能翻译成亲爱的？
> 
> 瓦肯语词典这个词的解释太好笑了
> 
> a beloved person; used as a term of endearment; similar to t'hy'la but more personal and with emotional connotations; used in fan fiction  
> 心爱的人；爱的昵称；类似t'hy'la但是意思更亲密带有情感内涵；常用于同人小说中
> 
> 哈哈哈哈同人小说可还行


	10. Chapter 10

　　吾爱。Ashayam。吾爱。

　　他租了一辆穿梭车，那个词和它的意思在McCoy脑中不断浮现，大声回响着。Ashayam。他一直想着那个词，把双手放在方向盘上，做了个深呼吸让自己平复心情。他试着回想Spock当时的语气。是开心？满足？还是疲惫？是大声喊，还是轻声语？温柔还是兴奋？是充满希望，还是无可奈何？Spock只是想知道说出这个词是什么感觉，尝试一下，但觉得不合适？或者他说出这个词，只是为了永远不必再说第二次？

　　他发现自己想不起来了。

　　他离开城市向Seleya山飞去。高山耸立，像是在迎接他，美丽而炎热。山中的水雾终于出现，他向下看的时候，雾气让那座山看上去更加陌生。山峰闪着微光，随着热浪翻滚，让他想起曾经在后院桃树下流汗、躲在树枝阴影中乘凉的日子。但是这里比那时热得多。就算在控温的穿梭车中，他还是能感觉到灼热的空气打在他的皮肤上。

　　他之前和Spock来过这里，但是现在他发现自己几乎完全认不出来了。上次他一直在想着不要去看窗外，所以他没注意到Spock轻微的转向。Spock是在这里左转了，还是右转？飞过山脊，还是沿着山脊？是在山顶飞，还是在半山腰？McCoy尽力去寻找他们的绿洲，有两次他以为自己看到了别的河流，让他的心狂跳不止。但接着定睛一看，那只是裸露的植被，下面可能有地下河。地面上一滴水也没有。

　　他们的绿洲不见了踪影。

　　他开始觉得之前的一切都是在做梦。他和Spock一起度过的时光只不过是幻想， 这可能吗？不。不可能。他仔细彻底地搜索着，太阳朝着地面越落越低，让他开始感到紧张。Spock已经在这里待三天了。不知道为什么，他有种清晰无比的感觉。他能从喉咙中感觉到，一种沮丧的、符合逻辑的担忧，没有足够水喝的干涩感。Spock在口渴。McCoy说服自己，Spock的车坠毁了，他被困在这里，连用来防身的刀都没有。

　　夜幕降临，因为疲劳加上流汗，他的眼开始花了。他擦了一把额头，擦去汗水中的盐分，然后看到那条山脊出现在他眼前。在那里盘旋了片刻之后，他确定那就是他们之前扎营的地方。

　　McCoy在傍晚的炎热中降落，走到外面的岩石上。空气潮湿厚重，他感觉自己像是在温水中非常缓慢地游泳。一切都是模糊不清支离破碎的。他环顾营地四周，没有人在这里，也没有迹象表明有人在这里待过很长一段时间。

　　他感觉就像自己是千年来第一个踏足这里的人。但是当然这是不可能的。他和Spock来过，不是吗？他和Spock之前就躺在那块裸露的岩石上，在阴影中乘凉，舌尖是桃子的味道。他在这里打过盹，而Spock在一旁守着他。保护他远离酷暑、烈日以及死亡。

　　他只是有种感觉，感觉这片土地从未有人踏足过，感觉他不应该出现在这里。

　　他摇了摇头，把这个想法抛到脑后，紧闭着嘴。他希望自己之前记得带水，但是他当时没有想那么多。他一门心思以为Spock抛弃他了。他回到穿梭车，看到了他的小提琴。他不记得自己带了琴，但是他肯定带了。他拿起小提琴，在手中翻转查看。

　　这样Spock就能听见他了。他非常肯定。

　　他给小提琴调音的时候，星星是他唯一的光源。虽然他的身体因为缺水反应迟缓，但是他的手很稳。那双手是他身上最稳的部位。即使是他心神不宁的时候，他的双手也从不颤抖。他拨了几下，三个沉闷的音节从琴弦上缓缓流出。然后他开始拉琴，琴弓在琴身的腰间舞动，他用音乐在山中呼喊，乞求Spock回来。

　　他拉了一首他知道的舞曲，通常情况下节奏快而活泼，但是在这里，这首曲子似乎慢了下来。或许是因为他动作太慢了。他奏出一个又一个的音符，直到每个动作都像是要将他撕裂。他的胳膊酸痛不止。他的腿支撑不住他的身体。他坐在岩石上拉琴，不知什么时候起，他发现他在拉《行走的男孩》。

　　这首曲子很陌生。他不知道谱子。如果他试着去想曲谱，去想那个故事，那么他不能奏出这首曲子。但是他什么也没有想。他只是领会它，接受它，并且不去怀疑它。小提琴就是是他胳膊的延伸。小提琴是他的一部分，他也是小提琴的一部分（it was of him, and he was of it）。他不停歇地演奏着，直到太阳升到山腰，体型庞大覆有毛发，长着长长的尖牙和小小的棕色眼睛，像一只熊，一只在发光的熊。

　　然后他停了下来。

　　那只发光的熊（并不是熊）歪着头注视着他。他突然发现，那不是太阳，虽然他必须眯着眼睛才能透过光晕看到它的脸。太阳还未升起，现在仍是没有月亮的黑夜。而这只动物是来杀他的。

　　“你不能，”他对它说，他的声音在岩石间响亮地回响着。“在我找到他确认他安全之前，你不能杀我。”

　　那只野兽好奇地歪着头，拖着沉重的脚向前走。他能看到随着步伐，蓬乱的毛发之下肌肉和筋骨的运动起伏。它慢慢张开嘴，两颗狭长的尖牙像月亮一样泛着银光——但是瓦肯星没有月亮。或许它把月亮吃了，让他的尖牙涂上一层水银，然后把月亮吞进肚中。

　　这似乎是合理的解释，他把一只手放在尖牙上，手掌握住冰凉的长牙。他的小提琴不见了——不，不对，在他另一只手中，像盾牌一样举在手中。接着他意识到他握着的并不是牙齿，而是Spock的刀。像一把剑重重地坠着他的手。

　　野兽的呼吸温热而污浊，他觉得它肯定会把他吃了，就像它之前把月亮吃掉一样。但是他不害怕这样死去。有他的小提琴和Spock的匕首，他知道他不会死在这里，但是他能看到自己的死亡。他能看到纸一样薄的眼皮和灰暗的眼睫毛慢慢盖住无神的灰色眼睛，接着他似乎看见一只强健年老的手覆在他的眼睛上，他的脸颊上落着一滴不属于他的眼泪。不属于人类的眼泪。他会那样死去。

　　“你不记得了？”

　　野兽说话了！他猛地后退摔到在地，抬头盯着它看。

　　“I'Chaya，这不是你该来的地方。”

　　“Spock！”那根本不是野兽。一瞬间野兽不见了，光源消失了，在McCoy的视线中留下黑色的阴影。他立即站起身朝 Spock跑去，胳膊紧紧地搂着Spock的脖子。他发现自己在哭。

　　Spock也抱着他，臂弯可靠而有力，Spock的脸贴着他的脖子。而他在Spock的怀抱中哭泣。“Ashayam，你累了。”

　　“是的。”他说，声音像小猫一样虚弱。他站不住了，但是Spock没有让他摔倒。“对不起。我——我来找你了。”

　　“崇高的努力。”Spock一只手抚摩着他的头发，然后沿着他的脖子，邀请般地捧住他的后颈。McCoy抬起头，看着Spock的棕色眼睛。那双眼睛闪着星光。野兽的眼睛。“你怎么找到这个地方？”

　　“我们之前来过这里。”

　　Spock有些迟疑。“是吗？我相信如果你仔细看，你会发现不是这里。”

　　他不忍把视线从Spock身上移开，但他还是觉得自己应该好好看看这里。脚下的地面似乎在变化，不再是岩石表面，而是流动的沙丘。他感觉到自己的腿因为之前的攀爬而疼痛，他还记得从上面摔下来了两次。

　　“我从没来过这里。”

　　“但是现在你在这里。和我一起。Leonard，你口渴了。”

　　是的，他能感觉到。他摸了摸自己干裂的嘴唇，然后他发现Spock也在触碰他的嘴唇。他捧住Spock的手，转过脸在Spock柔软的手掌中落下一个吻。

　　“Leonard。”

　　这里没有水。这是个问题。只能由Spock充当他的绿洲，而他则是Spock的绿洲。他吻着Spock的手指，接着感觉到Spock的手捧着他的下巴，让他转过脸去看着地平线。

　　“Leonard，你看到植被了吗？”

　　他不得不搜寻着，目光迟缓地掠过远处的风景，因为脱水，他的视线有些模糊。“不，”他说，“我太累了。”

　　“再试一次。我不能帮你找到它。”

　　他再次看去，他太累了，累到他只想躺下永远地沉睡。沙子很温暖。但是他不想让Spock失望，于是他仔细检查着地平线，直到地形似乎发生了变化，他找到了。

　　“你必须去那里。”Spock轻声对他说，声音刚刚盖过风声。“找到水源非常重要。你知道吗？”

　　他点了点头，感到头晕目眩。他握着Spock的手，拉着Spock朝穿梭车走去，但是当然，车不在那里。“我弄丢了我的小提琴。”

　　“没关系。记忆可以再次被找到。Leonard，请到水源那里去。”

　　“这就是我想做的！”他生气地说，尽管他不知道自己生气的原因。他害怕离开Spock。“求你了，你要和我一起。我一个人做不到。”

　　“我无法陪同你。”

　　“你会死的！”

　　“不。”Spock的手放在他攥紧的拳头上，修长的手指握着他从不颤抖的手。他希望他的手可以颤抖，哪怕只有一次。“只要你能到那里，我就能活下来。”

　　“Spock……”

　　“请尽快，Leonard。我会在那里等着你。”

　　他后退了一步。然后又退了一步。他的手从Spock的手中滑落，他痛苦地叫喊着。他感觉像是留下了自己的一部分，在沙地上被烈日烤干。

　　“你会吗？”

　　Spock站在那里，注视着他，几秒钟，又或者是永恒。“我会的。Leonard，请离开。不要回头。”

　　他能感觉到Spock是认真的，于是他照做了。他转过身，四肢发软，他摔倒在沙子上。他不停地下陷，沙子在他的体内，粗糙又柔软。而且很熟悉。细细的沙子包裹着他，直到他的脚再次踩到岩石上，每一步的震荡都将他身上的沙子甩掉。那些沙子飞了起来，飞向天空，它们是从那里来的。

　　绿洲遥不可及。他一次又一次地迟疑，或者说他一直都在畏缩不前，找不到足够的力气到达那里。他倒在地上，他知道自己不会再站起来了。

　　他感觉到一只野兽温热的呼吸打在他的脖子上，然后是来到他身旁的躯体，架着他的胳膊将他扶起。那道光支撑着他，他的步伐慢慢轻松起来。他和那只野兽一同呼吸，他们一起走入满是红沙的山谷。

　　一棵红色的树在他头顶盘绕，他倒在它的脚下。这里没有水。他把Spock的刀拿在手上。刀是温暖的。上面的珍珠闪着光芒，泛着银色。是那只野兽的牙齿。他拿着野兽的牙齿，把它插进地面，用尖端刺进这颗星球的深处，刺进瓦肯的心脏，让她流出血液。

　　他把嘴唇贴到地面上，喝了下去。

————

　　在他奄奄一息躺在那里的时候，Spock来到他身边。这一点是他肯定的。　


	11. Chapter 11

　　哔。哔。哔。

　　消毒剂的味道。干净床单的味道。生病的味道。

　　机器平稳运行的声音让他半信半疑地觉得自己是在做梦。他经常会梦到医院。即使是没有医院的梦里，背景中也总是伴随着它的声音和味道。而在今晚的梦中，他躺在一张床上，很奇怪，因为他非常肯定自己是靠着石头睡着的，嘴唇贴着地面，Spock握着他的手。实际上，他依然能感觉到Spock的手。

　　但那是不可能的。他挣扎着清醒过来，然后疲惫地睁开双眼。

　　他看到了Spock。

　　Spock睡着了，他的手无力地放在McCoy的手上。McCoy注意到Spock的甲床有些干裂，他从来没有见过Spock的手是这样的。Spock的手一直被保养得很好。特别干净。但是现在他的手受伤了，皮肤破裂有些发绿。McCoy能看到Spock指腹上因为弹琴生出的硬茧。他想要握住Spock的手，但是他太虚弱了，他的手不听使唤。于是他退而求其次，看着Spock睡觉。

　　这样的Spock很出众（beautiful）。甚至可以说超凡脱俗（ethereal）。他的脑袋枕着McCoy的腿，发型有些乱。让McCoy想起他们在绿洲的时候，Spock的头发干透之后发型完全被毁了。他能看到Spock额前翘起的头发，他想要用手抚平那一小缕头发。

　　他花了很长很长的时间，最终意识到他在医院里。

　　既然知道了自己身处医院，他立即环顾了一下房间，评估自己的情况。他的全身都贴着降温袋，而且他光着身子，只盖了一张薄毯子。他感觉行动迟缓，疲惫不堪，但没有眩晕感。他的嘴中不断地分泌大量的唾液，他们之前可能让他吃了什么药。他咽了口唾沫。很不寻常的是，他甚至还在打着维他命的点滴。应该是脱水，再加上中暑，除此之外可能还有一点极度饥饿。他的病情一定很严重。

　　了解情况之后，他感觉好多了。他的手终于能动了，他把手翻了过来，这样他就能紧紧地握着Spock的手。因为McCoy的动作，Spock醒了过来，睁开了那双漂亮的眼睛。

　　Spock看上去很平静，他的头还枕着McCoy的腿，温柔的表情满是关心，他的样子让McCoy完全放松下来。McCoy之前对坦白的担忧似乎变得很陌生。他已经记不起来了。他举起另一只手，轻抚着Spock丝绸般的头发，将Spock的刘海理顺。

　　“早上好，starshine。”他轻声说。

　　Spock看上去和他一样虚弱疲惫。Spock叹了口气，坐直身子，虽然他想要严厉起来，但是他身上的每一个毛孔都散发着深情。“Leonard，恐怕我必须反对你最近的行为。”

　　“是吗？”

　　“你让自己陷入了极度危险的境地。你不应该在没有充足求生用品的情况下进入沙漠。”

　　“呃，”他嘟哝着说，“这样的话，我也要反对你的行为。你丢下我跑了。”

　　“我曾多次谈到过，我有在瓦肯沙漠中生存的能力。而你没有。”

　　“你不知道这就是问题根本所在吗？”他没有力气继续抬头了。于是他让自己躺回枕头，合上双眼。

　　他能感觉到Spock依然看着他，Spock的关心顺着他们紧贴的手指向他传来。“……请解释。”

　　McCoy深吸了一口气。然后呼出来。“你在沙漠中想呆多久都可以。你甚至不用回来，而我只能……留在这儿。没有你。”

　　Spock收紧了他的手，McCoy感觉到Spock举起另一只手。他看着Spock用手捧住他蓄有胡茬的脸颊。“我不想吓到你。”

　　McCoy叹了口气，“Spock，我……在沙漠中看到你了。那真的是你吗？”

　　“是的，我在河边找到你的。”

　　“不，我说的是在那之前。”他不自在地挪了下身子，“我——我猜那应该是幻觉。”

　　Spock开始内省。“你看到了什么？”

　　“……我不确定。我不知道幻觉是什么时候开始的。从头到尾都感觉很奇怪。”他绞尽脑汁，想要将整件事理清楚。“我把车停在我们露营的地方。我想着我可以拉小提琴让你听到我的声音。但是，我根本就没有带小提琴，我觉得我应该是那时候开始出现幻觉的。我演奏的时候，音乐突然变得……陌生……然后有一只熊。”

　　“一只sehlat。他们出没于山中，但很少接近人型生物。你当时很危险。”

　　“我觉得它应该不是真的。”他慢慢地说，“它会发光，而且我非常笃定它会吃掉我，但这只是因为我认为它把月亮吃掉了。”听到这儿，Spock挺直了腰背，歪着脑袋，像一只困惑的鸟。“然后你就出现了，叫了它的名字让它离开，而它照做了。”

　　“名字？”

　　他不必尽力回想。虽然他知道那是幻觉，但是那段记忆仍感觉像是真实发生的。他记得无比清晰。“I'Chaya。”

　　Spock深吸了一口气，“我了解了。请继续。”

　　“你训斥它之后它就离开了，然后我们……好吧，我猜你也是我想象出来的。但我以为那就是你。你带我去了绿洲。我脱水太狠了，根本不记得时间。感觉像是走了好几天。”

　　“是的，的确如此。你在沙漠中待了十二天。”

　　他瞠目结舌，“什么！？”

　　“假设你和M'Benga在休息室交谈之后立即前往沙漠，那是你最后一次被人看到。”

　　“十二天。”他若有所思地说。他发现他并不清楚现在是什么日子。他落了多少节课了？Spock已经找他多久了？他摇了摇头，把这些问题抛在脑后。现在他没工夫考虑这些。“我以为只过了一个漫长的晚上。”

　　“医生……”Spock有些迟疑，McCoy皱眉看着他。他躲开了McCoy的视线，“我相信我知道你出现幻觉的原因。”

　　然后Spock不再说话了，McCoy眉间的沟壑加深了。“什么？快点说啊。”

　　“其实……”Spock叹了口气，似乎突然觉得床单是什么非常有趣的东西。他一直盯着床单。“我们链接了。”

　　“链接？”

　　“是的。”

　　Spock看上去全身都不自在，但是他像石头一样一动不动。McCoy有些同情，轻轻捏了捏他的手。“Spock，我不知道那是什么意思。”

　　“我想说的是……我们在一起相处的时间，我们亲密的肢体接触，以及我们……互相的倾慕，让我们之间形成了精神上情感上的承诺。请见谅，我知道人类对此类事情不易接受。我本打算告诉你，但是我没有意识到我们的链接生长得如此之快。我以为……”他的声音越来越小，喃喃道，“或许是我不想接受。但是你看到了我童年的画面，而我……”他突然停住了。

　　他的宠物？是I'Chaya吗？“Spock，你看到了什么？”

　　Spock似乎非常痛苦。“那不是幻觉。我在山中对我们的链接进行冥想。”McCoy能从Spock的手中感觉到他的紧张。“但是，在到达Seleya山顶之后，我很难找到平静。我努力了三天，也很难进入冥想的第一阶段，这在之前从未发生过。自儿童时期，我从来没有遇到过这种问题。然后我……开始弹琴。”

　　“里拉琴？”

　　“是的。因为你告诉我，我应该做让自己开心的事情。弹琴的确会让我心情愉悦，我想象着你在旁边与我合奏。但那只是一瞬的幻想。”

　　McCoy咬着嘴唇。“Spock，你是不是弹了《行走的男孩》？”

　　“肯定的。”

　　“我也在演奏这首曲子。或者说，我以为自己在拉琴，虽然我根本不知道谱子。”

　　Spock没有回答。他看上去有些无助。时间一秒秒过去，McCoy试着用Spock追求的逻辑去解读复杂难懂的情况。但是这似乎和他所想的相差太大了，他很难理解。

　　最终，Spock打破了沉默。“我认为你明知危险但还是进入山中，是因为我们的链接。你无法忽视想要找到我的强烈冲动，就像我们的链接带我去找你一样。”

　　他虚弱地笑着，“不怎么符合逻辑，不是吗？说不定我去找你是因为我喜欢你，而你在溪边找到我，是因为在我快要渴死的时候，那里是最符合逻辑的地方。”

　　Spock紧抿着嘴，McCoy惊讶地发现他是在忍着不去微笑。“非常符合逻辑，医生。”

　　在他说些什么，或者拉着Spock吻掉他嘴角的微笑之前，Seref医生走了进来。他冷淡地打量着他们两人，沉默地观察着。

　　“McCoy医生，你让自己闯入极度危险之中。”

　　“呃，我——”

　　“你必须认识到你的极限所在。”Seref说。

　　“Seref医生说的没错。”Spock松开McCoy的手站起身，冲McCoy点了点头，“我必须冥想。当我冥想完成时，我会回来的。”

　　“Spock——”

　　Seref打断了McCoy的话，用瓦肯语对Spock说了什么，而Spock回应时用的是标准语。

　　“我相信你不会在这件事上引起争端。”

　　Seref只是抬起了眉毛，接着Spock离开了。McCoy看着Spock走出房间，他太累了，没有力气去抗议，但还是感到有些不爽。Seref转身面对他，检查着他的体征记录。

　　“我将准许探望者来看你。你刚到医院时的状态让你的人类朋友非常担心。虽然我保证你已经恢复，他仍坚称要‘亲眼看看’。很有趣的俗语。”

　　McCoy皱起了脸。M'Benga可能会觉得他比平时更加愚蠢了。“感谢你对人类习俗的关注，Seref医生。”

　　现在他更加擅长解读瓦肯人了。在Seref点头的时候，McCoy能看出他眼中的温和。“请休息。你的探望者很快就会到来。”

　　在Seref离开之后、McCoy陷入浅眠的时候，他才反应过来，为什么Spock不算是探望者。或许因为他是瓦肯人。又或许是链接给了他特权。

——

　　“老骨头！”Jim从房间另一边冲过来扑到床上，一把抱住他，像是要把他的骨头挤碎，“你真是傻到极点了。”

　　McCoy拍了拍Jim的背，气愤地说，“现在你知道你犯蠢时我是什么感受了。”

　　“我做过的所有蠢事都不及你这次的一半，你也知道这一点。”

　　“你觉得从五十层楼跳下来不算是‘蠢事’？”

　　“至少我还有备用计划！”Jim终于松开了怀抱，瞪着他，但是他的眼眶是湿的，“老骨头，你连水都没带！”

　　“我没想到会去那么久。”他嘟囔着，没有去看Jim伤心的表情，“不管怎样，我平安回来了。”

　　“是差一点就没命了。”Jim重重地坐在床边的椅子上，皱起眉毛。“不过，你还有个帮手，那个高大英俊的瓦肯人（Mr. Tall Dark and Vulcan）。”Jim下流地抬了抬眉毛，“我看到他抱着你回来的，新娘抱。”

　　“他没有新娘抱。”McCoy反驳道，虽然他什么也不记得。

　　Jim摆了摆手，“那就是Spock，对吧？我是说，只能是他了。”

　　McCoy叹了口气，躺回枕头。从这个角度来看，他可以“好好欣赏”红色的天花板一角。“……是的。”

　　“他长得不错。”

　　McCoy警告道，“Jim。”

　　“我只是说说而已！我理解你为什么喜欢他。如果有人愿意奋不顾身把我从热得要命的沙漠中救出去，我也会喜欢他的。”

　　“他救我是因为我先犯傻去沙漠找他。”McCoy反驳，虽然没有什么说服力。他躺在那里不自在地挪了下身子，接着感觉到Jim帮他扶正了枕头。

　　“或许是吧。”Jim小声说，扶着他坐起来，“但是他其实不用回去找你的。”

　　“回去？”

　　“Geoff全都告诉我了。你失踪第三天还是第四天的时候，Spock回来了。刚一确定有搜查队在找你，他就离开了。直接回沙漠找你。他说他知道你应该会去哪里。不过我想他还是花了很长时间才找到你。”

　　McCoy思索着。“……你和M'Benga聊过了？”

　　Jim不怀好意地咧着嘴笑，“那必须的。聊啊聊啊聊啊。他说了好多事，比如你总是不收拾坐垫，或者忘记关掉水龙头。自从我到这儿来，我们就一直在吐槽你的生活技能。你还记得那次你把一根香蕉忘在洗衣机里吗？至少我记得，而现在他再也忘不掉了。”

　　“就那一次！我那时候三天没合眼了。”

　　“行吧行吧。反正你一直都在学习。多好的借口。”Jim眼中闪着愉快的神情，然后他清醒过来，“所以，有多严重？”

　　“什么有多严重？”

　　“你的病有多严重？Seref医生说已经没事了，但是除了你，我从没见过愿意告诉我真相的医生。”

　　“瓦肯人不说谎，而且Seref说的对。我应该明天就出院了。”他眯眼看着Jim，“话说回来，你怎么在这儿？你飞到瓦肯星肯定要一个星期吧。”

　　“八天。我在安多利亚星转机。我觉得我一定要来看看，鉴于我最好的朋友失踪了。”他轻轻戳了戳McCoy的胳膊，“如果我失踪了，你也会丢下一切飞回地球的。”

　　“Jim，你每周都要失踪一次。”

　　“一个月一次还差不多。我现在不像以前了。”

　　“那就每两周一次吧。”他妥协道，发现自己像Jim一样咧着嘴笑。能够随意地表达情绪，不必担心触碰某人的逻辑高压线，或者侮辱某人的文化，这种感觉真的很好。之前只有和Spock在一起的时候，他才能感觉自在一点。想到这儿，他的微笑僵在了脸上。自从他醒来，Spock就没有出现过。目前情况来看，他可能很长时间都不会回来了。“Jim，Spock和我链接了。”

　　Jim有些发愣。“链接？什么意思？就像结婚？我去，老骨头，你结婚竟然不邀请我？”

　　“我没结婚！”

　　“很好。”Jim坐回椅子，安心地呼出一口气，“我已经记不清你说过多少次绝对不结婚了。别吓唬我。”

　　“感谢你的支持。”他不满地说。“其实，我……我不知道链接到底代表什么。我想和他们的触碰感应有关。Spock说他需要冥想，但是……”他做了个深呼吸，想起Spock当时说“承诺”的样子，让他突然感到有些恐慌。“Jim，万一那就等于结婚怎么办？”

　　Jim观察着他。“那样的话，你怎么想？”

　　McCoy本能地畏缩了。他摇了摇头，想要压下内心升起的反感。婚姻。太吓人了。即使是最热恋的时候，他也从来没有想过结婚。但是Spock把链接说得很重要。精神上情感上的承诺。到底什么意思？承诺差不多和结婚一样可怕。

　　但是话又说回来，和Spock在一起让他很快乐，这不就是最重要的吗？承诺不一定像婚姻一样严肃，或者说不一定像婚姻一样随时都有可能崩塌。他喜欢Spock，他也非常肯定Spock也喜欢他。而在他想到和Spock度过余生的时候，他并不感到害怕。

　　“……我不知道该怎么想。”他最终说道。

　　“那就暂时不要去想。”Jim命令道。“多给自己点时间，弄清楚自己的想法。而现在……”他咧着嘴笑，伸手拍了拍McCoy的手，“你的好兄弟Jimmy哪儿也不去，就在这儿听你讲你的小男友的全部事情。”

　　McCoy哼了一声，回避了这个问题。“你应该小心点。”

　　“小心什么？”

　　“摸我的手。这在瓦肯星差不多等同于在公共场合手淫。”他夸张地说，就是为了看Jim被吓坏的表情。

　　而Seref医生就在此时走了进来，绝对是天意。Jim呆若木鸡地坐在那儿，依然握着McCoy的手，Seref的眉毛快要抬到发际线了。Seref看上去相当烦躁，McCoy扯着嗓子笑个不停，Jim言辞激烈地解释“不是这样的”，却只让Seref更加恼火了。

　　Seref看上去越来越担忧，而McCoy看着他的朋友给自己挖的坑越来越深，他依然咯咯地轻声笑着。McCoy擦掉眼角的一滴泪，然后又擦掉一滴，然后他意识到那不是笑出来的眼泪。他忍不住颤抖着身子，用手捂着脸，极度想要把自己的反应隐藏起来，但是他无能为力。眼泪顺着脸颊如水柱般流下，他开始抽泣。

　　他不知道自己到底怎么了。他感觉到Jim把他抱在怀里，然后一只有力的手放在他的肩膀上。McCoy吓了一跳，Seref竟然会碰他，让他感到震惊不已。坚实的肢体接触似乎驱散了突如其来的悲伤，只给McCoy留下空虚的疲惫感。

　　“这是意料之中的。”Seref小声对他说。

　　McCoy摇了摇头，说不出来话。他知道无法控制的哭泣不是脱水的症状。在任何情况下都不是。

　　Seref有些迟疑，McCoy从未见他犹豫过。“我建议……你联系Spock。他可以比我更好地解释。”

　　Jim在他的后背揉着圆圈，Seref收回了手。但那种空虚感还在，McCoy突然意识到这是Seref强加给他的情绪。一定是心灵感应。

　　“这能帮助你休息。”Seref说，背过身去。

　　他没有力气争论，Seref看着他的病历，检查药物的用量，和Jim轻声交谈。精神暗示下的平静让他有一种漂浮的感觉，他模糊地知道他们在说话，但听不清楚具体在说什么。最终，他不再试着去听。他合上双眼，让病房中的一切渐渐消失。


	12. Chapter 12

　　Jim只待了两天，接着就要返回地球。虽然现在是瓦肯的夏末，但地球上仍是春季，Jim来的时候正是期末考试时期。McCoy狠狠地骂了他一顿，而Jim不情愿地忍受着McCoy的训斥，一直到他要动身离开为止。Jim甚至还没到安多利亚星，就已经给McCoy打了四次电话询问他的身体情况。

　　虽然McCoy很讨厌被管教，但是他无法责怪Jim的担心。他的情绪波动更加严重，也更加频繁了。他在医院工作时很难振作起来。有两次Jim挂掉电话之后，他把自己锁在储物间，无缘无故地泪流满面，直到他疲惫到什么情绪都感觉不到。还有一次他发现自己站在那里，大脑一片空白，拳头打在墙上。M'Benga给他包扎了伤口，什么也没有说，但是M'Benga也不必说些什么。M'Benga皱起的眉毛已经可以充分说明他的担忧了。而McCoy单独在家的时候，情况甚至更糟，最终他意识到那是因为他周围一个瓦肯人也没有。不知道为什么，他们的存在会给他带来支持，他只是之前没有注意到这一点。

　　他需要和Spock谈谈。他知道。但是Spock在很巧妙地躲着他。每一次他和Amanda通讯时，她只能给他一个悲伤的表情，然后告诉他Spock还在冥想。

　　好吧，没关系。四天过得很快，他知道Spock会去哪里。

　　他站在卫生间的镜子前，遮掉通红的眼圈，若有所思。他想着这样一来Spock还能不能看出他最近一直在哭，如果这种东西能通过他们的链接传递的话，就像乐谱和幻觉中的熊一样。

　　集市到处都是古板的瓦肯人，穿着及脚踝的长袍，英勇地无视炎热。走在他们中间，他感觉……算不上平静，但至少不再心碎了。其实他已经感觉不到什么情绪了。他心不在焉地想着，沿着沙丘下到平地中。他坐在沙子上，把手伸进粗糙熟悉的细沙中，至少这能让他感觉到什么。他等待着Spock。

　　他要等很长时间。

　　一位年长瓦肯女士出现，站在平地中央，她来的时间分秒不差。她把长笛举到嘴边，吹了一首McCoy没听过的曲子，但却无缘无故让他感到心烦。她吹奏得有条不紊。一丝不苟。但是毫无情感。

　　“Spock。”他轻轻说出了声，有些不知所措。他感觉像是迷失了方向。他之前非常肯定Spock会出现，所以他没有去想别的计划。听她演奏比没有人演奏感觉更糟，但是他挪不动脚步。他茫然地想着Spock是不是辞职了。Spock为了躲他会做到这个份上？

　　看上去是这样的。

　　太阳渐渐下落，他一直坐在那里，听她吹笛子，同时想着Spock的名字。她没有吹奏地球音乐。他把右手伸到沙子中，表面的沙子很烫，但是深处却是凉的。沙子钻进他的指甲缝隙，划伤他的手指，变红的皮肤有些发疼。他很清楚，他又要没有缘由地哭泣了。至少这样他就有事情做了。但是接着，这个情绪消失了，就像它突然出现的速度一样快。他的心充斥着不理智的喜悦。他抬起头朝天空看去，抑制住放声大笑的冲动。而这一次真的是高兴的泪水。

　　有什么东西落在他的肩膀上。

　　“Spock。”

　　“医生。”Spock坐在他身边，瘦长的双腿叠在身体下面，他的手沿着McCoy的胳膊向下移。他的手指移到McCoy的手腕上，轻柔地把McCoy的手从沙子中拉出来。Spock开始小心地将沙子清理干净。

　　“我不确定……”McCoy说，但接着停了下来。他看着Spock擦去尖锐的沙粒，想起了几周前相似的情形。

　　“我也是。”Spock小声回应。他停下动作，只是握着McCoy的手，面无表情地看着那只手。“我认为我犯了一个错误。”

　　McCoy的心仿佛被紧紧攥住。“对我？”

　　“是的。”

　　McCoy不去看他，咽了口唾沫。他讨厌这样。讨厌他持续的情绪波动——地狱般的折磨，而什么也没有的空虚是他唯一的依赖。Spock觉得他是个错误。他咬紧了牙齿。

　　Spock握紧了他的手。“你误会了。”他轻声说。McCoy从未听过Spock这样轻柔地说话。就好像此时此刻太过脆弱，Spock害怕他的话语会打破这一刻。悠扬的笛声和周围的交谈声差点就要盖过他的声音。

　　McCoy转过头，看到Spock盯着地面，牙齿咬着嘴唇。

　　“你知道Aikum Spa'rayek的故事吗？”

　　McCoy试着去解析这个词，但是被奇怪的问题给难住了。“吃东西的故事？”

　　“很有趣。”Spock说，但仍然没有看他。“是的，与吃有关。这个故事讲的是一对兄妹——瓦肯星上的第一对同胞。哥哥Spa'rayek的名字来源于他不可遏制的食欲，而妹妹Yel则得名于她的智慧和美貌。他们是在Aikum——月亮——新月的那天出生的。一弯银色挂在天上。”

　　“月亮？瓦肯星没有月亮。”

　　“是的。但曾经有。在明亮的月亮下，Spa'rayek开始吃东西。他首先吃掉了他的母亲，然后是他的父亲，接着他开始吃其他生命。他吃掉了所有绿色的植物，但是因为他的视力很差，所以他没有注意到红色的植物。他吃掉了所有体型庞大的动物，只有动作迅速可以逃跑的动物，或者足够聪明能够钻进沙子躲藏的动物才能活下来。他不停地进食，但总是得不到满足，于是他决定吃掉他的妹妹。但是Yel聪明机智，她能轻易地躲开他。她躲了很久，直到瓦肯星上所有的绿色植物和大型动物都被吃掉。剩下的生物太小，满足不了Spa'rayek的胃口。而天上的月亮越来越圆，看上去又大又诱人，像kaasa一样鲜美多汁。满月的那天晚上，他两口就把月亮吃掉了，每吃一口都把他的其中一根尖牙染成银色。”

　　McCoy目瞪口呆地看着他，“你是说……？”

　　Spock歪着头。“是的。你幻觉中不曾见过的sehlat、不曾听过的故事，都来自于我。我想我将Spa'rayek的故事与我童年时期的宠物I'Chaya搞混了。”

　　“这怎么可能？还有音乐。至少那首歌我之前听过。”

　　Spock微微转了下身，他们对视了片刻。他的目光柔和又温暖。如果他是人类——或者说更像人类？——他可能是在微笑。“只是因为那天晚上我想到了月亮。”他说，“我希望月亮依然挂在天上，这样我可以和你一同欣赏。”

　　McCoy恍惚地发现Spock一直都握着他的手。他难为情地把手抽回来放在大腿上。“……Yel最后怎么了？”

　　Spock看着长笛手的表演。“没有月亮，天空陷入了黑暗。Yel很聪明。她知道没有光，瓦肯星剩下的生命也会因为她哥哥的目光短浅而消亡。她做了符合逻辑的事，为了大多数的利益牺牲了自己。她的每一根头发变成了天上的星星，她的脸庞变成了太阳。”

　　McCoy回想起沙漠中的那个晚上。那道光托着他。很奇怪，瓦肯人把带来炎热和死亡太阳和瓦肯救世主温柔亲切的脸庞联系在一起。“有些奇幻色彩，不是吗？”他若有所思地说，“想象一只sehalt吃掉了你们的月亮，这不怎么符合逻辑。”

　　“的确如此。科学证据表明Aikum在七十亿年前撞上一颗熔岩星球后，就融入了瓦肯星。当然，星星存在的时间更长。现在你理解我给你讲这个故事的原因了吗？”

　　“不，”他说，“并不知道。”

　　“你因脱水而产生幻觉不难理解。这是意料之中的。但是那些细节，具体的情况……来自于我的文化，以及我的个人经历。这说明我们的链接比我预想的要牢固得多。一开始我认为Seleya山可能是你产生幻觉的原因，因为那里经常发生无法解释的事情。但是，最终我推断责任完全在我。”

　　“Spock，你没有责任。你没有犯任何错误。”

　　“并非如此。我让我们之间的链接自由生长，尽管你是人类，而且不理解这代表什么。”他的嘴角瞥了一下，眼中闪过隐秘的情绪——可能是怒意。或者是恐惧。“当我意识到我的所作所为时，我感到非常羞愧。我自私又愚蠢。我背叛了你的信任。”

　　他不假思索地伸出手，想要握住Spock的手，但是Spock躲开了。于是他抓住Spock的袖子，摇晃着Spock的胳膊。“你没有背叛我。Spock，你不自私！”

　　“我非常自私。”

　　他不知道该说什么。他有种无能为力的感觉。他突然意识到，每一次他拒绝接受Spock的称赞时，Spock都会有这样的感受。Spock一直看着他，直到笛声安静下来。他们沉默了片刻，然后Spock微微叹了口气。

　　“医生，你愿意陪我走走吗？”

　　“当然。”他会跟着Spock到地球的终结——直到宇宙的终结。“我当然愿意。”

　　Spock立即站起身，把胳膊背在身后。McCoy起身跟着他穿过人群。人渐渐少了，Spock似乎慢慢放松了下来。他领着McCoy来到山坡上，看着太阳落山，朦胧的星星慢慢出现，闪着微弱的光芒。McCoy想起了Yel，她给白天和夜晚带来了光明。他们一起站在那里看着地平线，看着太阳消失在了黑暗中。

　　“我试图断开我们的链接。”Spock突然说道。

　　McCoy皱起眉毛，“你不觉得这件事应该先和我谈谈吗？”

　　“是的。”Spock看那上去非常懊恼。“但是，我错误地认为我可以独自解决这个问题。”

　　“我就是这样吗，Spock？一个问题？”

　　Spock立即转身面对着他，心急如焚。“不。”他坚定地说，“从不。Leonard，我……我能够感受到你当时的痛苦。我真的非常抱歉。”

　　McCoy深深吸了一口气，试着控制住自己的怒火。和他现在的愤怒相比，想到链接、想到再次和某人建立亲密关系而产生的焦虑苍白无比。“如果你感受得到，为什么还要继续断开链接？”

　　“我以为那是你的意愿。未经允许的链接——”

　　“别再推测我的想法了！”他厉声说道，“直接问我！”

　　Spock惊讶地眨着眼，他的目光突然变得热切起来。他仔细地观察着McCoy，一半炽热一半试探的目光扫过McCoy紧绷的身体，最后和McCoy视线交汇。他深吸了一口气。“Leonard，”声音轻到几乎没有用力气，“你想要什么？”

　　“你。”McCoy立即如实回答。如果不是亲口说出，他甚至自己也不敢确定。但的确是这样。简单的承认打消了他最后一点想要疏远的念头。他发现自己大笑了起来，“只要你，Spock。我唯一需要的是你。”

　　Spock怔住了。他伸出一只手，但是途中又把手放下了。“……真的吗？”

　　“是的。”他咯咯地笑着，“不过如果我们之间再坦诚一点就更好了。这种事情发生的时候，如果你提前告诉我的话，我会很高兴的。你不用独自面对所有事，Spock。”

　　“你似乎没有资格告诉我这一点。”尽管Spock脸上依然是平时的冷静表情，但是他看上去非常欣喜，甚至是狂喜。“我接受你的条件。你对我还有其他要求吗？”

　　“不，我想应该没有了。”不知怎的，他们离得更近了。McCoy觉得世界一下子变小了。Spock的眼中闪着星光。

　　“可以的话，我有一个请求。”

　　“当然可以。”

　　Spock突然伸出手，抓住McCoy的袖子。“当我对你取得的所有成就表达惊叹时，请接受我的称赞。请不要拒绝我的钦佩。”

　　“Spock——”

　　“我喜欢你（I adore you）。”

　　McCoy倒吸了一口气，接着紧闭着嘴。他的怀疑似乎难以抑制。“……我在努力不反驳说你不该这样。”过了会儿他说。

　　Spock只是抬起眉毛。“我喜欢你。”他又重复了一遍，两只手放在McCoy的胳膊上，“我喜欢你，Leonard McCoy。”

　　他感到一阵突然的狂喜，必须用尽全力才能忍住不笑出声。他看向一边，清了清喉咙，试着把刚刚发生的事情逻辑地拼凑出来，但是他太兴奋了难以思考。“Spock，我们刚刚是不是同意交往了？”

　　“我相信我们已经‘交往’几个月了，只是现在才……”

　　“确认关系？”他露出一个微笑。他知道他在笑。不只是微笑，而是傻笑，对瓦肯人来说太过火了，但对Spock来说永远都不够。他能从Spock的深棕眼睛中看到自己狂喜的倒影。Spock很高兴。让Spock高兴的人是他。他想要张口说话，但却说不出口。

　　Spock靠近了点，他们之间微小的距离一下子缩短了一半。Spock的一只手放在McCoy腰上，另一只手沿着他的袖子向下移，手指和他的手指交织在一起。“我应该告诉你，”Spock轻声说，“在瓦肯星握手行为是非常有伤风化的。”Spock的眉毛微微挑起，打趣道。

　　McCoy笑出了声，紧紧地抱着Spock。“我可以接受一点点的有伤风化。”他抚摸着Spock厚重的毛衣，感受着下面身体的轮廓。

　　“我也是。”

　　McCoy非常确定Spock在微笑。嘴角微微弯起。他很清楚这不是光线问题。那微笑诱惑着他，他用拇指轻抚Spock的手背，感觉自己忍不住在颤抖。

　　“Leonard？”Spock低声轻语，“你愿意……”

　　“愿意。”他的呼吸打在Spock柔软的嘴唇上，“我愿意。”

　　Spock放松、毫无保留地拥着他。他们吻在一起，闭着嘴，纯洁而完美，吻了几分钟、几小时或者是几天，轻柔凉爽的吻。他的心如lara蓝鸟般展翅高飞，Spock抱着他，直到他忘记如何呼吸。

　　Spock貌似不舍地慢慢撤了回来。他半睁着眼。“很有趣。”他说，语气既像是科学家又像是恋人。

　　McCoy轻声笑着，“什么？”

　　“人类亲吻的方式。非常……悦人。这是我没有预料到的。”

　　“瓦肯人怎么接吻？”他问道，不过他隐约知道答案。

　　“请允许我演示。”Spock举起McCoy的手，调整他的手指，把无名指小拇指以及大拇指收向掌心。Spock将McCoy的食指和中指伸直，Spock没有收回自己的手，或许是无意识的。“像这样。”

　　Spock也摆出同样的手势，他指尖的硬茧贴着McCoy的肌肤。Spock的手指向下移，抚摸着McCoy手背上的汗毛，时不时触碰McCoy的指关节。这动作出奇地撩人（arousing），特别是当McCoy模仿相同动作的时候，他看到Spock愉悦地闭上双眼，嘴巴微张。

　　这样的景象让McCoy咬着嘴唇，欲望慢慢浮现。接着Spock开始喘息。“……这是性敏感带？”McCoy问。

　　“是的。”Spock睁开双眼，在McCoy开始抚摸他的手背时再次把眼睛闭上了，“瓦肯人的手非常……敏感。”

　　“原来如此。”一切都说得通了。他想起他们第一天相遇时Spock握了他的手，他暗自发笑。Spock真是个非常激进的瓦肯人。

　　带着凉意的微风吹来。McCoy不确定Spock的颤抖是因为愉悦还是出于寒冷。

　　“有点冷吗？”

　　Spock抬起一边眉毛——在他双眼闭起的情况下，看上去非常可爱。“Leonard，我相信你在戏弄我。”

　　“当然了。我想看看你害羞的样子。”

　　接着Spock睁开了双眼，不解地皱起眉毛，“我不会害羞。”

　　“嗯。”McCoy说，“或许会，或许不会。总要试一试才知道。”

　　McCoy突然发现Spock看上去有些脆弱，不过他不确定Spock的这种感觉是从何而来的。他只是知道它的存在。他皱起眉毛，把这个令人不安的想法甩开了。Spock松开了他的手。

　　“不过，现在的气温不是进行此类行为的最适温度。”

　　“我们要回去吗？”他提议道，还在试着找到平衡。他踮起脚尖又亲了一下Spock的唇，惊奇地发现Spock放松了下来。脆弱的感觉开始消失了。

　　“我送你回去。”

　　他们肩并肩翻过山丘走回城市，胳膊不时地蹭在一起。他们一起穿过迷宫般的走廊，向McCoy的公寓走去。

　　“……为什么今晚你不表演？”最终他问道。

　　Spock抬起眉毛。“在擅自缺席三周之后，我失去了这份工作。”

　　“什么？”McCoy转过脸，但是Spock似乎非常镇定。“他们炒了你？”

　　“为无法提供的服务继续付钱是不合逻辑的。”

　　“但是Spock……”他感到有些无助。“你喜欢这份工作。”

　　“我会想念为你表演。”

　　他不由自主露出一个微笑，不过是有些苦涩的微笑。“我很抱歉，”他说，“你将来也可以？”

　　Spock歪着头。“我看到了你的小提琴（violin）箱。我很想欣赏你的演奏。”

　　“那只是把四弦琴（fiddle）而已。”他打趣道，用胳膊轻轻撞了一下Spock的胳膊。“不过我非常乐意和你合奏。但是合奏可能不像我的幻觉中那样容易。”

　　“结果可能会出乎你的意料。”Spock停下了脚步。

　　McCoy突然发现他们已经来到了他的公寓。他来回挪着脚步，朝大门看了一眼，他不想让Spock离开。

　　“Spock，你想……进来喝杯茶吗？”

　　“非常聪明的委婉说法。”他深情地看着McCoy，而McCoy的脸因为窘迫更加红了。Spock上前一步，一只手放在他腰间，轻声安抚道，“是的，Leonard。我非常想和你‘喝杯茶’。但是，今天发生了太多需要我消化的事请。今晚我需要冥想，我相信这只会为你徒增烦扰。”

　　Spock提到了冥想，McCoy感到有些担心。“你不是打算断掉链接，对吧？”

　　“不。只是集中思想，冷静大脑。”在McCoy再度开口抱怨之前，Spock的手向上移，把McCoy拉进一个拥抱。“晚安，ashayam。”

　　这个昵称让McCoy忍不住颤抖，他紧紧地抱着Spock。他感觉自己已经开始想念Spock了，他极度地想要告诉Spock别走。但是他把那句话咽回去了。“……晚安，Spock。”

　　Spock吻了吻他的太阳穴，修长的手指顺着McCoy的手掌撤了回来。“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular，”他温情地说，“下次再见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> Aikum Spa'rayek：应该可以翻译成the moon eater，吃月亮的人
> 
> Aikum：卫星（moon）
> 
> Yel：有太阳（sun）和星星（star）两个意思
> 
> Spa'rayek：这个词没有查到，但是Spa'ra是吃（eat）的意思，~yek这个后缀应该类似于英语中~er/or之类的，Spa'rayek应该就是eater的意思
> 
> kaasa：一种蓝绿色水果，常被制成果汁
> 
> Taluhk nash-veh k'dular：我珍视你（I cherish thee）。瓦肯语词典中这个词条的描述是：a declaration of love between bondmates that is accepted by Vulcan society，大致意思是，瓦肯人用来向链接伴侣表白的话语。


	13. Chapter 13

　　午餐只有短短的十分钟，夹在给病人看病的时间之中。为了抵御酷暑，他选择了生冷的食物。McCoy站在候诊室附近吃午餐，狼吞虎咽地消灭krei'la饼干。在剥水果剥到一半的时候，Spock出现了，让他感到有些惊讶。他们分吃了那个小黄水果的果瓣。他一句话也没有说，一直都是Spock在说话，因为他实在是太累了，然后午休结束，他继续和Seref一起查房。身为老年人，Seref的腿脚出奇地轻便。那一天McCoy学到了八种新种族的生理机能。

　　晚些时候，在Spock接他下班送他回家的时候，McCoy把他学到的知识都分享给Spock了。Spock听得非常专注。McCoy考虑了一会儿，想着有人关心他做了什么事情这种感觉有多好。McCoy依然很累，所以那天晚上他们来到他门前时他没有邀请Spock进去。他们接吻，Spock向他告别，然后McCoy直接就去睡觉了。

　　之后的几天都是这样。有时候Spock会来和他一起吃午餐。在第一天之后，他们配合得更好了，而且McCoy会提前给Spock发短信。接着Spock会陪他走回家，给他一个手指吻。McCoy会看着Spock离开，然后回到宿舍，像所有疲惫的医学生一样昏睡过去。

　　第四天的时候，Spock带他去了城外一处收音效果特别好的凹地。

　　“我不知道这行不行得通。”McCoy再次试着给小提琴调音，为了能够和Spock的里拉琴协调起来。他拨了一下琴弦，Spock皱起了脸。

　　“看来这两种乐器是无法合奏的。”Spock揉了揉耳朵，刺耳的声音一定让他感到有些不舒服。

　　“这还用说嘛。你再弹一下那个音。”Spock照做了，McCoy仔细听着，然后又拧了几下琴栓。这一次听起来不那么难以忍受了，但还是很不和谐。“这可能是我们调得最和谐的一次了。”

　　“还剩三根弦。”Spock严肃地说。

　　Spock有些挫败的表情把McCoy逗笑了。McCoy倾身在Spock的脸颊上印下一个吻，然后坐回穿梭车的侧面。“或许我们应该分开演奏？”

　　Spock叹了口气，用里拉琴弹了一组音阶。听上去很陌生，但又非常熟悉。这组音阶McCoy已经听他弹十几遍了。McCoy只是之前从没注意到瓦肯的音阶多四个音符。“如果你先开始，或许我可以辨认出音符，予以伴奏。”

　　“也行。”McCoy坐直身子，把小提琴架在肩上。他考虑了片刻，然后把琴弓放在弦上，开始拉《Over the Rainbow》。

　　Spock的眉毛快要抬到天上去了。他听完了整首歌。结束的时候，McCoy又从头开始演奏。Spock举起里拉琴，一边看着McCoy拉小提琴，一边拨动琴弦。

　　里拉琴的声音让这首歌曲子变得有些奇怪，甚至是突兀，听上去几乎像是降了一个调。Spock弹出的反节奏（counter-rhythm）让McCoy屏住了呼吸，诱使他放缓了拉琴的速度。他拉琴总是喜欢拉得很快，匆忙将整首曲子拉完。他从来都不会跟着拍号拉琴。但是和Spock一起演奏，让他慢了下来。Spock修长优美的手掌在琴弦上起舞，让他有些分神。他想要吻他。

　　这首曲子不知不觉就结束了，McCoy举着琴，听着最后一个音符在凹地中回荡。某处石块松动，落在了柔软的热沙中。Spock看他的目光热切无比，McCoy不安地挪了下身子。

　　“弹得很不错。”他最终说道。

　　Spock歪着头。“我一直都喜欢改编音乐。”

　　“我听得出来。你很在行。”他微笑着向前倾身，又吻了一下Spock的脸颊。Spock转过头，他的嘴唇蹭上了McCoy的嘴唇，然后他轻轻呼出一口气。

　　他们之间有太多乐器碍事了，于是McCoy把小提琴放回琴箱。Spock好奇地看着他，两只手放松地放在里拉琴上。

　　“你似乎有什么明确的目标，Leonard。”

　　“那当然了。”McCoy拽了一下Spock的里拉琴，Spock抓得更紧了，但是紧接着Spock松开了手。他让McCoy将琴拿开放到了一边。“你知道我想干什么吗？”

　　“我开始形成假设了。”

　　McCoy轻声笑着，他捧住Spock的脸，又亲了一下。“你非常迷人，Spock。能让人神魂颠倒。告诉我，亲热（make out）在瓦肯星是常见行为吗？”

　　Spock不出声地重复着“亲热”这个词，然后疑惑地皱起眉毛。“我想不是。”

　　“那么，我们或许能让这一行为流行起来。”

　　他再度吻上Spock，轻轻捧着Spock的脸，另一只手摸到Spock的手。他用手指蹭过Spock的手背，感觉到Spock在轻轻颤抖。他们的指腹碰在一起，他吞下了Spock愉悦的叹息。接着Spock似乎明白了他的意思。Spock举起手捧住McCoy的后颈，手指穿过他的头发，把他拉得更近了些。

　　Spock向后仰身，McCoy挪着身子跟了上去，跨坐在Spock的腿上，让他有更好的角度把Spock抵在穿梭车的车壁上。他捧着Spock的下巴，舌头轻轻扫过Spock的双唇，怂恿Spock张开嘴。在Spock终于理解并且让他进来的时候，McCoy发出一声近似呻吟的声音。他感觉自己要溺死在Spock吻中。这想法真滑稽。在瓦肯星上溺死。在一堆沙子中溺死。McCoy暗自发笑，一只手从Spock的下巴向下移到Spock的身上，抚摸Spock的美妙感觉让他惊叹不已。

　　他用拇指隔着薄上衣描摹着Spock肋骨的形状。为了保护心脏，Spock的肋骨比人类要多。McCoy满足地数着Spock的肋骨，感觉到Spock在他的触碰下愉悦地挪着身子。

　　Spock两只胳膊环过McCoy的肩膀，紧紧地抱着他，让他们的身体贴在一起，从胸口到腰部都在发烫。Spock吻得好奇而探究，有些生涩，但是热情又好学。Spock的吻是甜的。像是瓦肯茶的味道。像是玫瑰的香气。

　　McCoy已经很多年没有这种感觉了。他觉得自己像是个青少年，只想要亲吻和拥抱。不急于上床，也没有胡乱脱衣服的尴尬。他抚摸Spock的身体，只是为了抚摸，只是为了感受Spock绷紧身体想要贴得更近，只是为了探索Spock的身体，只是为了看到Spock对快感是如何反应的。慢慢地，他沿着Spock的下颚线向着Spock的耳朵向上亲吻。他用鼻子蹭着那里柔软的肌肤，Spock惊讶地动了一下，想要离McCoy更近一点，仿佛他们之间还能再近些似的。McCoy在髁突处（condylar process）落下一个轻柔的吻，Spock发出一个鼓励的声音，于是他继续向上吻，用牙齿轻轻咬了下Spock的耳朵尖。

　　“Leonard！”Spock颤抖着身子，强健的胳膊紧紧地抱着McCoy，有一瞬间McCoy以为他要被分成两半了。接着Spock放松下来，转过脸抬头看着McCoy，两只手迅速来到McCoy的后颈，把McCoy拉进一个急切凌乱的吻中。

　　他们的牙齿撞在一起，McCoy轻笑着向后撤了一点。他轻轻咬住Spock的唇瓣，品味着Spock的喘息，然后松开了。他轻声说道，声音低沉而沙哑，“放松点，亲爱的。我们时间多着呢。”

　　的确，他们有很多时间，虽然太阳已经划过大半天空，但对他们来说时间仿佛静止了。他们不停地亲吻拥抱着，直到McCoy的额头留下汗滴，他不得不撤回来。在这样的高温中不能继续抱着Spock，他感到非常恼火。

　　他擦了一把额头。“抱歉。”他说道，然后从车中找出一瓶水。他一口气就喝下了一半，他惊讶地发现竟然这么缺水。他之前甚至都没注意到。Spock的嘴唇尝起来太清爽了。他突然感到一阵兴奋，夹杂着些许情欲，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，渴望的感觉很朦胧，但同时又很遥远。

　　Spock注视着他，满足地半睁着眼。“你要求我应该经常与你交谈。”

　　McCoy挪了下身子，躲进车子的阴影中。他伸出手抚摸Spock的头发，像是在理顺Spock的头发。但只让Spock的发型更乱了。“我非常愿意和你聊天。”

　　Spock的嘴角动了一下，接着又抿直了。他握住McCoy的手，将他们的手指交织在一起，McCoy还记得这个手势有多亲密。“我很享受你的演奏。”

　　“呃——”

　　“你的技术非常娴熟。”在他想要收回手的时候，Spock握紧了他的手。“我十分清楚，你是一位非常杰出的外科医生，但你的能力不只局限于手术室。”

　　“Spock……”McCoy渐渐没了声音，感到有些不自在，但是McCoy还记得Spock曾请求不要反驳他的赞扬。

　　Spock把他拉近了点，用鼻子蹭着McCoy的脖子，动作又轻又柔。McCoy尽量不去想他身上有多少汗。“你非常值得称赞，Leonard。”

　　Spock吻着他脖子侧面敏感的皮肤，McCoy深吸了一口气。“Spock。”他再度开口。

　　“你很聪明。”又一个吻。“温柔，讨人喜欢。”Spock抬起双手，在McCoy裸露的胳膊上落下一个又一个手指吻。“和你在一起很开心。”

　　McCoy立即用手捧住Spock的脸吻了上去，让Spock安静了下来。McCoy觉得他感觉到Spock的嘴角弯了起来，调皮愉悦的微笑。“别再说这些了。”McCoy咕哝道。

　　“很好。”尽管他的嘴和往常一样平，但Spock的眼中绝对带着笑意。“那么我将只会想着这些。”

　　然后Spock就这样做了。McCoy有……有一种感觉。像是打在他后颈的呼吸。让他鸡皮疙瘩直起。他突然有种温暖、倾慕、愉悦的感觉，他意识到这全部都是Spock对他的情感。Spock放在他身上的双手突然变得滚烫，像是他们的皮肤融化在一起，像是Spock陷进他的身体，他们身体间薄弱的屏障在消失，消失。他开始为自己感到骄傲。

　　McCoy猛地退了回来。

　　“Leonard？”现在Spock的表情只有担心。

　　他的心跳得太快了，心跳声在他耳边作响。刚才那是什么？“没什么——我，我只是想起来我还有工作要做。我觉得我们该回去了。”他站起身，拍掉腿上的沙子，拿起他的小提琴。他匆忙走进车内。

　　Spock也站起身，看上去有些困惑。“很好。”

　　McCoy不自在地坐在座位上，盯着控制台。他能听到Spock在收拾里拉琴，他内心暗暗咒骂自己一惊一乍。说真的，这没什么大不了的。他之前也通过链接感受过Spock的情绪，不是吗？见鬼，他在沙漠中出现幻觉的时候，感受到的要比单纯的情绪多得多。这是他想要的。他想要Spock在他身边，和他在一起，让他们之间的链接生长成熟。

　　但是那时候他不知道链接的存在，感觉不一样——不对，不是这样。在他和Spock争论的时候，感觉不一样。那时他更多的是想着要赢得争论，所以他自信地以为自己能够对付精神链接。但是现在他不确定了。肢体上的亲密他还可以应对二三，可精神上的亲密完全是另一回事。

　　Spock坐在他旁边，启动穿梭车飞到空中。他什么也没说，但是他看上去并不沮丧。他看上去什么情绪也没有，不露情感的冷漠表情，这是让McCoy感到最心烦意乱的。

　　“我真的很喜欢和你一起演奏的感觉。”McCoy低声说。

　　Spock绷紧的肩膀放松了些。“我也是如此。”

　　“那你现在要做什么？”McCoy问道。“我是说，你不能每周再在集市表演了？”

　　Spock似乎陷入了沉思。过了一会儿他说，“我……考虑如何继续我的生活，已经有一段时间了。投身于里拉琴事业的确会给我带来宽慰，我曾想过在田纳兰（Tenaran）音乐学院继续深造。我之前想要在这里的合约到期之后再申请，但是现在没有了那份工作，这件事似乎更加难以推托了……”Spock不再说话了，他转过脸，用那双富有洞察力的棕色眼睛看着McCoy。

　　McCoy低头看着自己的双手。“那所学校在崔尔星（Trill），对吗？”

　　“是的。”

　　“你应该申请。”他突然说道，连他自己都感到有些惊讶。“如果你还想去的话。”

　　“我相信那会是非常值得的一段经历。”Spock低声说，“但是那里……离瓦肯星很远。”

　　而且离地球更远，McCoy没有说出口。他接着说，“就算你被录取了，也不代表你就必须去那里。不过多一种选择总是好的。”

　　Spock不再说话了。之后的路上，McCoy一直都在纠结，想着说服Spock去崔尔星到底是自私还是无私。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> krei'la：类似饼干的瓦肯食物
> 
> Over the Rainbow是绿野仙踪的插曲
> 
> counter-rhythm：似乎是个专有名词，查不到中文，音乐白痴如我实在是想象不出。wiki上的解释是这样的，In music, a cross-beat or cross-rhythm is a specific form of polyrhythm. It refers to when the rhythmic conflict found in polyrhythms is the basis of an entire musical piece.
> 
> condylar process：大概在耳朵根部附近


	14. Chapter 14

　　夏天突然之间就结束了，预示着即将到来的电闪雷鸣和倾盆大雨，又冷又快的雨滴一落到地面就会被蒸发。McCoy享受了整整四个小时的大雨，Spock阴郁的脸色逗得他咧嘴直笑。Spock就像一只讨厌水的猫。他一直都呆在屋子里，一丁点儿的潮湿都会让他炸毛。McCoy和Spock在一堆软垫之中依偎在一起，背着Spock偷笑，然后亲吻Spock皱起的眉头。

　　大雨之后的几周是暴风。大楼在猛烈的风中呻吟，像是松动的钟乳石一样摇摇欲坠嘎吱作响，像是瞄向地面的长矛。不知道为什么，空气变得前所未有地干燥。沙土飞扬，McCoy戴着护目镜跟在M’Benga身后。而瓦肯人只是眯起眼睛，他们的内眼睑可以保护他们不被锋利的沙子划伤。外星生物病房也像飓风一样来势汹汹，本该是休息的日子，McCoy依然不停歇地工作。他准时回家的次数越来越少，接着就像被剪了线的木偶一样瘫倒在床上。就连大楼的摇摆也不会把他吵醒。他太累了，累到无力去害怕从高空中坠落。

　　最终，瓦肯星再次回到更加放松的节奏。风沙不再。大楼停止了让人反胃的晃动。人们不再让自己受伤。第四天到来的时候，McCoy发现自己无事可做。他突然意识到自从下暴雨的那天起，他已经将近三周没有见到Spock了。他去找Spock的时候，感觉很难为情，同时有些脱水。Spock带他去了花园，他们在脆弱枯萎的植物中散步。就连Spock看上去也有点郁闷。他穿了一件黑如石墨的毛衣。

　　一丛低矮的蔷薇灌木，花瓣已经凋零。McCoy用手指抚过褐色的残叶，独自哼着曲子。过了一会儿他才反应过来他哼的是《行走的男孩》。

　　他停下脚步，伸展胳膊，举过头顶伸向天空。紧接着他感觉到Spock站在他身后，胳膊环上了他的腰。这绝对是公开场合的亲密举止，他们的行为并不露骨，但他还是左右看了看，确认没有人看到他们。他向后靠在Spock的怀里，疲惫地舒了口气。

　　 “你的疲惫清晰可见，Ashayam。”Spock在他耳边低语。

　　 “链接告诉你的？”

　　Spock感觉——有些伤心，McCoy皱起了脸。他没有发难的意思。“只是因为我了解你。”Spock松开了怀抱。

　　McCoy看着Spock沿着花园的石头小路走去。Spock的确很了解他，McCoy心想。他又叹了口气，跟在Spock身后。

　　“你养的植物对天气变化适应得怎么样？”Spock问。

　　McCoy想起他窗台上的那盆可怜多肉，表皮已经开始起皱。或许他应该给它浇点水。“还行。我没有足够多的时间去照顾它。”

　　“的确。”

　　McCoy感觉Spock并不是在说那盆植物。瓦肯人会以被动的形式表达负面情绪吗（passive aggression）？不过他还是走得离Spock近了些，暗自发笑。“但是感觉很奇怪。”

　　“奇怪？”

　　“你们瓦肯人，你们的植物和你们的身体一样不合逻辑。”Spock受到冒犯的表情让他忍俊不禁。 “我试过对它百般呵护。试过无视它。试过和它进行一场严厉的谈话，但是无论我怎么做，它还是慢慢枯萎了。或许……”他害羞地斜瞟了一眼，看到Spock正在仔细认真地听他说的每一个字。“你能给我点建议吗？”

　　 “我将尽力而为。”

　　Spock的表情非常认真，满怀希望——McCoy的邀请真的让他感到意外万分。Spock看McCoy的眼神如此坦诚，让McCoy的心扑通扑通直跳。看来不是被动攻击。只是单纯的寂寞。他伸出手碰了碰Spock肩膀，接着突然觉得有了胆量，他举起手捧住了Spock的脸颊。Spock转过脸和他的手贴得更近，睫毛颤动。McCoy感觉他的心要融化了。“你能感觉到我现在在想什么吗？”他问道，不确定自己想要听到Spock回答是还是否。

　　“不能准确感知。”Spock低声说。他的眼神温暖而深邃，目光炽热如黑洞一般。“你会告诉我吗？”

　　“我在想你太好看了（gorgeous），还有我之前冷落你了，亲爱的。”

　　Spock瞪大双眼，眉毛高高抬起。“如何冷落？”

　　“没有让你得到应得的注意，对吗？”他耸了耸肩，站在花瓣凋零的灌木丛中，手捧着Spock的脸，他突然感到自己毫无遮蔽。见鬼，他们仍然在公共场合，至少是瓦肯的公众场合。他放下手，把手背到身后，看向一边。“我只是……最近太忙了。”

　　“你的工作至关重要。”Spock的语气非常严肃。

　　“你也非常重要。”McCoy诚恳地说。“我们应该最大化地利用在一起的时间。而且，该死……”他窘迫地挪了下身子，“那盆植物又不会自己给自己浇水。”

　　Spock在笑他。即使Spock看上去一头雾水，他依然能感觉到Spock的笑意。或许是Spock眼中的闪光让McCoy有这样的感觉。他不停地发着牢骚，跟着Spock走出花园，向市区走去。Spock的速度似乎比平时快了很多，McCoy紧跟在他身后。他们一起匆匆走过昏暗的走廊，沿着楼梯盘旋向下，直到他们回到McCoy的宿舍。

　　McCoy还没来得及四处察看确认M’Benga不在家，Spock就来到他身边。Spock走进McCoy的个人空间，修长的手指握住他的手腕，轻轻拉着他的胳膊，直到他搞懂了Spock的暗示，伸出两根手指。Spock一直都看着他的眼睛。Spock的目光明亮而热切。他的棕色眼睛似乎被内心的火焰点燃，火苗顺着他的指尖流出，让McCoy感到皮肤刺痛。他之前总是认为Spock的味道是温和香甜的，但是现在他更加清楚了。Spock是炽热的火焰。强烈。辛辣。不是瓦肯那种香多于辣的味道，而是地球的香料——卡宴辣椒，温暖而热情。他知道如果他品尝到Spock的味道，他的嘴巴会充满温暖。那样强烈的情感可能会让他想哭。

　　这很奇怪。怪得有些让人害怕。Spock吻着他的手指，注视着他的灵魂，McCoy觉得或许他应该说些什么。在这个外星世界用瓦肯方式接吻的感觉太不可思议了。在他有什么动作之前，Spock似乎理解了——或者是读了他的心，谁知道呢？Spock的长睫毛轻轻颤动，向前倾身。McCoy觉得他的心跳到了嗓子眼里，一只蝴蝶在他的脉搏点不断扇动翅膀。

　　他们一起向后退，McCoy被他房间的门帘缠住了。Spock更擅长于多任务处理，不知道用了什么办法把McCoy从门帘中解救出来，同时抚摸他的手和脸，然后是他的腰和肩膀，柔软的唇贴着他的嘴巴。Spock抽走McCoy身体深处的空气，听到自己发出那样的喘息声，连McCoy自己都感到惊讶无比。

　　直到McCoy感觉到软垫将他包围，他才意识到自己躺了下来。Spock吻着他的嘴角。他的下巴。沿着他的脖子向下。McCoy颤抖着身子，想要用他的手做点什么，一边向后仰头，然后——咔！

　　“啊，该死！”

　　Spock坐直身子，皱起眉毛。“Leonard？”

　　“呃，等等……”脖子上的肌肉绷紧了，McCoy努力保持静止。很疼。见鬼，真的很疼！“我只是……扭到脖子了。”

　　Spock爬到一边，McCoy尽量不让自己害羞脸红。但是他彻底地失败了。Spock低头看着他。“你在重压之下没有照顾好自己。”

　　“Spock。”McCoy虚弱地说，然后咬紧了牙齿。就连说话都会加重疼痛感。

　　看到他的样子，Spock的态度柔和起来。“我会帮助你。”

　　McCoy感觉到Spock温暖的双手来到他的脖子侧面，扶着他的脑袋让他慢慢坐起来。McCoy立即进行了自我诊断，他发现情况不严重。只是很疼。

　　“我需要肌肉松弛药。”他小心地说，保持脖子不动。他慢慢伸出手，感受着脖子后面的肌肉。“应该是肌肉痉挛。”

　　“你的急救箱中有这种药吗？”Spock跪坐在地上，如果没有松弛药的话，他显然准备立即前往医院。

　　McCoy想要摇头，但在最后关头停住了。“没有。应该有止疼药。你能去找一下吗？”

　　Spock站起身，但是他迟疑了。他看着McCoy，担忧地皱起眉毛。McCoy突然想到，他之前为什么会认为瓦肯人不会表露情绪。当Spock像这样看着他的时候——目光发亮，嘴角下撇，关切地抿着嘴——McCoy能清晰地解读他的情绪。

　　“如果可以的话，”Spock慢慢说道，“我有另一种解决办法。”

　　McCoy真的很想来一针止痛剂，但是Spock看上去出奇地脆弱。他不能拒绝那张脸。“当然。”他发现自己像个蠢货一样微笑，即使因为疼痛，他的眼中蓄满泪水。“什么办法？”

　　Spock把软垫收到一边，扶着McCoy坐在地板上。温暖的双手再次来到McCoy后颈，像是被火堆烧热的石头，抚去疼痛。McCoy突然想到Spock可以控制自己的体温。他可能是有意让自己的身体释放出更多的热量。Spock试着把McCoy的上衣脱掉，但他们很快发现McCoy不能轻松地举起右胳膊。

　　于是Spock把一只手伸进McCoy的上衣中，手掌贴着McCoy的脊柱。紧接着McCoy感觉到脖子上的紧绷感开始消失。

　　“哦。”他扯出一个音节，闭上双眼。

　　Spock按揉着他的背，有时会在那里停一会儿，有时只是短暂的触碰。每一次都能打开McCoy的身体，像是拧开水阀一样，紧张感如平稳的水流一般离开他的身体。他感觉自己的肩膀放松下来。他的后背似乎如释重负。一阵轻微的刺痛之后，他的脖子不再难受了。他感觉到Spock的胳膊搂住他的腰，他叹了口气，身子向后依靠着Spock的身体。

　　他困倦地嘟囔着，“某种……瓦肯按摩疗法？”

　　“瓦肯神经术（Neuro-pressure）。”Spock纠正道。他吻了一下McCoy的耳朵，紧紧地抱住McCoy。Spock的呼吸吹乱了McCoy的头发，McCoy叹了口气。“这是一种古老的瓦肯技艺。”

　　“嗯，感觉不错。”

　　Spock发出一阵低沉的声音——他是，他是在低声轻笑吗？McCoy立即坐起来转过身，目瞪口呆，但是Spock看上去一点也不惭愧。他的嘴角弯起，眼中闪着高兴的神情。“你应该休息，Leonard。”

　　McCoy皱起眉毛。“我在尽可能地和你在一起，该死的。”

　　“我会留在这里。在你醒来之后，我可以教你瓦肯神经术的正确位置。”

　　McCoy考虑着。“你是说不穿上衣？”

　　Spock的眉毛快要抬到天上去了。“不穿上衣。”他严肃地确认道。

　　McCoy不知道那样的承诺之后为什么Spock还指望他能睡着，但是他顺从地把软垫收拾好铺开。尽管McCoy不断声明他没那么累一点也不困，Spock依旧伸出有力的胳膊拉着他躺下，让他闭上眼睛。Spock吻了吻他的鼻梁，他紧锁的眉头，然后食指蹭过他眼下的黑眼圈。

　　Spock蜷在他身边，身体摸上去有点凉。McCoy感觉整个世界慢了下来。他的疲惫感逐渐消失，紧接着他就睡着了。

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有肉

　　Spock睡觉时打呼噜的声音很可爱。

　　McCoy之前没有机会注意这一点。现在他注意到了，陶醉于Spock沉睡时轻柔的呼吸声。Spock的嘴巴放松微张。外面夜已降临，房间变得昏暗。现在的气温比之前冷多了。这对McCoy来说同样是好事。他不想强迫Spock永远当他的冷源。

　　他忍不住去碰Spock，动作相当轻柔，只是蹭了一下Spock的脸颊。他考虑了片刻，然后弯起手指，把触碰变成一个吻。这给他的感觉是不同的，虽然这不是他的习俗，但这感觉很对（it did feel right）。而且他很高兴能够一边亲吻Spock一边看着他。

　　他在Spock的嘴唇上印下一个手指吻，然后是下巴尖、领口。慢慢地，他发现Spock呼吸声变了。声音变小了。

　　“……抱歉，”McCoy迟疑地低声说，“我不是故意把你吵醒的。”

　　“我很高兴你将我唤醒。”Spock的声音一样很轻。他向前挪了一下，身体像水一样起伏，把他们的腿叠在一起，就像他们第一次一起睡觉时一样。“你会继续吻我吗？”

　　McCoy颤抖着身子。他把手收回他们之间仅有的那点儿空隙。Spock举起手，和McCoy的手指贴在一起，小心翼翼地试探着。Spock吻了他的指节，他的手背，手腕上的圆骨。

　　“Leonard？”

　　“怎么了，Spock？”

　　“你想要现在开始学习神经术吗？或者你想要——如你所说的——和我‘亲热’？”

　　McCoy轻声笑了。“我觉得这两样最终会以同样的结局收场。”

　　他能感觉到Spock的开心、满足，像波浪一般向他推来。“你说的对。你有灯笼吗？”

　　McCoy坐直身子，在他的储物箱中翻找，然后拿出一个手提式相位灯。他把它放在箱子上面，打开最小的亮度，整个房间沐浴在昏黄的灯光中。

　　Spock站起身，脱掉他的上衣，把它丢在一边。他的头发随着静电起舞，阴影打在他的身体正面，肌肉线条看上去非常柔和。自从他们露营那天起，McCoy就没有见过Spock半裸的样子。而现在看到这样的Spock，他屏住了呼吸。他欣赏了一会儿Spock的样子。他惊讶地看着Spock像这样站在他面前：不加掩饰，没有保留。Spock朝他抬起一边眉毛，沉默地敦促他加快速度。

　　他忙着脱下自己的上衣，听从Spock的指示，跪在Spock面前的软垫上。他想知道Spock觉得他的身材怎么样，但紧接着，他决定不让这个想法困扰自己。

　　他凝视着昏暗的灯光，与此同时Spock的双手放到他的后背上，一边低声解释道，“神经术更像是一门古老的技艺，而不是科学。一共有七十一种手势。”

　　“七十一？一个小时？”

　　“是的。”Spock说，“人类区分时间的方式很有趣。我们的方式则不那么广泛，但绝对遵从了相应的逻辑。现在，请感受我的手的形状。”

　　McCoy闭上眼睛，感觉到Spock三根手指的指腹按着他的背，就在肩胛骨向下几厘米处。他的身体绷紧了片刻，但是Spock一直用相同的力度按压着。然后紧绷感突然消失了，McCoy放松下来。Spock在他后背的另一边做了同样的动作，然后收回了手。

　　“Leonard，现在由你来触碰我。”

　　McCoy转过身，感到有些头晕。Spock握住了他的右手。

　　“第一个手势是最简单的。”Spock解释，将McCoy的手指弯成正确的姿势。Spock的手温暖柔软，一阵阵快感顺着McCoy的胳膊，传到他的脊柱，在后腰愉悦地盘旋。“你会了吗？”

　　“差不多吧。”

　　Spock转过身，将后背曲线展示给McCoy。Spock坐得很直，但也很放松。他并不紧张。他只是坐姿如此而已。McCoy向前挪了一下，把手放在Spock肩胛骨之间，感受Spock的呼吸起伏。

　　“肩胛骨外侧缘前缘向下3.2厘米处。”Spock告诉他，等待McCoy找到那个地方。“在人类身上，这个地方稍微高一点。你感觉到肌肉的形状了吗？”

　　“感觉到的。”

　　“请保持按压50秒。”

　　McCoy照做了。他感觉到一开始按压时，Spock深吸了一口气，Spock的身体像绷紧的弹簧，随着时间慢慢放松，直到Spock垂下肩膀，姿势松散下来。McCoy移到另一边，直到Spock完全放松下来，呼吸平稳而满足。

　　他觉得他应该放下手，但是他发现自己做不到。他开始用非常人类式的触碰去探索，Spock没有阻止他。或许是光线的缘故，McCoy感觉Spock肩膀上长着雀斑。他用指尖描摹着那些雀斑，靠得离Spock近了点，在柔软的皮肤上落下一个羽毛般的吻。

　　Spock舒了口气，向前低头，McCoy不需要更多的暗示了。他吻着Spock曲线优美的后颈的突起，Spock又呼出一口气，是愉悦的声音。他落下的每一个吻都让Spock兴奋地颤抖。McCoy用两只胳膊环住Spock的腰，裸露的胸膛紧贴着Spock的后背，感受Spock的呼吸起伏。抱着Spock，感受Spock，这太美妙了。McCoy想起几周前他因没有肢体接触而感到的绝望。现在这种感觉似乎变得非常模糊。Spock的身体对他毫无保留，没有尽头，让他满足到快要溢出来。面对这样的坦诚，他没有任何精力去感受绝望。

　　他吻着Spock脖子的侧面，让他的嘴唇轻轻擦过那里的皮肤。他伸手抚摸Spock的腹部，身侧，胸膛，不断探索着。他想要找到让Spock感觉舒服的地方。他听着Spock突然的吸气，轻柔的呼气，气息从唇齿间吐出。Spock似乎喜欢McCoy摸他的腰，以及腹部柔软的肌肤。McCoy的手掌贴上他的胸口时，Spock挺紧了胸膛。

　　McCoy低声轻笑，又亲了下Spock的后颈。“你喜欢这样吗，亲爱的？”

　　“你的触碰……令人心悦。”

　　“嗯。”他哼了一声，张开嘴轻轻咬着Spock的皮肤。Spock将头侧向一边，给McCoy更多的空间。“你的意思是，感觉很好？”

　　他抚摸Spock胸口的手更用力了。Spock屏住呼吸，“是的。”

　　Spock挺直身子，贴得离他的手掌更近了。他收起手指，蹭过Spock的乳头。他之前的男性伴侣对这里的触碰从未有过这么强烈的反应。而当McCoy轻轻掐的时候，Spock没有任何疑虑和不安，紧贴着他的身体，喘着粗气。

　　“Leonard，求你。”Spock头向后仰，靠着McCoy的肩膀。McCoy趁机轻轻咬了他一下，只是蹭了一下，然后咬住Spock的皮肤，撕咬着留下一个吻痕。“我……想要你（desire you）。”

　　“你拥有我（You have me）。”他舔了舔那块酸痛的皮肤，已经开始发绿了。他用拇指蹭过Spock的乳头，Spock深吸一口气。他揉搓了两下，Spock整个人都定住了，急速地喘息着，每次呼气都满含欲望。

　　Spock举起胳膊，握住McCoy的手，抚平他的手指。“太疼了。”他说。

　　“抱歉。”

　　Spock气息急促，McCoy沿着他的脖子向下亲吻，嘴唇贴着肩头。McCoy停在了那里，等着Spock平复呼吸，决定他们要不要继续。他非常希望Spock想要继续。

　　Spock突然动了一下，撤了回去。McCoy发出一个不满的声音，紧接着Spock转身面向他。Spock把他压在软垫上面平躺，修长的手指轻松地将他的四肢展开，然后压在McCoy身上。Spock伸直胳膊，让他能够看清楚McCoy的脸，眼中是温柔的爱慕。

　　“干嘛？”McCoy问，努力不让自己露出微笑。

　　“我在欣赏你。”Spock说。

　　McCoy尴尬地看向一边，“没什么可——”

　　“啊。”Spock打断了他的话，两根手指放在他的嘴唇上，一个矛盾的吻。“我们之前讨论过这个问题。请接收我对你真诚的爱慕。”

　　“我尽力。”McCoy抵着Spock的手指说道。他忍不住伸出舌头，舔了舔指腹上的硬茧。

　　Spock的睫毛颤动着。“Leonard，你在做什么？”

　　“你很聪明，Spock。”他说，“我想你会搞明白的。”

　　在Spock可以把手收回去之前，他握住Spock的手，开始揉捏Spock的手掌。他张开嘴，把Spock修长的手指送进嘴里，刚好将第一个指节伸进去。他伸出舌头，包裹住Spock的手指，满足地叹了口气。

　　“Leonard。”Spock又开始喘息了，听上去就像刚刚跑完马拉松。无论他接下来要说什么，都没有被他说出口，McCoy含住Spock的指尖开始吮吸。

　　McCoy忙着认真欣赏Spock发出的声音，他忘记了Spock还有一只手是空闲的，直到他发现Spock在试探性地触碰他的腹部。他弓起身子。Spock环住他的腰，挪了下他的身子，让Spock能够跨坐在他的一条腿上，磨蹭着他的大腿。McCoy能够隔着薄裤子的布料感觉到Spock的狭缝[1]，有一瞬间他感觉有些认知失调。这感觉既熟悉又陌生，但是他没心思去担心这个问题。他太想要去触碰Spock了，这想法让他的手指有些刺痛。

　　Spock看他的目光热切无比。McCoy看着Spock脸上雀跃的情绪，细致入微不易察觉，但绝对真诚。Spock皱眉蹙额，咬着下唇。Spock动了一下他的手，手指轻轻略过McCoy不断探索的舌头，然后收了回去，湿湿地蹭过他的嘴唇。

　　“我想要吻你。”Spock说。

　　“嗯？那你还等什么？”

　　Spock弯下腰，将他们的嘴巴贴在一起，一只手放在McCoy后颈扶起他。McCoy鼓励般地抬起大腿，惊奇地感觉到Spock开始慢慢扭动腰部，蹭着他的腿。Spock的裤子前面湿了一片，他的阴茎完全伸了出来，顶着McCoy的腿。

　　Spock另一只手托住了他的下体，让他吓了一跳，然后开始隔着裤子抚摩。他之前没想过——真的没有——Spock竟然愿意像这样碰他。他有点想当然地以为瓦肯人觉得性爱是令人反感的。但是Spock正在触碰他，不放过他愉悦的轻声喘息，将其尽数吞下，隔着布料抚弄他的阴茎直到他感觉自己可能会失控，拇指揉着McCoy的脖子根部，保持角度让他们可以刚好深吻对方。而且，上帝啊，Spock熟练得太快了。

　　“Spock。”他喘着气说。Spock吻着他，舔着他的嘴唇。“Spock，我快要射了。”Spock加快了动作，急切拼命地扭动他的腰，磨蹭McCoy的大腿。McCoy转瞬即逝地想到，他从未见过这么急切的人，或许除了此时此刻的自己，然后——“Spock！”他结结巴巴地说，来回扭着身子，不断喘息着。Spock抱着他，抚摸他。而他像个该死的青少年一样射在了他的裤子里。

　　他躺了回去，Spock跟着他躺下，整个人贴着McCoy的身体。他勉强用发软的胳膊环住Spock的肩膀，搂住Spock，而Spock继续磨蹭着。他在Spock肩膀上的雀斑撒下一个又一个的吻。Spock把脸埋在McCoy的颈间，呻吟着射了出来。

　　他们满足地躺了一会儿，依然有些兴奋。然后McCoy开始感觉黏腻又湿热。Spock移开身子，站了起来，有些窘迫地将手放在裆部。

　　“你可以换件我的衣服。”McCoy说，他发现自己在微笑。

　　Spock微微弯起嘴角，Spock式的隐秘微笑。“我没预料到……”

　　“我也没有。”他慢吞吞地伸了个懒腰，然后翻了个身。他从储物箱中找出一条运动裤给Spock，以及一条给自己的短裤。他已经累到站不起来了，但接着他设法在不坐起来的情况下，脱掉沾污的裤子换上短裤。

　　“这可能比站起身花费更多的力气。”他换好的时候，Spock饶有兴趣地说。

　　因为之前的动作，McCoy喘着粗气。“闭上嘴快过来。”

　　Spock顺从了，顺便关上了灯，他们立即陷入了黑暗。他们蜷在一起，Spock吻了下他的太阳穴，而他搂住了Spock的腰。

　　“我喜欢刚才那样。”McCoy小声说。

　　“我也是。”Spock说，声音同样很轻。

　　McCoy很快就困了。他枕着Spock的肩膀，满足地叹了口气。“……我喜欢你。”

　　Spock的身体抖了起来，又是那种似是而非的轻笑，他抱紧了McCoy。“Ashayam，taluhk nash-veh k'dular。”

　　“呃，什么意思？”

　　Spock沉默了片刻。McCoy闭上双眼。“意思是‘我珍视你，吾爱’。”

　　“哦。”McCoy柔声说。

　　“睡吧。”Spock抚摸着他的头发。“你需要休息。”

　　McCoy没有力气反驳，因此他让自己全身放松下来，感受Spock胸膛的起伏，渐渐陷入了深度的睡眠。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> [1] 原文是 slit，还没找到准确的翻译，作者设定中，瓦肯男性的性器官平时是收在 slit 的，只有情动时才会伸出体外。


	16. Chapter 16

　　计时器叫了起来，McCoy腾起身子拍了一下，把它关上了。“嘘。”他贴着枕头低声说道。他躺了一会儿，感觉有些不爽，慢慢整理思绪。在他差点又睡过去的时候，一只手摸上了他的后腰。

　　哦。是Spock。

　　“嘿。”他轻声说。而Spock不声不响地从后面搂住McCoy的身体。

　　“早上好，Leonard。”

　　McCoy分析着现在的情况：他早晨的口气相当难闻，依然困意未消，还有他的晨勃正抵着他的裤子前部。而他有一个小时的时间，洗漱换衣，再眯会儿眼，然后到医院上班。还有，Spock正在不断地吻着他的后颈。

　　他决定享受一会儿Spock的殷勤。他洗澡时总是可以洗得快一点。“你睡得怎么样？”

　　“我睡得很好。”Spock说，一边亲吻他的耳朵。“我能问个问题吗？”

　　“问吧（shoot）。”

　　他能感觉到Spock的疑惑，但是Spock没有询问，似乎只是在分析他的措辞。“你勃起了，但我没有感觉到你的性兴奋。”

　　McCoy窘迫地羞红了脸，想要扭动身子离得远一点。“只是人类的自然反应而已。”

　　他想要坐直身子，但是Spock握住他的手腕把他拽了回去，将他翻过身来让他们面对面。Spock温柔地捧着他的脸，用有些干裂的嘴唇吻他。

　　Spock的急切让McCoy惊讶不已，他不禁张开了嘴巴。他用手指拨乱Spock睡得有些塌平的头发。Spock呼出一口气，靠得更近了点，将他们的腿叠在一起。Spock修长的手指托住他的臀部，抬起他的腿。McCoy欣然从之，曲起膝盖环住Spock的大腿。这感觉既美妙有舒服。缓慢倦怠地蹭着Spock的腿就像是这个世界上最简单的事情。他的勃起慢慢从自然反应变成了自发的。他意识到他陷得太深了。

　　他不情愿地往回退。“我得准备去医院了。”

　　Spock若有所思地看着他。“如果我们加快速度，或许你还有时间进行准备？”

　　McCoy笑出了声，感到有些惊讶。“你这么迫不及待吗。”

　　“我喜欢你，想要给你带来愉悦。”Spock坦诚地说。

　　他不得不移开视线。“我——我担心M’Benga也在。”

　　“请稍等。”

　　Spock撤了回去，McCoy竭尽全力抑制住了想要将他拉回来的冲动。Spock踮着脚尖，动作像猫一样轻盈安静。Spock来回换着两只脚，身体左右晃动，McCoy立即就注意到他的裤子低低地挂在他的腰间，并且随着脚步在慢慢向下滑。那条裤子对他来说太大了。

　　他闭上双眼，试着去听Spock的声音。他听到一下又一下的脚步声，然后是布料翻滚的声音，Spock在检查M’Benga是否在家。McCoy咬着嘴唇，抱着最后的希望。

　　Spock跑了回来，拉开门帘。McCoy胳膊肘支起身子，被眼前的景象惊呆了，清晨的阳光衬着Spock的皮肤，给他的轮廓罩上一层金边，棕色眼睛闪着不安分的神情，头发蓬乱不堪。裤子外面露着一小截腰，Spock动作迅速。

　　“看来他不——”McCoy咕哝着，紧接着一个急切无比的瓦肯人坐在了他的大腿上。Spock热情地伏在他身上，双手不停地胡乱抚摸。好吧，Spock刚才的确说过要快一点。

　　只有两个人才能玩这个游戏。McCoy一条腿环住Spock的腰，扭动身子，两人一起翻滚，直到他来到上面。Spock重重地倒在地上，一个枕头别扭地卡在他的后背。Spock惊讶地张开嘴， McCoy无法抗拒这样的机会。

　　他一路舔进Spock的嘴巴，一只手伸进Spock的裤子。裤腰有些宽松——码数完全不对，因为这是McCoy的裤子。Spock穿着他的衣服，这想法让他出奇地兴奋。他捧住Spock的狭缝，将手指伸了进去——Spock已经湿了，急切地扭动身子，张开腿给McCoy更多的空间，紧接着在McCoy抚摸还在体内的阴茎时，又因为过多的快感加紧双腿。

　　Spock用两只胳膊搂着McCoy的肩膀，一只手放在McCoy的后颈。他吻得像不需要呼吸一样——或者说，仿佛McCoy就是他的氧气。不过McCoy可以理解这样的感觉。

　　他感觉到Spock湿滑的阴茎伸了出来，他握了上去，一边用另一只手脱自己的短裤。他失去平衡摔到一边，重重地落在了Spock的胳膊上。Spock似乎完全未被影响，只是转过头，让他们可以继续亲吻。

　　“抱歉。”McCoy在Spock的唇边喘着粗气，“抱歉，我——”他之前的宏伟计划是，脱去Spock的全部衣服，尽力为Spock带来愉悦。而现在，他只是把Spock的裤子拉到大腿根部，将两人的阴茎贴在一起，然后开始磨蹭。“天哪，我——”Spock吻上他的嘴巴，“我要——”

　　“Leonard，拜托。”Spock舔了舔他的嘴唇，一只手握住他们的阴茎。两人都想要一边亲吻对方一边爱抚对方。这感觉混乱又别扭，但同时美妙无比。Spock兴奋不已，满身是汗，手指紧握着McCoy的阴茎，坚挺的分身抵着McCoy发烫的皮肤。“我想要……感受你（I wish to feel you）。”

　　“你的手感觉太棒了（I can feel you just fine），亲爱的。就是那里，求你了。”

　　Spock又碰了一下那个地方，在收回手的时候，指尖蹭过他的阴茎顶部，然后Spock摇了摇头。“不，Leonard。你愿意让我与你分享吗？”

　　McCoy根本无法思考，也无法理解，但是——哦不。此时此刻他愿意为Spock做任何事，即使他的胃里有种下沉的感觉，内心万分恐慌。他做了个吞咽动作，接着又重复了一遍，然后点了点头。

　　Spock的指尖来到他的太阳穴，他的脸颊。这感觉很强烈。太过热切了。McCoy焕发着同样炽热的情感，弓起身子，，让Spock全方位的进入他大开的脑海，像花苞一样展开。他们之间的空间立即缩短，直到他们真正地触碰在一起，接着超越了触碰，如沙子般倾入对方，然后——

　啊——！

　　Spock的渴望如熊熊烈火般向他袭来。Spock的强烈情感甚至能将沙子变成晶莹剔透的玻璃。McCoy紧闭双眼，大声叫喊，而Spock摆动腰肢，身体向前顶，又滑又热又——“Spock！”

　　沉寂。

　　他模糊地意识到Spock在摇晃他的身体。

　　他用颤抖的胳膊支起身子，然后又倒了回去，趴在Spock的胸口。“怎么……”他喃喃道。

　　“Leonard？”

　　见鬼，他好像晕过去了。他甚至不记得自己射了，但是他们之间的空隙黏糊糊的。他挪了下身子，但觉到Spock坚挺的分身依然抵着他的腰。“我没事。”他说，止不住去想如果Spock可以拥有那样的快感依然不射的话，瓦肯人要怎样才会高潮。“让我……”

　　他疲惫地伸出一只手，握住Spock的分身开始套弄。Spock对着他的太阳穴喘气，胳膊紧紧地抱着他。

　　“Leonard——”

　　“嘘，有我在，别说话。再等一下。让我抚摸你。天哪，Spock，你到底对我做了什么？我从没——你一直都感受……？别动，我来让你……”

　　McCoy对着Spock的肩膀低声说，直到Spock顶进他的手中，不断地喘着粗气，然后屏住呼吸射了出来。

　　“很好，亲爱的，太棒了。”McCoy吻着他的脸颊，他的下巴，他的嘴唇。“上帝啊，你感觉太棒了。”

　　Spock似乎有些恍惚。目光朦胧。“我没想到……会这么快。”

　　McCoy看了一眼计时器——这不可能。他感觉自己像是经历了一场马拉松式的性爱，但只过去了十分钟。而且还是瓦肯的分钟。比地球分钟稍短一点。时间似乎根本不够。高潮之后，他甚至还晕了一小会儿。

　　Spock揉着他的肩胛骨，满足地哼声。“你说要准备去医院？”

　　McCoy笑出了声，一边支着身子站起来。他的胳膊依然在颤抖。“来吧。”他说，“如果我们一起洗澡的话，可以节约时间。”

　　“我深表怀疑。”Spock说，但还是跟了上去。

　　他打开音速淋浴器，走近狭小的淋浴间。瓦肯人在所有东西上都是坚定的实用主义者，因此淋浴间绝对不是为两个成年男性设计的。但是这感觉很好，让McCoy有充足的理由贴着Spock的身体，紧紧地抱着Spock，让Spock帮他擦洗后背。

　　McCoy用满是泡沫的手略过Spock的肩膀和胳膊，向下来到Spock的双手。他仔细地清洗Spock的手腕以及掌心的细纹，接着是每一根修长纤细的手指。最后McCoy握着Spock的手，放在淋浴器下面把泡沫振走时，Spock的呼吸变得有些奇怪。

　　他太累了，没有力气认真地去想更多的性爱——而且他也没有时间——但是他发现自己忍不住继续亲吻Spock。他让Spock翻了个身背靠墙壁，吻着Spock的嘴巴。Spock愉悦地叹息着，一只手捧住McCoy的后颈，让他们有更好的角度亲吻。

　　McCoy依然能感觉到Spock强烈的快感。Spock进入他脑海的记忆依然清晰，却一直在他身后。McCoy不停地想要转身看清楚，记住它，但是它却离他更远了，只留下模糊的印象。

　　“Leonard。”过了一会儿Spock对他说。“你必须尽快离开了。”

　　他叹了口气，额头无奈地放在Spock的肩膀上。“我不想这样，等一整周才能再次见到你。”

　　“我亦如此。”Spock抱着他。McCoy享受着Spock身体的感觉，毫无保留地紧贴着他。

　　McCoy关上淋浴器走了出去。Spock紧跟在他身后。他们穿好衣服，McCoy试着粉碎自己郁闷的心情。说真的，他应该庆幸。他在医学院的忙碌生活让他很难拥有长久的爱情关系。能够和Spock度过尽可能多的时间，他应该开心才对。

　　他正准备走出房门时，才想起来窗台上那棵可怜的盆栽。他们昨天完全忘记照顾它了。

　　他给那盆植物洒了点去离子水。一颗水珠落在叶片上，他伸出手指，把那滴水推了下去，落在红色的土壤上。水珠在干燥的表面停留了片刻，然后慢慢渗了进去。窗户外面，一辆穿梭车掠过，McCoy看着它飞走了。他注视着附近大楼长长的石头尖顶。很多人住在这里，他心不在焉地想。他想着他们是否像他一样非常享受自己的早晨。

　　他感觉有人来到他的身后。他身子向后倾，倚进Spock的怀抱。他们在那儿站了一会儿，只是呼吸着。McCoy不知道他之前为什么那么害怕这扇窗户。

　　Spock吻了下他的后颈，让McCoy忍不住颤抖。“你必须去工作。”

　　McCoy叹了口气。然后点了点头。

　　“……我可以送你去吗？”

　　“非常乐意。”他向后伸出手，握住Spock的手举了起来，在食指指节上印下一个吻。

　　他们一起向医院走去。每一天空气都更加寒冷。瓦肯人已经穿上了冬衣。

　　来到医院的时候，McCoy发现他不想离开。他犹豫了一会儿，给了Spock过多的手指吻，而Spock只是满含深情地看着他，让McCoy觉得自己快要溺死了。或许他的身体可以适应，呼吸沙子而不是空气。

　　“如果你有时间，今晚我想要与你共进晚餐。”Spock说。

　　“我下班时给你发讯息。”他保证道。他向前倾身，在Spock的脸颊落下一个轻柔的吻，完全不介意可能会被人看到。“祝你今天过得愉快，亲爱的。”

　　那天McCoy过得昏昏沉沉。他看到M’Benga在休息室昏睡，二十小时的手术让M’Benga出了一身汗，他让M’Benga回家休息了。他和Seref医生聊天时谈到了咖啡， Seref尝了一口，结果脸色变得惨白。Spock给他发讯息的时候，他正在朝手术室走去。那条讯息只有一句话。

_我被田纳兰音乐学院录取了。_

　　McCoy思索着最好的回应方式。他是应该高兴，失望，还是冷漠地理智。他一直在沉思，直到他走入手术室，他的大脑立即切换状态，全身心地投入到当前的工作中，让田纳兰音乐学院渐渐消散。

　　手术进展不是很顺利。十小时后他瘫倒在床上，睡得像石头一样。第二天早上计时器将他吵醒时，他才想起来他还没有回复Spock的讯息。清晨阳光明媚，他闭上眼睛，叹了口气。

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章还需要多校对几遍，还是粗稿

　　如果McCoy认真考虑过的话，他会意识到自己不再期待回到舰队。他内心的一部分悄悄决定要留在瓦肯度过余生。或许Seref医生能给他找份工作。或许他可以在山里开间小诊所，为骨折的伤者接骨，为离家出走的孩子提供庇护。谁知道呢？问题是，他没有刻意去想这件事。

　　如果想过的话，他会发现周围的季节变换是有意义的。这意味着每一天都离实习期结束的日子越来越近。离地球越来越近。

　　而如今，除了好好想想他别无选择，他发现自己很生气。他气自己爱上Spock一时冲昏头脑，却忘了这段感情无法长久。他气到怒不可遏，可他什么办法也没有。

　　他把自己的全部怒火强压在心里，试着假装什么事也没有。他给Spock发讯息，他们没有谈这件事。他们一起吃午饭，他们没有谈这件事。他们一起去餐厅吃晚餐，他们没有谈这件事。他们喝茶谈哲学，他们没有谈这件事。他们共度了一个温暖的夜晚，一起在花园里看书，直到McCoy倚着Spock的肩膀睡着了。他们仍然没有谈这件事。

　　McCoy甚至以为那条讯息是他的幻觉。

　　不去讨论他们将来的打算，一周的时间很容易就这样溜走了。第四天的时候，Spock带他去看Amanda。

　　虽然他们有时会互发消息，但是自从Sarek不合时宜的到访之后，他就没有亲眼见过她了。她似乎很高兴见到他，把他拉进一个拥抱，让他的心溢满温暖。McCoy不知道他是不是应该告诉她现在他和她儿子在正式交往，或者说他应该征求她的同意。但是接着他想到她看到他们时的神秘微笑，他决定不说了。她已经知道的事情他不必多语。

　　Spock留在屋子里给他们泡茶，Amanda带他去了花园。他不在的这段时间里，花园已经长得非常繁茂了。虽然冬天就要来了，而且Amanda已经收摘了大部分果实。McCoy脱掉鞋子，赤脚站在橘色土壤上面。考虑了片刻之后，Amanda也照做了。

　　他们沿着小路漫步，头顶的棚架挂着红色叶子的藤蔓植物，上面坠着紫色的荚果。Amanda摘了一个递给他。他咬了一口，惊讶地皱起眉毛。他的眼睛告诉他这是一种豆类植物，嘴巴却告诉他这是还未成熟的番茄。

　　“这可能是今年成熟的最后的果实了。秋天就要过去了，可惜它们长得不是太好。”Amanda说，一边用上衣下摆兜住摘下的荚果。“它们喜欢炎热的天气。”

　　“听上去像是一种瓦肯植物。”

　　她冲他露出一个微笑，但是笑中又有什么不对劲的地方。她继续摘豆荚，McCoy端详着她。

　　“Amanda，一切还好吗？”

　　她手中的豆荚断成两节，弄脏了她的指尖。“只是……有些伤感。我的儿子就要离开我了。”

　　她没有看他，于是McCoy趁机让自己平静下来。看来那条讯息不是他的幻觉。田纳兰音乐学院依然存在，影响着他的心情。“是的。”他小声说。

　　“……我想你最理解我的感受。Sarek不——你知道瓦肯男性是什么样子。”

　　“大概吧。”他说，想着Sarek是否像他们第一次见面时一样冷漠。他想起Spock的情感之深，只是藏在克制的面具背后而已，他不知道Sarek会不会也是这样。Amanda觉得毫无保留地信任Sarek是令人欣慰的？还是无所适从？“不过我觉得Spock和Sarek有些不一样。”

　　“让他们两人懊恼的是，没有你所想的那么不同。”她若有所思地说。她的上衣兜满了豆荚，她开始朝房子走去。“但是我像这样愁眉苦脸有什么用？”她扭头对他微笑，“现在你们都在这里，我最好充分利用。你们会留下来吃晚饭吗？”

　　“我们非常乐意，夫人。”他拿起他们的鞋子，跟了上去。

　　对于不冷不热的天气来说，热茶再合适不过了。他们三人跪在桌边聊天，太阳慢慢划过天空，他们沐浴在阳光中。McCoy已经忘记了冬天这里的太阳有多明亮。不知道为什么，阳光似乎更加强烈。或许太阳高度角不一样，他可以过会儿问问Spock。

　　McCoy尽量不让自己妨碍Spock和Amanda聊天。反正他的大脑里装的多数都是各种医学知识和数据——不是什么适合的话题。但是Amanda不愿让他沉默太久。他们一边聊天一边吃饼干喝茶，直到茶水变凉，味道变苦。

　　Amanda站起身，说她要到镇上买些东西准备晚餐。

　　“你需要帮助吗，母亲？”Spock问道，一边准备站起来。

　　“不用了。你们两个留在这里，不要惹太多麻烦。”她弯腰吻了一下她儿子的额头。Spock看上去有些窘迫。

　　McCoy蹙眉看着Amanda离开了。她身后的门帘刷地拉上，McCoy转身眯着眼看Spock，“这是她故意安排的？”

　　“很可能。”Spock确认道。他看上去很放松，很惬意。他眨了眨眼，睫毛颤动。

　　McCoy屏住了呼吸。“你在做什么？”

　　“Leonard？”

　　“你是……”他笑出了声，惊讶地看到Spock又做了一次。“你是在向我抛媚眼（being coy with me）吗，Spock？”

　　“我永远不会。”Spock似乎离得近了许多。他的长睫毛扇出的风打在McCoy的脸颊上，像他嘴角的微笑一样轻柔。

　　“你明明就是。”McCoy无力地控诉。

　　“你有……”Spock靠近的动作慢得像是在水下移动。他举起一只手捧住McCoy的后颈，他的呼吸隐隐打在McCoy的嘴唇上，让人难以抗拒。“证据吗？来支持你的说法？”

　　“那你管这叫什么？”

　　“T'nash-veh ashaya na'du。”Spock轻声说。

　　他不知道这句话的具体意思，但是他喜欢Spock说这句话的样子。他再也抵抗不了，搂住了Spock。

　　他们在午后温暖的阳光中接吻。Spock尝起来是柠檬饼干屑和喜悦的味道。

　　Spock向后撤了一厘米。“我想念像这样抱着你。”

　　McCoy叹了口气。“对不起。”

　　“你不必道歉。”Spock用鼻子轻轻蹭着他的下巴。“我很担心……”Spock渐渐没了声音，他的嘴唇贴着McCoy脖子上的脉搏点。

　　“嘿……”McCoy用手指抚摸Spock的头发。

　　“自我宣布消息之后，你的怒意非常明显，Ashayam。但我们还没谈过这件事。”

　　他的心猛地一沉。他不由自主撤了回去。“你能……感觉到？”

　　Spock的脸很平静。在外人看来，他没有流露任何情绪，除了那双眼睛。Spock眼中神情让McCoy羞愧地低下头。“你依然因此烦恼。”

　　“我只是不知道该如何反应。我从未……和任何人有过这样亲密的关系。”

　　“我亦如此。这对我们来说都是全新的体验。”

　　McCoy深深吸了一口气。然后呼出来。“我不是生你的气。我是生我自己的气。”

　　他能感觉到Spock听到这句话的沮丧——他开始思索到底是人类的直觉还是瓦肯的链接告诉他，Spock不喜欢他自我贬低的时候。或许二者都有。“Leonard。”Spock严肃地说。

　　“我来这里是为了学习如何行医。”他解释道，他的声音小到Spock必须倾身才能听清楚。他试着抬高声音，但是失败了。“这是我一时心血来潮的决定。我不应该喜欢上这个疯狂的星球。我不应该……”

　　沉默。他在颤抖。他想哭出来，但是他做不到。他不能在Amanda的家里哭泣，她随时都有可能回来。他不能在Spock面前哭泣。他咽了口唾沫，他的悲痛苦涩无比，他闭上了双眼。

　　“我不应该可以想你（I wasn’t supposed to be able to miss you）。”

　　他感觉到Spock温暖柔软的双手捧住他的脸，将他拉近直到Spock能够吻他。他屏住呼吸，身体颤抖着。“我爱你。”Spock用英语说，然后是标准语，“我爱你。”然后是，“Ashaya’tu，Leonard。”

　　“……我不想让你走。这很自私，但是我不想让你离开我。”

　　Spock又吻了上去，没有说话。

　　他很生气，满腔怒火，忿然无比，他让自己如此依恋Spock。他想要发泄。他想要强求Spock拒绝音乐学院的邀请。他想要离开舰队，忘记成为医生的愿望。他想要跟着Spock到宇宙的尽头。他想要抛开他的一生，还有Spock的一生。

　　但是他不能。他做了个深呼吸。他吻了一下Spock柔软的嘴唇，然后用有些打颤的腿站起身。“我们出去走走吧。”他沙哑地说，然后扶着Spock也站起来。

　　他们走进Amanda的花园，沿着屋后的石头小路散步。要说的话太多了，所以他们什么也没说。McCoy觉得如果他足够专注的话，他甚至能感觉到Spock情绪的轮廓。闷闷不乐，含糊不清，但从未消失。

　　他们回去时，Amanda在厨房一边哼歌一边做barkaya marak。他们进去的时候，她给了他们一人一个拥抱，McCoy感觉好了一点。

　　夜晚降临，他们道别之后，带着一罐饼干离开了。Spock开着车向城市飞去，而McCoy盯着发光的控制台，陷入了沉思。

　　路还很远的时候他说，“停下。”

　　Spock没有质疑。他只是把车停在了沙丘底部。他没有关引擎，McCoy看着控制台的灯映着Spock的颧骨。

　　片刻之后，Spock转身看着他，眼中神情坚定。“我不会去崔尔星。”

　　“Spock——”

　　“这会让你难过。”

　　“Spock，这……”他叹了口气，揉了把脸。“不是那样的。”

　　“我了解你，Leonard。”

　　Spock的确很了解他，不是吗？当McCoy看Spock的时候，他知道让他们在一起的不只是简单的链接。他们之间难以言传的联系更像是爱的副作用，而不是让他产生这种爱的原因。他知道这一点，而且这让他感到害怕，可是接着他说，“Spock，我——我爱你。”

　　Spock似乎知道McCoy还没有说完。他保持沉默，目光毫不动摇，等着McCoy振作起来继续说下去。

　　“我没想到……我刚来这儿的时候，我以为我能找到一个不讨厌我是人类的人就很幸运了，更别说是朋友，更别说是……而且我不知道我们的关系到底是什么，应该是什么。我甚至不知道这会变成什么。我想要……我想让你幸福。”

　　两种情绪在Spock脸上斗争——想要否定自己能感受到名为幸福的情感，想要肯定McCoy让自己感到了幸福。McCoy也非常了解Spock。“我也想让你幸福。”最终，Spock痛苦地说。

　　“去崔尔星会让你幸福吗？”

　　Spock转过脸，看着窗外的星空。今晚的Yel非常明亮。“我不知道。我感觉……我必须离开这个星球。我不能留在这里”

　　“因为你父亲？”

　　“因为我不属于这里。只是……”Spock犹豫了。“我不知道具体在哪里，但是当我和你在一起的时候，我第一次感到离那个地方如此的近。”

　　“……我可以和你一起去。”

　　Spock立即转过头，眼睛闪闪发亮。“你不能。”

　　McCoy知道Spock不是在夸张。毋庸置疑的是，仅仅是放弃医学、放弃舰队的想法就会让他感到害怕。他渴望地球，但同时也渴望Spock。但是他非常清楚，如今他感受过太空的神秘，他无法轻易地满足于地面生活。“我想我不能。”

　　“那么我们对此无能为力。”

　　“该死的。”McCoy低吼道，“一定有办法的！”

　　但是他什么也想不到。一面是他自私的欲望，想要Spock留在他身边；而另一面，他想要看到Spock摆脱这颗星球的束缚，这颗不能——也永远不会——理解Spock的星球。他回想起Spock给他的第一印象，他觉得Spock和Spock的衣服不相配。他意识到问题根本不是这样。Spock只是和瓦肯星不相配而已。他的四肢太过修长，他的心太过宽广。他不属于这里，他也不属于地球。Spock是特殊的。独一无二。他需要一个能够拥抱他的独特的地方。

　　可是McCoy只是个普通人。他能真正地给Spock需要的一切吗？

　　Spock挫败地叹了口气。“在你实习结束之前，我们还有三周。”

　　三周。真的只剩这么短的时间了吗？之前McCoy没有记录过去的日子，或者说，当时间顺着他的指缝流走的时候，他刻意地无视了。三周意味着像今天这样没有医院工作的日子只剩三天了。“我不用立即离开。”他立即说道。他感觉自己在讨价还价，尽可能地利用任何的一点时间。“之后我们可以多几天时间在一起。”

　　“我渴望如此。我……Leonard，我认为我很自私。”

　　“自私？”

　　“我们一起度过的每一天，我们每一次触碰，我们之间的链接都在不断生长。分别对我们来说会更加困难，但是我认为没有精神上的训练，这对你来说尤为困难。”

　　“我们……分开之后链接会消失吗？”

　　“不。它只是……以kae-katra’nesh的形式存在。”Spock明显在寻找最适合的单词。“精神和灵魂上的伤口。我们之间的距离会使其加剧。我们永远都知道对方的存在，但我们不能像近距离时一样感受对方。我们会感觉到一种无法摆脱的遗失感。”

　　McCoy倒吸了一口气。“我知道了。”

　　“……Leonard，我……或许我不该说这件事，但是如果你想要断开链接，现在依然——”

　　“别。”McCoy拼命摇头。“不要。求你了。”

　　“我不会。”Spock慢慢从座位上站起身，跪在McCoy面前，捧住他的脸。“Leonard，我不会。我向你发誓。”

　　McCoy闭上双眼，Spock用拇指抚过他眼下薄如纸的皮肤，轻柔、迟疑地擦去那里湿润的光泽。“还有三周。”McCoy痛苦地说。

　　“或许是四周。”Spock的语气带着肯定的希望。“而且瓦肯的星期比地球星期要长。”

　　Spock的乐观让McCoy忍不住弯起嘴角。“我到底做了什么才能得到你（What did I do to deserve you）？”

　　“我才是必须尽力配得上你的人，Leonard。”Spock鼓励般地把指尖放在McCoy的脖子上，然后McCoy合上了两人之间微不足道的距离。

　　Spock的嘴唇有些开裂，因为初冬的接近——来临而变得粗糙。但是McCoy一点也不在乎。他捧住Spock的脸，弯下腰一下又一下地吻着Spock，希望能够补偿未来失去的时间。无所谓他们身处狭小的穿梭车内，停在偏远之地。无所谓明天还要面对工作，面对疲惫和压力。无所谓还有一个月他们就会……分别。除了唇间轻吻，除了他对Spock深沉的爱，什么都无所谓了。

　　他不忍让Spock离开，于是他从座位上滑下来，跪在Spock面前。他们用力地拥抱对方，疯狂地亲吻对方，用McCoy曾以为在瓦肯人和人类之间都不可能存在的激情爱着对方。就在那一刻，除了舌尖熟悉又陌生的味道，剩下的一切都被McCoy抛在脑后。

　　如果“思乡”是一个地方的话，那它就在这里，就在Spock的怀抱里。

　　车里有足够的空间平躺，他们的脚伸向穿梭车尾部，他们的肩膀被星光照亮。他们没有阻碍地一起移动，腿叠在一起，双手缓慢平稳地游走，身体贴在一起，就好像任何距离会带来痛苦。他们有整个世界——两个世界——的时间去熟记他们之间的爱，于是他们放慢了速度。      

　　他曾经就像现在这样拥抱着Spock，触碰Spock，为Spock带来欢愉，让Spock高潮，这样的想法只让他对Spock的欲望更加强烈了。这意味着他可以慢慢来。他品味着Spock的嘴唇，感觉像是过了几个小时，甚至是几天。当Spock向后仰头的时候，他欣然接受了无声的请求，从Spock的下巴一路吻到高领衫的领口。

　　“能让我看看你吗，亲爱的？”

　　Spock坐直身子，脱掉了外面的毛衣。接着是高领衫，紫色布料凌乱地堆在那里。McCoy欣赏着洒在Spock的肩膀上的点点星光，和零散的雀斑混在一起。他向下拉着Spock，一条腿伸进Spock大腿之间，翻滚身子，让自己压到Spock身上。Spock抬头看着他，眼中满含温柔深情，在黑暗之中，Spock的眼睛看上去深不见底。

　　他用手托住Spock的下巴，不紧不慢地亲吻，然后撤了回去。“告诉我你喜欢什么。”

　　Spock向他乞求。“拜托，Leonard，请继续吻我。”

　　“你想要我的嘴……”他演示着舔了一下Spock的嘴巴，紧接着Spock张开嘴巴愉悦地呼出一口气，他用舌头伸进温暖的口腔探索。他撤回去半睁着眼看着Spock。“还是手指？”他用两根手指沿着Spock的胸口向下移，抚过那里敏感的皮肤，然后向左移到Spock的手。他的动作像羽毛一样轻，但是Spock立即就碰上了他的手指。他能感觉到Spock指腹因为弹琴生出的硬茧，手掌柔如丝绸，让他的指尖兴奋地刺痛着。

　　“我……”Spock看上去无法专心思考。“我认为你更喜欢我的嘴巴。”

　　McCoy惊讶地抬起眉毛。“你为什么这么说？”

　　“因为你看我的方式。”

　　他深吸了一口气。“我的确会看你。”他承认道。“但是，你更喜欢哪一种？”

　　Spock挪了下身子。McCoy模糊地想到Spock感觉这个姿势有些不舒服。“我想要与你在一起。任何偏好都是不合逻辑的。”

　　答案是手指，McCoy推测。为了确认，他用手指沿着Spock的手背抚摸，惊讶地发现Spock弓起身子。“你真的觉得这样很爽（get a kick out of this）。”

　　“爽（A kick）？Leonard，你的措辞经常会让我感到困惑。”

　　“我知道。”他大声笑着，“我喜欢看你困惑的样子。”

　　这似乎让Spock更加不解了，但是McCoy不再争论，而是把中指和食指放在Spock的嘴巴上，紧接着Spock的嘴唇欣然张开了。

　　“嗯，”McCoy轻笑，“我可以进去吗？”

　　虽然Spock的眼睛出卖了他的心思，但是他没有反驳说McCoy早就已经进去过了。相反，他有些迟疑地伸出舌尖，McCoy的回应是把手指伸了进去。Spock的睫毛不断颤动，让McCoy爱抚他的舌头，然后退出来，用湿润的手指抚过下唇的曲线。

　　McCoy另一只手握住Spock的手，然后他开始抚摩Spock 正在颤抖的修长手指。“我的确经常会看你的嘴唇，Spock。你知道为什么吗？”

　　Spock的嘴巴正忙着别的事情，他只能摇头。

　　“你有一个小动作。当你看我——当你高兴的时候，你的嘴巴会弯到这里。”McCoy收回湿漉漉的手指，点了一下所说的地方。“我可以毫不费力地看透你。”

　　Spock的嘴角在McCoy的触碰下弯了起来，显然是无意识的。“你也有很多小动作，Leonard。”

　　“是吗?”

　　“多数都在这里。”Spock举起空闲的手碰了一下McCoy的眉毛，然后向下移。McCoy闭上眼睛，让Spock轻轻地抚摸眼睑薄薄的皮肤，Spock的触碰轻到几乎感觉不到。“我认为最迷人的是你的眼睛。虽然鉴于光的折射定律，这是不可能的，但是它们似乎会随着你的情绪而改变。”

　　McCoy大笑起来。“这可不怎么符合逻辑。”

　　“的确。”Spock捧着McCoy的脸颊，将他拉近。“在你身边，我很少符合逻辑。”

　　他们用两种方式亲吻，指尖轻贴，双唇相碰。Spock变得大胆了些，摸进McCoy的上衣边缘，指尖在他的皮肤上游走。这样的触感——略有一点痒的感觉——让McCoy颤抖着身子，接着他帮Spock脱掉了自己的上衣。他跨坐在Spock的一条腿上，低头看着Spock，面带微笑。Spock的手扶着他的腰，拇指在他的腹部画圈。星光映着Spock的眼睛闪闪发亮。

　　他开始摆动腰部，感觉到自己挺立的分身正抵着裤子前裆。不断升温的欲望让他难以专注。他惊讶地看到Spock用一只手隔着布料托住了他的阴茎，用宽厚的拇指揉弄头部。

　　“小心点。”他警告道，声音又尖又细。“我不想结束得——”永远不要结束，“太快。”

　　Spock不情愿地把手收了回去。“我同意，但是穿梭车的地板不适合长时间的活动。车后舱有一条我为紧急情况准备的毯子。”

　　“我去拿。”McCoy弯下腰给了Spock一个分离的吻，结果这个吻不知为何比他预想的要长得多。最终他撤回去站了起来。

　　他找到了那条毯子，整齐地叠好放在紧急用水和食品旁边。Spock翻身腾出空间，而他把毯子铺开。在他能够躺下之前，Spock跪坐起来。Spock跪在他面前，两只手放在McCoy的腰部，好奇地抬头看着他。

　　“Spock？”

　　“我想要尝你的味道。”Spock说，用鼻子蹭着McCoy的下身。“而且，我想让你看着我的嘴。”

　　“天哪。”他结结巴巴地说，与此同时Spock打开了他裤子上的磁力扣。“Spock，你确定……？”

　　“非常肯定。”

　　坚定的语气让他愣住了，但是他没有惊慌，Spock把他的裤子褪到脚踝，让他能够轻松脱下。他把裤子踢到一边。还剩下内裤。他能从Spock眼中的亮光看出，他只能穿着内裤让Spock可以好好地“折磨”他。

　　他叉开腿站稳，Spock不断游走的手摸到了他的阴茎。Spock隔着布料将他的阴茎调整好位置，然后用鼻子从下往上蹭，然后停下用嘴巴贴了上去。McCoy震惊地屏住了呼吸。

　　Spock似乎非常乐意探索。他把手伸到内裤下面，手指抚摸McCoy大腿内侧柔软的皮肤。他不是完全赤裸的，不知为何这似乎放大了效果。感觉更加轻柔，更注重于探索，而不是急于达到最终目标。McCoy想到Spock能够成为一名出色的科学家，他可以井井有条地进行系统性试验。或许在另一世中，Spock会是个科学家。他没有把这个想法告诉Spock。

　　当Spock的拇指抚上他的睾丸时，他倒抽了一口气。他的反应让Spock抬起了眉毛，然后Spock开始轻抚揉捏，直到McCoy止不住地颤抖。

　　“该死的，Spock，这算哪种口活（blow job）？”

　　“口活？”

　　McCoy用力咬住嘴唇，Spock低沉的嗓音说出“口活”这个词听上去太动听了。“口——我是说，口交（fellatio，直译大概是吮吸阴茎）。”

　　“哦。”Spock挑逗地说，“我相信这不是口交。至少目前还不是。”

　　Spock用手握住McCoy阴茎根部的时候，他的腰不由自主地动了一下，而他依然穿着该死的内裤。“你有……计划吗？”

　　“一向如此，Leonard。”

　　令人感激的是，Spock终于脱掉了那层布料，把它拉到McCoy的大腿根部。McCoy的阴茎弹了出来。Spock用起茧的手握住，嘴唇贴上头部。

　　“你在看我的嘴吗，Leonard？”

　　“见鬼，Spock，我根本移不——啊！啊……该死的，我根本移不开眼。”

　　Spock伸出舌头——有一点粗糙，但美妙极了——舔了一下阴茎头部。McCoy入迷地看着Spock开始舔他，用舌头品尝他，让他的臀部不由自主地向前摆动。他从未体验过这样的口活，但感觉非常棒。也非常奇怪。又让人难以抗拒。是独一无二的Spock的感觉。

　　Spock一路向下舔到McCoy的睾丸，用舌尖包住其中一颗，然后舔过整根长度，漂亮的唇瓣含住头部。McCoy低声地鼓励着，或者说他是在乞求，但是无论如何，Spock开始轻轻吮吸，抬眼看着McCoy的脸，一边用灵巧的嘴让McCoy神魂颠倒。

　　他不由自主顶进了Spock滚烫的口腔。他尽力放缓了动作，但Spock还是哼了一声，抬起一边眉毛，很显然Spock觉得这很有趣。受到激励他又慢慢地向前顶了一下，一次只有几厘米，然后抽出来，让Spock能够舔舐铃口。接着他再次顶进去，感受Spock纸一样粗糙的舌头划过着他的阴茎。

　　Spock的双手放在他的臀部，鼓励他继续。Spock的嘴太棒了，太完美了，无需再告诉McCoy第二遍。他轻轻用手扶着Spock的脑袋，有节奏地、温柔地顶撞，Spock的睫毛在情欲中不断颤动，嘴唇下流地含着McCoy的阴茎。一张罪行无数的嘴。Spock发出的声音又轻又湿，Spock大口地吞咽着口水，随着每次顶进舌头恶作剧般地绕上柱体。快感在他的脊柱不断浮现，堆积在一起。虽然他想让今晚永不结束，但是他知道他最多只能坚持几分钟。直到他快要承受不住。

　　他停下了动作。

　　Spock发出一个疑惑的声音，依然含着他的分身。

　　McCoy用尽全身力气，慢慢地，极其缓慢地退了出来。他的阴茎在Spock的嘴唇和下巴上留下湿润的痕迹。McCoy不得不看向一边，吃力地喘着粗气。

　　“我想要射出来。”他说，声音沙哑。“但我想和你一起。”

　　Spock点了点头表示理解。“和我一起躺下，Leonard。”

　　他放低自己的身体，而Spock在毯子上躺平。他跪在那里帮Spock脱裤子，顺着Spock修长的双腿将裤子脱下，直到Spock瘦长的身体展露在他眼前。幽亮的星光洒在Spock身上，但并不苍白。这是McCoy第一次注意到Spock身上没有晒痕。他想象Spock光着身子晒太阳，暗自发笑。

　　Spock拉着他躺下，让他们躺在一起，双腿交叠，双手牢牢握住。Spock吻着他的嘴唇，他吻着Spock的手指。Spock一条腿环住他的腰。

　　他大腿向下压，用力压住Spock的窄缝（slit），一边吞下了Spock愉悦的喘息。“像这样？”他问道，他想不出任何更加完整的话语了。

　　“是的。”Spock轻声说。

　　他们一起拥抱，亲吻，肌肤紧贴肌肤，Spock的一只手放在他的后颈，另一只手和他十指交织在一起。Spock温暖渴求的身体在McCoy的触碰下弓起。慢慢地，他们开始互相磨蹭对方，动作很轻，刚好能够带来止不住的快感。Spock两腿之间濡湿无比，每次动作Spock都会在他身下颤抖。Spock的窄缝慢慢打开，他的阴茎一点一点地伸了出来，直到硬挺的阴茎顶到McCoy的大腿根。

　　McCoy觉得他可以永远像这样继续下去，他甚至也可以现在心满意足地停下。他不需要高潮，现在这样已经足够美妙了。只要能够感受在他身下的Spock，品尝Spock嘴巴，欣赏Spock蹭他时的喘息。或许他能得到如此多的快感，是因为链接。也可能只是这颗异域星球的缘故罢了。又或者只是因为他对Spock的爱的深度：让人惊恐万分。但又绝对的自由。

　　Spock向上蹭着McCoy的身体，湿滑的阴茎慢慢磨蹭他的大腿根。Spock叹息的声音变大了，更像是在呻吟，McCoy贪婪地将其吞下。他身下的Spock开始颤抖，急促地喘息着。McCoy能感觉到Spock不断堆积的快感，然后Spock射了出来。上一次他没能仔细欣赏，而现在他看到Spock的高潮和他自己的高潮有多么不一样——美丽动人，却又大为不同。Spock的高潮和他们的缠绵一样缓慢，不停地颤抖和喘息，双眼紧闭，同时Spock紧紧地抱着McCoy，让他们在肢体上结合，或许也有精神上的结合。Spock没有射出精液，McCoy后知后觉地意识到之前的两次也没有。但是Spock的高潮绝对不是假装的，让客观证据见鬼去吧。

　　整整持续了几分钟，而不是几秒钟。他能感觉到Spock放在他脖子上的手在颤抖，然后Spock突然躺了回去，大口大口地喘着气。整个身体都在愉悦地发抖。Spock仰着脖子嘴巴大张，可爱的样子让McCoy差点想哭。上帝啊，他高潮的样子太美了，身体的每一个细胞都完美敞开，任由McCoy温柔地注视着他。

　　McCoy惊叹地定在那里，看着Spock余悸中恢复。Spock还硬着，还抵着McCoy的腿。但即使是最微小的压力也会让快感变为疼痛，Spock倒吸了一口气。

　　他抚顺Spock的头发，Spock慢慢放松下来。他吻了下Spock的太阳穴。“你还好吗，亲爱的？”

　　Spock发出一个肯定的声音。他开始轻轻地拍McCoy的背。

　　他轻声笑了。他吻着Spock的脸颊。“你真美。”

　　“Vaksur……Ashayam。”Spock低语。

　　“嗯？什么意思？”

　　“意思是，”Spock把手放在McCoy的后腰，“我想要继续给你欢愉。”

　　McCoy用鼻子蹭着Spock的脖子。“你确定吗？我不需要——”

　　“嘘，Leonard。”Spock吻上他的嘴。

　　McCoy蹭了一下。他还硬着，甚至有些发疼。他让Spock用一只手引导他身体向下压，让他们的下身贴在一起，然后他开始磨蹭。他能感觉到Spock依然硬挺的分身抵着他的阴茎侧面。他不确定这是不是代表Spock需要更多的关注，还是说瓦肯人都是这样。“你喜欢这样？”他贴着Spock的肩膀问。

　　Spock有些犹豫。“Leonard，我可以……和你分享我的感受吗？”

　　他停下了动作。“我，Spock，我不知道——”

　　“这种亲密让你心烦。”

　　“上次我钻进你的脑袋的时候，我晕倒了。”

　　“或许我可以阻止类似事情再次发生。”

　　McCoy哼了一声，向后撤回来，跪在Spock身边，后者坐起身子皱眉看着他。“不是那样的。是……知道你是怎么看我的那种感觉。”

　　“知道我爱你。”

　　他看着窗外的夜空。“我不知道。”他低声说。

　　Spock用一只手捧住他的脸，让他转过脸看着Spock。Spock也跪在了他面前，Spock轻轻地吻着他的唇。“我不会逼迫你做你不想做的事情。如果你愿意的话，我的提议一直都在。”他又亲了McCoy一下。“那么，你愿让我继续之前的活动吗？”

　　“什么……？”

　　Spock双眼放光。“我相信……你称之为‘口活’？”

　　McCoy发出一声呻吟。“该死的，Spock，你这样说的话——我愿意，只是……”

　　Spock已经开始弯下腰，分开McCoy的膝盖，把自己跪在McCoy两腿之间。他的嘴巴碰上McCoy的阴茎，一只手捧住他的睾丸，然后——上帝啊。Spock真的学得很快。他立即开始了动作，揉捏着McCoy睾丸敏感的皮肤，舔舐他的阴茎头部，吮吸整根长度，用那对完美的嘴唇吻遍所有地方。Spock的动作既不急切又不缓慢，有条不紊不紧不慢。McCoy将自己的迟疑抛在脑后，把手放在Spock脑袋后面，梳理着Spock柔顺的头发。

　　而那张嘴，Spock那张美妙灵巧的嘴，当Spock用那双满含神情的棕色眼睛抬头看他的时候，嘴角微微弯起。没过多久，McCoy就低哼了一声警告。Spock立即撤了回去，刚好让McCoy呻吟着射进他的手里。

　　Spock扶着他躺下，用毯子的一角擦了擦手。

　　“上帝啊，Spock。”他说。

　　“我不是上帝。”Spock一丝不苟地说，亲了一下他的鼻子。

　　McCoy放声大笑，Spock皱眉看着他。他用胳膊环住Spock，将Spock拉近一个紧紧的拥抱，吻着Spock的脖子侧面和脸颊。“你对我太好了（You’re too good for me）。”他说，“太好了。”

　　Spock不满地说。“Leonard——”

　　“别和我争执（Just let me have this），Spock。”尽管他竭尽全力想要睁开眼睛让自己沉浸在Spock在他身边的样子，但是他已经开始犯困了。“就让我拥有……你（Just let me have...you）。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：
> 
> T'nash-veh ashaya na'du：（My adoration of you, beloved.）我对你的爱慕，吾爱。
> 
> barkaya marak：一种人类尝起来像是菠菜糊的瓦肯蔬菜汤；热菜；由一种像花生的瓦肯豆类植物制成。
> 
> Ashaya’tu：应该就是我爱你的意思
> 
> kae-katra’nesh：kae，精神（mind）；katra，灵魂（soul）；nesh，割伤、划伤（laceration）。
> 
> Vaksur：美（beauty）。


	18. Chapter 18

　　McCoy熬过了八台手术，学会了十五个种族的新知识，和Seref进行了一次热烈的讨论，和Spock吃了三次午餐两次晚餐，连续工作了九天。然后他终于联系了Jim，接着哭了整整四十分钟。

　　真正的分钟。地球的分钟。

　　“哦，老骨头。”

　　McCoy知道Jim说什么也没有用。他最好的朋友，他见过的最聪明的人之一，爱情专家，却不能解决他和Spock的问题，想到这他还是会感到心痛。

　　哭过之后，McCoy感觉脸颊又热又肿。他的头很痛，脸上布满哭干的泪痕。他走开擤了下鼻子，拿了杯水，然后坐回了电脑面前。

　　“我能帮你吗？”Jim问。

　　“或许你能让我分心。”McCoy说，声音沙哑。“告诉我件好事。”

　　Jim照做了。他总有能够点亮整个房间的故事，这一个也不例外。他告诉McCoy，他和Sulu、Uhura一起在学校找到一只小猫，以及随之而来的，为了不让它被宿管发现，他们做的一系列可笑的事。他们怂恿一个高年级生——Scott先生，一位才华横溢的工程师——造了一个项圈，能够屏蔽那只小猫的生命信号。想都不用想，这意味着它立马就不见了，而且他们找不到它。他们找了一整天，最后发现她蜷在Sulu的盆栽旁边睡着了。

　　和他的朋友聊过之后，McCoy感觉好多了。他关掉电脑，去卫生间洗脸。红肿已经消退了，但是他看上去很憔悴。疲惫不堪。他化了点妆，梳了梳头，然后去医院上班。

　　今天的医院有些冷清。昨天晚上气温骤冷，有七八个耳朵被冻伤的瓦肯人来治病，但是外星科很安静。McCoy查完房之后，去休息室钻研Kzinti解剖学。他发现Seref跪在一张软垫上喝茶。在他进来的时候，Seref冲他点了点头，他颔首回应。他拿出漏壶，开始煮咖啡。

　　他倚着橱柜，咖啡的香气飘散在空气中。他拿出数据板，边看边记笔记。他刚读了半页，这时Seref有礼貌地清了清喉咙。

　　他惊讶地看了过去。瓦肯人只是扬起了眉毛。“这不是引起你注意的正确声音吗？我承认，我对人类习惯的了解尚浅。”

　　“不，这是对的。我道歉，医生。”

　　Seref示意他旁边的位子。“你愿意和我一起吗，McCoy医生？”

　　McCoy拿着咖啡，坐在了Seref旁边的一张软垫上。Setef皱了下眉毛。

　　“你依然沉迷于这种……味道独特的饮品。”

　　“你的意思是，有毒。”McCoy试着不让自己微笑。“我想这是人类的一个坏习惯。”

　　Seref点了点头。“我想要对你在这里迅速的成长表达赞扬。”

　　McCoy目瞪口呆。他试着大方地接受称赞，像之前Spock告诉他一样，表现得不要过于谦逊。“呃，我……谢谢您，先生。”

　　Seref点了点头。“当然，身为逻辑之人，你应该理解，我只是在陈述事实。”

　　“当然。”他紧抿着嘴，不让自己露出微笑。

　　Seref拿起茶杯喝了一小口。“我同样很高兴，你已经恢复了健康。”

　　“哦，沙漠那件事吗？”他皱了下脸，“那件傻事完全是因为我的愚蠢。”

　　“是吗？”Seref问，“我觉得不是。我说的是，当dorli Spock试图断开你们的链接时，你受到的心灵上的伤害。”

　　McCoy之前从未听到过那个词，但是他能从Seref的语气中听出来，这是尊敬而不是侮辱。不过，他还是看向了一边，他的同事如此了解他的私人生活，他感到有些窘迫。“那不是……我们只是有些误会。”

　　“因此，我很感激情况得到解决，并且如你所愿。虽然你和我最初在沟通上也存在困难，但是我认为你是个开明的人。你和他非常相配，这对你们两人都是有益的。”

　　“呃，谢谢？”

　　Seref又喝了口茶。“你和M’Benga医生很不一样。人们常说人类是联邦中最多变的种族。这一刻你们可以如我们一样遵从逻辑，下一刻你们可能会暴跳如雷，甚至比最狂暴的克林贡战士还要激动。”

　　McCoy不知道这到底算不算是称赞。“我觉得每一个种族都有特殊的性格。”过了一会儿他说，“瓦肯人是逻辑，克林贡人是荣誉，罗慕兰人是狡诈……而人类，是探索。”他耸了耸肩，“我们喜欢学习新东西。”

　　Seref点了点头。“你们求知欲很强。正因如此，我们两个种族存在很多共同点。”他的茶喝完了。他站起身，抚平长袍，把茶杯收好。“你应该知道，最初我是反对医院接收外族实习医生的。”

　　McCoy愣住了。“不，先生，我不知道。”

　　“当时有……那个词怎么说？零星的（handful）几个人提出质疑。Sarek大使——我相信你认识他——是其中最敢于直言的。”

　　McCoy瞠目结舌。“真的吗？但是Ama——但是他妻子！”

　　“是的。”Seref慢慢点了点头，似乎陷入了沉思。“很奇怪，不是吗？但是Sarek是广受尊敬的逻辑理性之人。当我反对接收外族者时，他与我一同立场。我想正因如此，当时的我认为自己的选择是符合逻辑的。”

　　“……那现在呢？”

　　“现在，我相信这是错误的选择。”Seref表情柔和起来，虽然他没有微笑，但他看上去心情不错。“当然，我也是错的。我很高兴你能够加入我们，McCoy医生。你与众不同的性情促成了医院的发展和变化。我希望瓦肯星对你也有同样的正面影响。生生不息，繁荣昌盛，医生。”

　　接着，Seref就离开了休息室。他的咖啡已经凉了，不再冒热气。他还是喝掉了，想着一年时间自己的想法有多大的改变。他可以确信，他比任何人类都要了解外星生物学。但是，不只是科学知识塑造了如今的他。他重新开始拉小提琴了，自从他离婚之后，他就没碰过的小提琴。他学会了如何接受称赞，虽然他依然会感到有些勉强。还有他的手，用来治病救人的那双手，现在不止可以做手术。那双手是爱的源头。是他对另一个生命的爱的延伸。

　　McCoy倚着墙，合上双眼。虽然他还没离开瓦肯，但是他已经开始想念这个星球了。他不会用宇宙中的任何东西交换他在这里的经历。

*

　　他在瓦肯的最后一天是一周的第四天。他从睡梦中醒来，翻过身搂住Spock，吻着Spock的耳朵，向后撤了一点轻声说，“我有个想法。”然后又凑了过去。

*

　　完整弹奏《行走的男孩》需要瓦肯的两小时，每分钟都是整个故事的独立的一部分。二十年前，管弦乐版本曾在火星乌托邦定居地（Martian Utopia colony）表演，观众是一群年轻的学生。Laura Wilder就是当时的观众之一，瓦肯音乐让她倍受引发。多年后，她成为著名的抒情作曲家，并且写了一首曲子致敬《行走的男孩》。这些都是上周他们一起喝茶时，Spock告诉他的，McCoy听得很认真。

　　而现在，他站在集市边缘，手里拿着小提琴，看着来来往往的人群。一个瓦肯小孩好奇地看着他，他冲她点了点头。他在人群中寻找Spock的身影，但是他没有看到他。

　　他把小提琴举到肩上，琴弓放在琴弦上。

　　人类对《行走的男孩》的演绎节奏很快。一个男孩站在高山山顶向下看。沙子打在男孩的脸上，McCoy奏出的短促旋律像肆虐瓦肯的沙尘暴一样激烈。但是男孩并不是在瓦肯星。他脚下是地球的土地，让他惆怅注视的是地球的天空。地球是他的家。

　　音乐从他的指尖流出 ，他能感觉到每一个瓦肯人都在盯着他看。这样的情况很不寻常，更是前所未有。在地球上，像这样的集市到处都有音乐家演奏各种乐器，自从货币被发明以来皆是如此，一首好曲子能让琴箱塞满褶皱的纸币和叮叮当当的硬币。但是在瓦肯星，没有官方的批准禁止在集市上演奏，而他显然没有资格。

　　音乐节奏开始变得混乱，一场飓风拦住男孩，将他带离他的家乡。一万米之外——十万——百万——直至群星直到——！

　　一个音符游荡在空中，像是问题在等待回答。一阵死寂的沉默，然后——

　　如水般涓涓流出。Spock的里拉琴声回应他。

　　瓦肯星上，男孩站在人群中，周围都是尖耳朵和不苟言笑的脸。Spock的琴乐穿过人群，所有人都转过身惊讶地看着他。人类打破禁忌是一回事，那瓦肯人触忌呢？

　　McCoy弯起嘴角，再次将琴弓驾在琴弦上，然后他开始真正地演奏。

　　乐声变得激昂，他拉琴的速度太快了，琴弦似乎开始冒烟。他向前走了一步，像男孩一样双脚陷进沙子，一个乞求的人类疑问。他还是看不到Spock，但是他可以听到他的乐声，在人群另一边响着。人群像水一样向两边分开，一个接着一个，Spock就站在尽头。他高抬着眉毛，温柔的棕色眼睛中满是使坏的神情。他们共同奏出那个男孩的故事。

　　他们绕着对方转圈，盘旋靠近，越来越近越来越近，而故事中的男孩为他的新家，他的命运感到心痛。他之前如何穿过干旱的海岸？他什么时候可以回家？却发现他回不去了。

　　Spock的手指拨弄琴弦，McCoy屏住了呼吸，他们的乐器——应该一点也不协调——融合在一起，直到合二为一。一个音符，是两个灵魂的和声。原本不该如此，但是他们的确非常相配，他们四目相对，直到在这个世界上——在这个宇宙中——他们眼中只有彼此。男孩站在那里，开始走向瓦肯似火的太阳，如同瓦肯人假装没有感受到的情感一样热烈。

　　然后他们走到一起，琴弦震颤，两人之间的距离不过几厘米。他以为他能感觉到Spock的呼吸，但那只不过是他自己的呼吸，急促不稳的呼吸。他的琴弓在弦上飞舞，声音低沉。Spock的手指拨动琴弦，声音高昂。他们的合奏丰满而完整，内含的情感深不可测。

　　他们在集市中一起演奏，周围是惊讶不已的观众，乐曲不断攀升直至高潮——然后他们沉默地站在一起，他们的呼吸声是唯一的二重奏。

　　McCoy听到远处有掌声。他越过Spock的肩膀朝那边看去，M’Benga站在那里，胳膊下面夹着他买的东西。M’Benga又拍了两下手，朝他们挥了挥手，在一群震惊的瓦肯人当中，他脸上人类式的微笑非常突兀。

　　震惊不已的瓦肯人的交谈声越来越大，争论是否要报警，这些不速之客的行为非常不合逻辑。

　　“我们要跑吗？”Spock愉悦地问他。

　　McCoy笑了起来，举起一只胳膊，小提琴拿在手中。“跑吧。”他赞同道。他们一起跑过流动的沙子，经过呆立在那里的长笛手，绕过水果摊，穿过城镇的边缘来到他们停车的地方。

　　他们钻进车内，飞离城市，越来越远，最终停在一处岩石之下。McCoy捂着嘴咯咯地笑，直到Spock疯狂地吻上他，然后说，“拜托，Leonard。为我而笑？”而他太过震惊，不知道该做些什么。

　　“Spock……”

　　“你演奏得非常动听，Leonard。”

　　他羞红了脸。“你也是。你看到他们脸上的表情了吗？”

　　“为什么，Leonard。你想要暗示我们的行为是不得体的？”Spock的嘴角微微弯起，看上去非常诱人。

　　McCoy无法拒绝这样的机会，他抓住Spock的耳朵将Spock拉近，吻着Spock的微笑，直到嘴巴张开，他将自己倾入Spock，或者说是Spock在涌进他（he was pouring into Spock, or perhaps Spock was pouring into him）。方向并不重要，他兴奋地喘息着，欣喜若狂，甚至一开始他根本分辨不出自己的情绪。然后他请求般地拉了拉Spock的袖子。

　　Spock立即回应。

　　穿梭车内很安静。太阳慢慢落下，气温非常暖和。McCoy想起他们两个在这里一起度过的那个晚上，那张毯子现在整齐地叠好放在车后面。他亲吻Spock，因为他害怕失去他，他悲痛万分，因为他已经开始想念他了。

　　“Leonard，时间到了。”

　　他不想走。离开这里，离开Spock——他痛苦地颤抖着，又吻了Spock一下，握着Spock的手，紧紧地握住。Spock温柔地吻着他。过了一会儿，McCoy终于可以逼自己离开。

　　他收好小提琴，站起身看着他的行李。旅行箱里装着他仅有的东西。他的小提琴装在黑色琴箱中。他身上的衣服，还有……

　　他转过身看向Spock，Spock坐在操纵台前，往上面输坐标。Spock的手停住了，McCoy继续看着他。Spock的背是弯的，肩膀向下耷拉。他的头发有些乱。McCoy伸手帮Spock理顺。他的食指沿着Spock的脖子划过。

　　“他们准备好传送了。”

　　他倒抽了一口气。“Spock——”

　　“我知道。”Spock立即站起身，让McCoy差点失去平衡。Spock扶着他，一只手放在McCoy后颈，他们视线交汇。“我知道，Leonard。我对你的感情是一样的。我——我承认，现在我依然想要找到不让你离开的理由。”

　　“我也是。”他说，“但是，Spock，我想这是不可避免的。”

　　Spock面无表情。“我接受了不可避免之事。但我不必喜欢它。”

　　他大声笑了，紧接着坚定地告诉自己不要哭出来。“我离开之前，再亲一下？”

　　Spock柔和起来。他搂住McCoy，他们亲吻着，手指交织在一起。两个世界，终于时间用尽。McCoy后退了一步，站在他的行李旁边，他看着Spock按下通讯按钮，联系正在绕轨飞行的客船。

　　“请传送。”他说。

　　McCoy惊讶地望着Spock脸上的泪水。传送光束将他带走。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dorli：尊敬的（honorable）。  
> 　  
> 作者注：我写整篇故事完全就是为了可以写Spock和McCoy在集市合奏的场景。记得看尾声！


	19. Chapter 19

　　十五年能让一个人有多大改变？

　　翻天覆地的变化，McCoy心想。毕竟，他在瓦肯星只用了一年时间就学会了如何陷入爱情——然后分手了。当他回到地球的时候，这颗蓝色星球不再是他的家。真正意义上的家。他亲身感受到了《行走的男孩》的寓言，曾经熟悉的地方让他感到困惑。

　　而现在，这对他来说没有像以前那么大的影响了。刚回地球的时候，他烦恼沮丧了几乎一整年。天空的颜色不对，气味是陌生的，而且这里的人太友好了。地球不再是他称之为家的地方。但是时间减轻了他的悲痛。太空无穷无尽，令人害怕，但是和他的新家人一起四处漫游，让太空成为了他的家。家是一艘银色的飞船，加上Jim Kirk的蛮勇，Scotty神奇的双手，Uhura动人的笑声，Sulu广泛的爱好，Chekov的聪颖，以及Chapel让人难以忘怀的体贴。家也是那个缺口——那个精神和灵魂上的伤口，他每晚躺在床上身边空出来的地方，以及想念十指紧扣的手。家同样也是他无法拥有的东西。

　　九年前，Spock和儿时的一位朋友结婚了。McCoy向他致以祝贺，然后告诉自己没有因此感到伤心。毕竟六年的时间足够让人放下了。不幸的是，他似乎从来不擅长听从自己的建议。三年之后，是离婚。Spock给他打了个电话，脸上满是疲惫的无奈，McCoy给Spock讲了很多。他对如何度过离婚还是略知一二的。

　　那是他最后一次看到Spock的脸。之后是书面通信，信件往来，再然后他们就逐渐疏远了。McCoy告诉自己，他不能写信，是因为医疗湾的生活太过忙碌。他不知道Spock所想的借口是什么。有时候，晚上躺在床上盯着昏暗的天花板，他觉得他知道。他觉得Spock没有任何借口，只是因为每次他们说话都会感到心痛，仿佛伤口重新裂开。老实说，他理解这种感觉。他一点也不嫉妒Spock。

　　当Jim告诉他，他们最新的任务是送某个傲慢大使的儿子和他的乐队去巴别尔星（Babel）的外交大会表演的时候，他震惊不已。他们要送的人是Spock。

　　此时此刻，他站在机库边缘不停地来回踮脚，双手背在身后，试着保持无动于衷的表情。护卫假装没有注意到他清晰可见的焦虑，他们一同等待着来自崔尔星（Trill）的飞船。过了一会儿，Jim从走廊尽头慢悠悠地走过来，对着他们两人微笑。

　　“先生们。”

　　“舰长。”护卫说，然后继续刻意地无视McCoy。

　　“Jim，这些该死的制服有什么意义？”

　　Jim翻了个白眼。“穿着好看，老骨头。他们要在本世纪最重要的外交会议上表演，我们难道不应该穿得好看点吗？”

　　“他们又不是外交官。”McCoy嘟囔道，“我们本可以护送大使的。”

　　Jim摆了摆手。“让阿瓦尼号（Ahwahnee）对付那些吧。”他突然看上去有些懊恼，拉着McCoy的袖子把他拽到一边。“老骨头，没问题吗？我以为你会——如果你不想见他们，我可以换Robbins加入欢迎队列。”

　　McCoy差一点就答应了。但是，他做了个深呼吸。“这……没事的。我只是再也不知道该怎么和他相处。”

　　Jim严肃地点了点头。“好吧，你给他带花了吗？和旧情人见面时，男人总要带上鲜花。”

　　“闭嘴。”他轻轻打了Jim一下。“瓦肯人不这样。”

　　Jim冲他笑了笑。“你不会有事的，老骨头。我敢肯定他见到你会很开心的。”

　　开心？McCoy不怎么确定。接着当哨声响起时，他回到队伍中，看着穿梭车停进机库。车门开了，他紧张地挪了两下脚。一位年轻的贝塔索（Betazoid）女性走了出来，接着是一位崔尔男性，身上长着罕见的蓝色斑点。两人都背着乐器箱：一个是形状奇怪的长箱子，另一个看上去像是装了把吉他。他们停下了脚步，回头看着穿梭车的车门。

　　McCoy也望了过去，心悬到了嗓子眼里。

　　Spock出现了，穿着整洁，完美无暇。他的头发长成了刚刚及腰的长卷发。他穿了一件绝美的灰色长袍，即使隔着这么远的距离，袍子上的银色花纹也耀眼夺目，他的琴箱背在身后，他看上去非常放松。而他的脸，他的脸……他一点变化也没有。他和McCoy记忆中的样子一模一样——当然了。他是瓦肯人，他们衰老得很慢很慢。Spock站在门口，一只手放在门框上，目光扫过整个机库。他站得非常挺拔，仿佛他本就应该站在那里似的。他面色柔和，不露情绪，然后那双棕色眼睛看到了McCoy。

　　他的嘴角弯了起来。

　　乐队走近的时候，McCoy微微打着哆嗦。Spock冲他们点了点头，目光在McCoy身上停得有点长，然后看向Jim。

　　“我是Spock。”他说，不过Jim已经知道他的身份了。“我的乐队成员，Raifi Ludai和Amina Genestra。”他举起手行了瓦肯礼。

　　Jim礼貌地点了点头，但是McCoy抓住了这个机会。他举起手，手指下意识摆出正确的姿势回礼。Spock好奇地扬起眉毛。

　　Jim花时间介绍了到场的船员，但是McCoy没有在听。他一直看着Spock，而Spock似乎也有同样的想法。他看着Spock看他，沉溺于Spock炽热的目光中，然后他意识到Jim在用胳膊肘怼他的腰。

　　“——你听到了吗，老骨头？”

　　McCoy转过身，惊讶地眨着眼。“呃，什么？”

　　“Pryor少尉送Raifi去宿舍，我送Amin。你送Spock先生去他的宿舍？”

　　他倒吸了一口气。他看向Spock，沉默地询问。穿过他们两人之间的距离，他感觉到一种奇怪的渴望，就好像他的整个灵魂都在竭尽全力地想要将Spock拉进一个拥抱。“好的。”他轻声说，“我来送他，Jim。”

　　Spock的队友交换了一个会意的眼神，McCoy窘迫地涨红了脸。Spock给他们讲了多少有关他的事？还是什么也没说过？或许只是因为Amina是贝塔索人，她能够感觉到他们之间越来越强烈的感情。又或者说，任何人都能看出来，无论是不是贝塔索人。

　　他们等了一会儿，等到机库里的人走光只剩他们两个。那感觉被放大了——天哪，已经过去这么久了。太久了。他可以在这里抚摸Spock吗？Spock的脸颊看上去那么柔软诱人。他想要用手捧住Spock的脸，注视Spock的眼睛，但他不知道这合不合适。

　　“……你行瓦肯举手礼的能力大大提高了，Leonard。”过了一会Spock说。

　　听到Spock的话，McCoy放松下来。他同时感到想哭又想笑。“我有很多年时间用来练习。”

　　“的确。”Spock似乎开始沉思。

　　“你的头发……你留长了。”

　　Spock用一只手缕了缕黑色长发。“让你感到不舒服了吗？”

　　“不。”McCoy立即说道，感到有些惊讶。他想起Spock的发型总会变乱。很容易就会变得很乱。“一点也不。我……我喜欢。很适合你，Spock。”他清了清喉咙，看向一边。“我带你去住的地方？”

　　Spock点了点头，接着他们便离开了。

　　他领着Spock去了宿舍，他的军礼服还是感觉很紧，甚至让他感到窒息。房间很简单，配有通用的家具。Spock把琴箱放到桌上，环顾整个房间。

　　McCoy站在门边，拽了拽衣领。“有点小，希望能够满足你的需要。”

　　“我曾住过远比这小的宿舍。”Spock看着他说。

　　Spock一定住过那么小的房间，而且McCoy也住过。和他与M’Benga在瓦肯星的那间小屋相比，这个房间简直就是总统套房。那段记忆感觉很久远，模糊不清，McCoy叹了口气。“你可以使用舰上的电脑，当然，机密文件除外。如果需要任何东西，请随意问，我们会尽量满足。”

　　Spock点了点头。他的表情是空白的，但是McCoy依然很了解他。Spock在紧张，全身都散发着紧张。“谢谢你。”Spock用标准语说。他迟疑了一下，眼睛看向地面，然后用英语轻声说，“Leonard，你愿意留下陪我吗？”

　　他打了个哆嗦。他立即就知道了Spock在问什么，而且他也极度想要那样。他的手指刺痛着，想要拥抱Spock，想要感受Spock温暖的肌肤、如丝绸般柔软的头发。他开口时，说的也是英语，那些词像蜂蜜一样甜。“我想要。”他如实说道，“但是我四小时之后才休班。”

　　“你必须回医疗湾？”

　　他摇了摇头。他不由自主上前一步，然后逼迫自己停在那里。“不，只是我不能……不随时待命，如果被呼叫的话。”

　　Spock的嘴角又弯了起来。看到Spock迷人的微笑，McCoy止不住地颤抖。“你能带我看看这艘船的其他地方吗？我们可以……回忆往事。”

　　“我非常乐意。”他柔声说。

　　十五年分别之后的一小时是什么？宛如永恒。他们回到繁忙的走廊，漫无目的地散步，走走停停。McCoy富有情感地介绍这艘船，Spock专注地听着。到处都有正在值班的船员，McCoy和Spock离得很近，脑袋凑在一起低声交谈。

　　他领着Spock去看了餐厅、娱乐室和轮机室。他们在医疗湾露了下面，向Christine问好。她取笑他还穿着军礼服。Spock上下打量了他一下，目光热切，然后说McCoy还没来得及脱下。

　　然后，他们去了观景甲板。这个房间有一扇占据整个墙面的圆窗。虽然这里很快会挤满休班的船员，但是现在只有他们两个。

　　Spock走到窗边，把手放在透明的金属上。另一边是飞速划过的群星。“壮丽无比（Breathtaking）。”

　　McCoy——看着Spock的窄肩和长袍包裹的身体——深表同意。他上前一步，Spock扭过头看着他，温暖的眼神带着愉悦。

　　“你在想什么，Leonard？”

　　他站在Spock身边，和他一起看星星。“我曾见过很多地方的星星。”他轻声说，“这是最漂亮的。”

　　“是的。”Spock赞同。“你是否……想念地球的星星？”

　　McCoy思索着。“有时候会。”他说，“但是有时候我也会想念瓦肯的星星。那里也是我的家，一段时间的家。当我回到地球……”他停了下来，转过脸看着Spock，Spock正在仔细地端详他，嘴角微微上扬。“感觉不一样。”他最终说道，“我想人们不可能找回曾经拥有的东西。世事变化太大了。”

　　Spock发出一个声音。他似乎想要伸出手，穿过他们之间的空间。但是Spock没有碰他。Spock的手放在身侧，手中什么也没有。“如果改变了，那它们不再美好吗？”

　　“依然美好。”McCoy轻声说。他做了个吞咽动作，竭力握紧拳头。“Spock，我……我们会变成什么？”

　　“在一起。”Spock立即说道。

　　“是吗？”听上去好到让人难以相信。“去巴别尔星的四天？”

　　“是的。”Spock离得太近了，McCoy能感觉到他的呼吸。如果他再上前一步，他们会碰到对方。但是他没有动。“四天。”

　　“我还是想和你在一起。”McCoy尽力掩饰自己语气中的遗憾。

　　从Spock的表情来看，他掩饰得不是很成功。Spock又往前走了一步，他们离得太近了，Spock的袍子碰到他了，在他身侧轻轻摆动。Spock举起手，手指有些迟疑。“Leonard，我——”

　　门嗖的一声打开了，一群少尉有说有笑地涌了进来。他们径直走向了游戏桌，似乎没有注意到站在角落的两个人。McCoy紧咬嘴唇，退了回去。

　　“走吧。我送你回家。”

　　他们肩并肩走着，McCoy全方位地考虑着现在的情况。过了一会儿，他说，“我们的大副，Robbins中校——她是一位优秀的女士，我想你会喜欢她的。她像瓦肯人一样逻辑。”

　　Spock抬起眉毛。“是吗？”

　　“她曾告诉我无限宇宙的理论。你了解吗？”

　　“现今已知多维度的存在，这是最合理的解释。”

　　McCoy露出一个微笑。“我们曾被困在不同宇宙之间的屏障，她给我解释了情况。但是我忘不掉——无限的宇宙，而我的归宿在这里。”

　　他们来到Spock的宿舍，停在了门前。“你不满意这样的安排？”

　　“我很……幸运。”McCoy说。“能有这样一艘可以称之为家的舰船，和一船优秀的船员。但是我忍不住会想，为什么是这里？为什么我会遇见你，为什么我会在这个无法与你在一起的宇宙中爱上你？”

　　Spock没有说话。过了一会儿，他打开门，但是没有走进去，而是扶着门不让它关上。他慢慢举起手，伸出两根手指。

　　McCoy颤抖地吸了口气。他的手在发烫。他的手指自动摆出姿势，就好像过去的十五年中他们每天都是如此：无名指和小拇指弯向手心，食指中指伸直，他抬起手，羽毛般轻柔地触碰Spock的肌肤。

　　他屏住了呼吸，眼中满是深情，Spock向他打开精神屏障。他心中那块地方空了太久，甚至已经让他习惯了，缺口突然被填满，就好像在沙漠中游荡了一辈子之后的第一口水。他们碰到一起的时候，Spock不只是他手上的硬茧，不只是将他们分开的距离。他们亲吻着，他们之间的链接兴奋地舒展开来，满含激动与喜悦。

　　Spock后退一步，退回他的房间，McCoy跟了上去，他们的吻没有断开过。他注视着Spock温柔热切的目光。门在他们身后关上了。

　　他做了个吞咽动作，然后又做了一次，强烈的情感堵在喉咙里。“Spock，我……从来没有停止爱你。”

　　“我也是，Ashayam。”

　　他用手指轻抚Spock的手背，看到Spock因为愉悦猛地动了一下。“……你爱过她吗？”

　　幸好，Spock没有假装不理解。“我想是的，但不是你说的那种方式。对T’Pring来说，我们的婚姻是不可避免的。当那一刻过去之后，我们对对方的喜爱也一同消散。”

　　“这太糟糕了！”

　　Spock歪着头，既没有赞同也没有反对McCoy的怒意。他看着他们握在一起的手，嘴角微微弯起。“你想要保护我的欲望值得称赞，Leonard。”

　　“如果你能保护好自己，我就不用费事了。”他抱怨道。

　　“我爱你。”Spock说。McCoy羞红了脸。

　　“你怎么能这么说？这么多年过去了，Spock。”

　　“是的。”Spock若有所思。“但是我对你的情感是我和任何人都感受不到的。”

　　“只是因为链接罢了。”

　　“或许其中一部分原因是链接。但是还有一种情感——”他停了下来，把拇指轻柔地放在McCoy的下唇上，McCoy吓了一跳。“这种除了爱我找不到名字的情感，不过这情感……更复杂。与众不同。我相信是我人类那一半的血统让我能够感受此情感。”

　　McCoy张开嘴想要回应，但是在他说出口之前，Spock淹没了他的感官，拇指换成嘴唇，动作不那么轻柔，并且有些迟疑。

　　第一波向他传来的爱意让他屏住呼吸，Spock娴熟地利用了这个机会。他已经忘记了这个感觉——或者说不是忘记，而是记错了。他记得这个动作，但是不记得这个感觉，如此清晰而迅速。不记得他们像两块拼图一样合适的那种感觉，Spock动作有些生疏但同样急切的感觉，他的心满是深挚爱慕的那种感觉。他不知道自从他们分开的那天起，Spock有没有吻过别人。

　　Spock撤了回来，仿佛听到了他的想法。Spock的眼睛有些出神，嘴巴染着绿色。“过去太长时间了。你知道吗，Leonard，我为我们的初吻写了首歌？”

　　McCoy感觉脸上窘迫地烧了起来。他知道，但是他不想承认。“我有时候会演奏你的音乐。”他回避了问题。

　　“当我得知我们将见面时，我无法专心。我为你写了一首新歌。”

　　McCoy用手指划过Spock的长袍衣领，希望它能够尽快脱掉。“我想听听。”

　　“现在？”Spock问，开始向后撤。“我可以弹——”

　　“绝对不行。”McCoy抓住Spock的耳朵，将他拉进一个吻。“现在你的手指有更好的用处。”

　　他能尝到Spock的微笑。

　　Spock捧着他的后颈，将他拉近。McCoy差点哭了出来。他已经忘记——他怎么能忘了？Spock曾想这样拥抱他，手指抚摸后颈的汗毛。他用一只手笨拙地解开Spock的长袍，从肩膀上拉下来，让他能够用手抚摸Spock的身体。可是还有更多的衣服碍事，McCoy不满地哼了一声。

　　“耐心，Ashayam。”Spock用嘴巴和手指又吻了他一下，然后撤了回去。他脱掉长袍，露出里面浅蓝色的高领衫和黑色裤子。

　　这个颜色McCoy再熟悉不过了，他知道Spock是故意选择这个颜色。他好奇地用手去摸布料。“这是……”

　　“对某种颜色存在偏爱是不合逻辑的。”Spock说，将上衣下摆从裤子中拉出来。“但是，我怎能不爱你的瞳色。”

　　McCoy倒抽了一口气，然后开始帮Spock脱掉上衣。Spock手腕上戴着一个发圈，简单的黑色皮筋。McCoy拿起Spock的手，吻着发圈下面的地方，他能够感觉到Spock的脉搏。他解开Spock的裤子，然后被分了心，接着开始将裤子脱下。他一边吻着Spock一边探索Spock的身体，惊叹于如此熟悉的感觉。Spock腹部的肌肤依然柔软光滑，当他用手摸到Spock的胸口玩弄橄榄色的乳头时，Spock仍会向他弓起身子。

　　Spock的样子和感觉和多年前都是一样的。就好像他一天也没有变老。唯一的不同是他的皮肤比以前苍白。因为不停奔波于偏远地区的苍白。McCoy想起他们在Spock的绿洲一起游泳时，Spock被太阳晒出斑点的肩膀。他吻着Spock耳朵下面的皮肤，脖子侧面，肩膀，然后是锁骨。Spock愉悦地叹息，一只手又捧住McCoy的脖子，但是这次带着明确的目标。

　　Spock拉下他的礼服拉链，他们一起站在客厅。McCoy想起他的样子有多大的变化。在Spock能够脱掉他的上衣之前，McCoy窘迫地撤了回去。

　　“我不——我变得这么老你可能会吓到。”

　　Spock皱起眉毛。“你才四十岁，Leonard。一点也不老。”

　　“对瓦肯人来说，或许吧。但我不是曾经那个年轻——”他渐渐没了声音，交叉胳膊抱在胸前，暗暗咒骂自己。现在可不是忧郁的时候。

　　“我们一直都会改变，Leonard。”

　　他紧闭着嘴。他感觉到Spock站在他身后，然后温暖的手掌放在他的背上。Spock用他的嘴唇代替了他的手，手指沿着McCoy的肩膀，慢慢脱下McCoy的上衣。McCoy把胳膊放下来，忍不住愉悦地叹了口气。

　　Spock温柔地轻松地——仿佛他们拥有整个宇宙的时间——脱掉了McCoy的军礼服。他把那件衣服扔在一边，肯定会被弄皱的，但是McCoy一点也不在乎，因为Spock正在亲吻他的脖子，像火石一样滚烫的手沿着他的脊柱抚摸。

　　“你的肌肉绷得太紧了，Leonard。我们做完爱之后，请让我用神经术给你按摩。”

　　McCoy颤抖着身子。“你说什么？”

　　那双手绕到前面，抚过McCoy的肋骨来到他的胸口。Spock吻了一下他的脖子，然后向上移，呼气打在他的耳朵上。“首先，Ashayam，我们做爱。”

　　McCoy屏住了呼吸，Spock爱抚他的胸口和腹部的双手让他忍不住颤抖。

　　“之后，我会再次把手放在你身上。我会抚摸你，直到让你感到前所未有的放松，直到你像丝绸一样柔软。然后我们继续做爱。”

　　“拜托。”他乞求道。他弓起身子迎接Spock的手。“Spock。”

　　“我想念你。太久了。”

　　“十五年。”他低声说。

　　“太久太久了。Leonard，我感到非常惊讶。”

　　“嗯？”他喘息着，分开双腿，与此同时Spock的手沿着他的腹部向下摸。“为什么？”

　　“在我们分开的时间里，你变得更加美丽。”

　　他咕哝了一声，紧接着变成了急促的呼气，因为Spock隔着裤子托住了他的下身。“你是在用甜言蜜语哄我吗？”

　　“有用吗？”Spock假装若无其事地问，吻着他的耳朵。

　　McCoy往后撤了一点，刚好能够转过身，用手捧住Spock的脸。“你不用讨好，Spock。你已经得到我了。你……你一直都拥有我。”

　　“对此我不尽感激。”

　　他们继续接吻，Spock踢掉了自己的鞋子，让那双鞋杂乱地堆在他们的衣服旁边。他们跌跌撞撞地走到了客厅和卧室中间的区域，McCoy的背贴着金属墙壁，Spock发烫的身体和他紧挨着，McCoy终于找回理智把Spock的裤子脱掉了。裤子堆在他的脚边，他把它踢到了一边。McCoy双手不停地抚摸裸露的皮肤。他抚过Spock的后腰，屁股，大腿根柔软的肌肤。Spock喘着粗气，McCoy把舌头伸进Spock的嘴里，他想起瓦肯的太阳，卡宴辣椒，烧熔的金属。

　　Spock紧紧贴着他，仿佛他们可以融进对方。他想到一个主意。McCoy撤了回来，吻了下Spock的脸颊，然后舔着他的耳朵。“Spock，你觉得插入行为（penetration）怎么样？”

　　“肯定的。”Spock告诉他。McCoy揉捏着Spock的屁股，让Spock微微颤抖。

　　“好吧，我们——”他环顾四周。Spock可能什么也没带，于是他吻了下Spock的脸颊。“你先躺下。我去找点东西。”

　　他笨手笨脚地在房间中寻找任何可以作为润滑剂的东西。浴室里什么能用的都没有，他生气地提醒自己，要告诉Jim客房需要各种“安全措施物品”。不过梳妆台情况好一点，他找到了一小瓶护手霜。没有味道，又湿又滑。只能这样了。他连忙去找Spock。

　　“我们可以试——”他立即闭上了嘴，Spock的样子差点让他没拿稳那个小瓶子。

　　Spock把被子拉开了，他平躺在床单上。他的头发散在脑袋周围，柔软光滑地绕在耳朵旁边。一只手放在肚子上，另一只手在两腿之间，湿润的手指伸进阴茎鞘（sheathe）的绿色窄缝（slit）中，浑身上下只有手腕上的发圈。

　　“Leonard？”Spock抬起眉毛问，就好像他根本不知道他在做什么。“有问题吗？”

　　McCoy吃力地同时脱掉靴子和裤子，一边两只手来回抛接着护手霜不让它掉下去。他想要表现得冷静一点，但是他已经兴奋得忘乎所以了。“Spock，如果我不够明白的话，我会说你想要勾引我。”

　　“值得庆幸的是，你非常聪明。”

　　“闭嘴。”McCoy把他最后一件衣服踢开，扑到Spock旁边的床上。他抓住Spock的脸把Spock拉起来，激动地吻上去，啃咬着Spock的嘴唇。“我会说，你真是太傻了，因为我已经告诉你我属于你了。”

　　“我非常高兴能够让你想起我属于你。”

　　Spock朝他那边挪了挪，他们疯狂地吻着。McCoy紧张又兴奋地打开盖子，把油状液体涂在手上。他把自己放进Spock两腿之间，Spock热心地抬起一条腿，弯向旁边。McCoy用一只手伸进Spock湿滑的窄缝，和Spock的手指接吻，另一只手的食指抵着Spock的穴口，轻轻按摩，直到Spock放松下来，然后他把手指伸了进去。

　　他一边给Spock扩张，一边吞下了Spock愉悦的呻吟声。就好像他们从未分离。他如此了解Spock的身体，而Spock在他身下毫无保留。他弯起手指轻轻握住Spock的阴茎，让它伸出体外。他记得第一次像这样爱抚Spock阴茎的感觉，那么奇怪（alien），既陌生又熟悉。Spock摆动腰部，顶进McCoy的手中，然后再向后撤，与此同时McCoy伸进了第二根手指。

　　Spock湿润的手握住了McCoy的分身，慢慢地套弄着，刚好能够让他感到又热又燥，让他一直硬着。Spock的另一只手吻着他的后颈，乞求更多，更快。

　　McCoy想起他们最开始的那几次总是很慢——呃，只有一个例外。这次感觉就像那次例外。凌乱不堪又美妙无比。McCoy感觉像是忘记了时间的流逝，因为Spock在他身下，因为他在抚摸Spock，因为他们在一起仿佛从未分开过。但是他们分开过，被时间、太空和任务分开了太久太久，而这只让他们再次在一起变得更加美好。四天？McCoy可以接受。即使是四分钟，McCoy也绝不会放弃和Spock在一起的机会。

　　接着他把三根手指从Spock扩张好的黏腻穴口抽出来，扶住自己的分身。Spock抬起双腿，McCoy对准了穴口。他想要告诉Spock这感觉有多棒，他想要在Spock耳边低语，但是Spock不停地拽着他继续接吻。他将头部顶进那圈肌肉——

　　Spock的手来到他的太阳穴和颧骨处，半秒钟之后McCoy点了点头，然后——

　　他们涌进对方。McCoy进入Spock，而Spock进入他的脑海，就像Spock的——他们的——绿洲清凉的水一样将他包围。Spock接受他不停的冲撞，全心全意地接受，感觉紧致又美妙。他想要永远像这样躺在这里，拥抱着Spock，被Spock拥抱——

　　天哪！他之前以为链接已经完整了，但感觉不像现在这样，像水坝崩塌一样，他全身每一个细胞都溢满了Spock，他们的链接在两人之间回响着。他们一起感受着分开时无法感受的——

　　Spock像火一样烫，而他就是火，是熔炉，是沙漠之中融化的玻璃，直至深处，迸发的欲望与爱与——哦！——保护他，拯救他，但这是他们拥有的爱，他们分享的爱，浓郁深沉的爱，他们唯一需要的——

　　他想要更多，上帝啊他想要更多，对他来说就像呼吸一样不可或缺。Spock给他了，毫无保留地给他了。他喉咙沙哑，Spock感觉太棒了。Spock爱他，想念他，渴望他，想要他——

　　他屏住呼吸——

　　倒了下去——

　　醒来。

　　满身是汗疲惫不堪。他颤抖着抱住Spock，Spock用手梳着他的头发，一边用瓦肯语在他耳边说着什么。

　　他慢慢从Spock身上下来。他们之间黏糊糊的，McCoy惊讶地发现Spock射在了他身上，射出了精液。他听着Spock低沉的轻声细语。他闭上眼睛呼出一口气。

　　“……你真的深爱着（adore）我？”

　　Spock愣住了。“你会说瓦肯语了？”

　　“嗯……顺便学了一点。”

　　Spock哼了一声。McCoy能感觉到他的愉悦——是真的感觉到，他惊讶不已。一定是链接的缘故，这和他曾经的感觉完全不同。不是模糊的轮廓，也不是对Spock微表情的解读。他能感受到Spock的愉悦，就好像感受他自己的情绪一样。

　　他搂住Spock，愉悦地叹了口气。他可以之后再担心他们将要分开，他想。之后再痛惜他们在一起的时间之短。现在，他抱着Spock，Spock也抱着他。

　　“……我很高兴你在这里。”他轻声说。

　　Spock吻了吻他的太阳穴。“我希望我们很快可以继续相见。”

　　“怎么会？”

　　“我刚刚完成了星际学院的课程，将很快成为现役军官。”　　

　　McCoy坐了起来，吃惊地问，“什——怎么可能？你一直在乐队演出！”

　　Spock弯起嘴角，眼中也带着笑意。“没错。因为我的巡演安排得很紧张，所以我花了更多的时间完成学业。值得庆幸的是，我在音乐学院获得的部分学分可以转移。”

　　“真的？”McCoy瞠目结舌地问。

　　“是的。”Spock的头发被缠住了，Spock皱起眉毛，想要撩开眼前的发丝。

　　McCoy露出一个微笑，开始帮忙小心地理顺每一缕头发。“你为什么想加入舰队？”

　　Spock看着他，仿佛他说了什么蠢话——他的确犯了蠢。“请原谅我没有尽快告诉你，Leonard。我们太久没有交谈过，而我……不敢去想你根本不想见我。”

　　McCoy感觉自己的心快要碎了。他用手指抚顺Spock丝绸般的头发。“Spock，我当然想见你了，笨蛋。我一直都想。可是，没有保证我们会在同一艘船上任职。”

　　“我不会要求你放弃这里的职位。舰队最有威望的舰船上面的职位才配得上你的能力和才智。”在McCoy能够敷衍地反抗之前，Spock继续说道，“因此，我会竭尽所能让我能够配得上与你共事。这是我的保证。”

　　McCoy躺回Spock身侧，用手捧住Spock的脸，坚定地吻了上去。“你太值得了，Spock。你配得上我能给你的全部的爱，甚至是更多。”

　　Spock发出一个愉悦的声音。“Leonard，我想你答应了让我给你按摩？”

　　McCoy放声大笑。“你说的不错。我非常乐意。但不是在这里，我们回我的宿舍去。”他站起身，开始寻找他的靴子。

　　Spock坐了起来，看上去有些意外。“那里设施更宜人？”

　　“东西都是一样的。”McCoy停下了动作，只是看着Spock。Spock邋遢的样子太可爱了。虽然刚才McCoy一直在为他整理头发，但现在依然是歪斜的，他的嘴巴被吻肿了，脖子上还有一个吻痕，McCoy根本不记得是什么时候弄的。McCoy弯起嘴角，朝Spock伸出两根手指。“只是我在那里为你准备了一碗水果。”

　　Spock抬头看着他，目光明亮，微笑着伸出手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 这是最后一章。谢谢每一位在我写的时候看这篇文以及提供支持的人。我想这会是我很长时间之内最后一篇长篇Spones同人了，但绝对不是永远的最后一篇。
> 
> 希望你们喜欢！


End file.
